Super Paper Wishology
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: [AU of the Heart series and Cousins in Time universe] What happens when the Darkness and the Void take place at the same time? Apparently this five year anniversary fanfiction, that's what! Join Mario, Timmy, Luigi, and Trixie in this crazy ride! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.
1. Prologue

**Kids Network Studios Presents**

 _In Association with TimPrime1 and Toonami_ :

 **Super Paper Wishology**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

 _Ahem! Today...I'll tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies. This prophetic book was a mysterious tome of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love..._

* * *

"The Darkness is back," Jorgen Von Strangle, the commander fairy of Fairy World, realized, upon seeing that the Big Dipper Brigade had vanished from the sky.

Jorgen knew and feared that this day would come. His ancestors had a good right to be afraid. And now, he did too. He turned his head, looking at the bed that he shared with his wife. She was sitting up in their bed, brown eyes meeting blue. Her blue nightgown hugged her hips beautifully as her short brown hair sat on her shoulders majestically.

Jorgen was instantly short of breath, upon seeing her incredible features and a bit of cleavage. Even her yellow skin color was breathtaking.

"Jorgen?" She asked, her accent strongly British. "Does this mean we have to summon the Chosen One?"

"I'm afraid so, Nacey," Jorgen answered, now sitting on their bed and next to his gorgeous fiancé.

Nacey Rose Cortex sighed sadly as she looked at him and stated, "I did sense this coming."

"We both did, my love," Jorgen pointed out, kissing her cheek tenderly. The brown haired English beauty blushed, feeling his strong arms around her. "I will let you get dressed and we will go to give word to Turbo Thunder."

Nacey nodded in agreement as she replied, "Sounds good to me."

Jorgen smiled as he kissed her head, taking his wand and leaving her to her privacy. Nacey blushed more, feeling lucky to have Jorgen as her fiancé. Before, she knew that the snow haired fairy would immediately go to her friend, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner and think he was the Chosen One.

She giggled at that as she magically got her yellow blouse and her blue jeans on. Timmy was a brave boy, there was no doubt. But could he really handle being a Chosen One? She got out her black flats, putting them on her feet. _'I hope I never have to find out,'_ she thought as she headed out of the room to join her fiancé.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser (the Koopa King) was plotting the next attack on Mushroom Kingdom so that he could capture Princess Peach yet again. It was a typical day for them and - as per usual - Bowser was cackling evilly. All of his minions were there: Koopas, Turtles, Kammy, and more.

Bowser stated, "Listen well my elite minion task force! It's time to initiate my awesome plan to invade Mushroom Castle! Today is the day where I make my beloved Princess Peach ALL MINE! And if that weren't awesome enough, I'll ALSO stomp her little mustache and ice wielding buddies!"

The crowd cheered, "YEAH! It's OUR turn! WHOA! Bowser, Bowser, WHOO! Your Rudeness!"

Bowser chuckled, "Bwah haha! _"We're under attack!"_ You jokers are the best!" That's when Bowser saw something and added, "Hey! Who are those hairy guys and girl in the back? We SHAVE around here, minions!"

Violet Jasmine Calico, a young woman around 19, had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, fair and white skin, a scar on her left cheek, wearing a purple hat with a snowflake on it, a purple shirt, a purple skirt, and purple shoes. She was actually dating Luigi James Manfredi, the younger brother of Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. She had violet ice powers.

Violet whispered to Luigi, joking around, "They actually care about hygiene?"

Luigi stiffened a laugh and at that moment, Bowser jumped over them, parting the crowd. That's when he saw Mario, Luigi, and Violet. He instantly got mad.

Bowser questioned, "Blergh! Mario? Violet? ...AND Luigi? How'd you get in here?"

Mario explained, smirking a bit, "The front gate was open."

Bowser stomped his feet and groaned, "How many times have I told those idiots?! If you're last in, LOCK THE GATE!"

At that moment; Mario, Luigi, and Violet got into fighting positions.

Luigi accused, "Quiet, Bowser! We know that you kidnapped Princess Peach!"

Bowser instantly looked confused as he replied, "Wait, what? We're only now about to launch our attack."

The three heroes instantly looked confused as Bowser did.

Violet asked what was on the three heroes minds, "Wait, if Bowser didn't take Princess Peach...who did?"

"MARIO! HELP!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Jorgen swore, slamming down the phone.

Nacey instantly looked startled, jumping out of her skin. She looked at him, surprised.

"What is it?" Nacey asked, calming herself down.

Jorgen answered, mad, "Turbo Blunder is not answering! He has to be asleep!"

"Oh that's not good," Nacey stated, looking at him. "What do we do?"

"We have two options right now," Jorgen replied, still steamed. "We order an AFB to get the fairies and their God Children safe so we can ask them to be swallowed in one gulp."

Nacey shivered, getting the idea that Jorgen was trying to show her. She looked at him, a bit scared.

"And option two?" She asked.

"We still send out the AFB, warning every fairy and God Child. Plus we find a replacement for the Chosen One. The one other person that matches Turbo Thunder to a tee." Jorgen fully explained, seeing Nacey's eyes flying wide.

She started to say, "Wait, you aren't suggesting..."

Jorgen nodded as he replied, "We have to get Timmy Turner."

Nacey looked at him and stated, "You can't be serious."

 _'I was hoping I didn't have to find out about this,'_ she thought but didn't add.

"It is either him or we let thousands of innocents die." Jorgen pointed out, very grimly.

"I hate when you one-up on me," Nacey complained, groaning.

"I'm going to warn Turner, you get the AFB out there!" Jorgen responded, grabbing his wand as he atomic poofed out.

* * *

Hearing the voice of the princess; Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Bowser all looked around. In a flash of light, Princess Peach appeared to them and she looked like she was in a see-through cage of some sort. That's when a strange man appeared.

The mysterious person stated, "Bleck! You princess has been taken by Count Bleck!"

Mario questioned, "Who?"

Count Bleck replied, "By me, Count Bleck! The chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus...is Count Bleck. The fine fellow prophesied to come to this dimension...is also Count Bleck!"

Bowser commented, "I'll tell you who doesn't make a bit of sense...Count Bleck! Enough, release Princess Peach right now! I'm on a schedule over here!"

Violet joked, "Yeah, you are overdue for your fifteen minutes of having Princess Peach and then ten minute battle that makes you lose her."

The Koopa King was about to say something to Violet - a bit annoyed at her - but Count Bleck spoke first.

He stated, "Count Bleck says NEVER! This princess is integral to fulfilling the prophecies... She will be brought to Castle Bleck and used to destroy all worlds...by Count Bleck!"

Luigi breathed, "Destroy ALL worlds?"

Mario jumped up and tried to jump on Count Bleck but was forced down by a magical forcefield. Mario looked confused as he thought, 'Why didn't that work?' Count Bleck opened his cloak as he cast a spell on Mario. In an instant, Mario was face down on the ground. Luigi quickly grabbed Violet and pulled her close to him, in a protective way. Bowser's eyes were wide the minute he saw the older Manfredi twin down on the ground like that.

Violet asked, "M-Mario?!"

Count Bleck stated, "This man deserves ridicule... Weaklings cannot face Count Bleck!"

Bowser threatened, "Hey, here's a thought: you calm down and free the princess...OR ELSE!"

Luigi finally got up some nerve, remembering his fight with King Boo a few months ago and stood strong. He was going to defend his brother and his girl. The minions of Bowser, Violet, and Bowser also got into fighting stances. They were all ready to rumble...especially Bowser, wanting to play for keeps. But Count Bleck did not look worried.

Count Bleck commented, "Bleh heh heh heh. Your princess shall NOT be returned...by Count Bleck. In fact, Bowser, evil king of the Koopas...Count Bleck will take you too!"

With that, Count Bleck opened his cloak and it started to glow a bluish color. That's when a porthole opened and sucked in the minions. Violet clung onto Luigi and Luigi did the same. Bowser was eventually sucked in, losing his strong grip on the ground. Luigi and Violet started to feel like they was loosing their grip. Eventually, the two of them were also sucked into the porthole. In an instant, Count Bleck was gone - taking Princess Peach with him.

* * *

 _AK1028: We have only just begun people! This is only the prologue! There is more to come for our 5 year anniversary here on fanfiction! For now you guys, please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	2. The Bells of a Big Beginning

_The Bells of a Big Beginning_

* * *

Timmy, completely obvious to what was going on, was playing some Chosen One trilogies with his fairy family. Wanda was flying around on a pretzel broomstick as Cosmo was flying around backwards on his broomstick. Poof was the Golden Poofer Scooper. (Hmm, that sounds familiar.) Anyhow, Jorgen flew in, wearing a black cloak.

"Turner! STOP!" He yelled, poofing away Moldy Wart (Vicky).

"Cool!" Timmy gushed, smiling. "Jorgen poofed away Moldy. And now I can scoop the Poof!"

With that, the pink hated boy followed his fairy god brother as Jorgen flew next to Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo was picking his nose as Wanda eyed Jorgen curiously.

"Jorgen, what's the matter?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Turbo Thunder isn't answering his phone," Jorgen explained. "The Darkness is back and we need a new Chosen One before it gets here."

"I can make it into a monkey!" Cosmo cheered when he pulled out of his nose a BIG snot piece.

Wanda gagged, poofing it away as she looked at Jorgen, dead in the eye. One thing about Wanda that Jorgen had to give credit for. She was just as smart and just as feisty.

She asked, "What does that have to do with Timmy?"

Before Jorgen could answer, Timmy shouted happily as he had Poof in his hand. Jorgen smiled a bit. The kid had been really doing well, even after what had happened between them. Timmy flew over, with Poof in his hands.

"Hey Jorgen!" Timmy greeted. "Wanna play?"

"As much as I like to, we got a problem." Jorgen admitted. He paused and asked, "Can you ditch school today and come to Fairy World."

Timmy waited a second, as if he was waiting for something. Really, he was waiting for Wanda. The pink hated boy looked at her, gaining her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"Aren't you gonna say no?" Timmy questioned, used to Wanda usually putting her foot down when he was doing something stupid or was about to do something fun before school work.

Wanda shook her head and answered, "Sport, there is a big disaster coming called the Darkness."

Timmy's eyes widen in horror as he looked at Jorgen then at Wanda again.

He asked dryly, "Great Scott, it's here?"

Wanda looked at Jorgen who answered, "No but it did take out the Big Dipper Brigade just last night, our deepest post."

Timmy was pale as a ghost as he responded, "You better take me to Fairy World and fill me in on the details."

Jorgen nodded as he took the five of them to Fairy World and into the Cave of Destiny.

* * *

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach eventually came to, with a large headache. What had just happened? She couldn't remember right away, it was still a bit of a blur. She remembered someone named Count Bleck taking her and then Mario... Mario!

Peach questioned aloud, "Goodness, where's Mario? Is he okay? And what happened to me? What is this place?"

That's when a voice said, "Bleh heh heh heh... Oh, you're awake, Princess!"

Peach asked, "Huh?"

The princess of Mushroom Kingdom slowly opened her eyes and she quickly wished she hadn't. There, she saw Count Bleck floating in front of her. Next to her was Bowser, dressed in a white tuxedo. Weirdly, he was smiling wide. Peach looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a wedding dress. Her eyes widen in total horror. Peach thought, _'A wedding dress?! Why am I wearing a wedding dress?! Where the hell is Mario?!'_ That's when she heard something.

"BOWSER!"

The evil Koopa king spun around and threw his arms up into the air, like he just won the lottery. The crowd was all of Bowser's minions, cheering for their leader. However, Peach was more confused than anything.

Peach asked, "Wh-what's going on here?!"

That's when Nastasia appeared, ignoring Peach and commented, "Count! Yeah, um, 'K, so preparations are complete..."

Count Bleck smirked as he stated, "Mmm... Then it shall be begun...by Count Bleck!" As soon as he said that, some bells rung and he turned to Bowser. He questioned, "Bowser... Ferocious and fearsome, evil king of the Koopas... Do you take Peach to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over?"

Bowser chuckled then answered, "Bwah ha ha! Will I marry Peach? Are you kidding me? The answer's YES!"

Count Bleck turned to Peach and questioned, "Peach... Noble princess, pure of heart... Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach demanded, "Now, wait just a second! You will explain to me what is going on...RIGHT NOW!"

Count Bleck chuckled and explained, "Is it not obvious? This is your wedding, Princess!"

Peach was surprised as she questioned, "But...why in the WORLD am I marrying Bowser?!"

Bowser commented, pleased, "Bwah ha ha! Hey, no gripes from THIS side of the altar, Bleck old boy! I don't get the details, but the count here has gone to a lot of trouble planning this! Just relax! We'll get married, we'll be in love, it'll be awesome! Finally!"

Peach hissed, "No! And who picked this dress out! It's AWFUL! Take me back to my castle immediately!"

That's when Nastasia seemed to have put a spell on Peach, forcing her to the ground.

Nastasia stated, "Yeah, um, being rude to the esteemed count is sort of frowned on, 'K? So, yeah, Princess Peach, I'm gonna need you to answer the count now... Do you, Peach, take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Peach fought against the spell and managed to answer no but Nastasia forced the spell to be a bit stronger.

Eventually; Peach groaned, "...I...I...do..."

* * *

In the Cave of Destiny, Timmy looked around the place. There were skeletons, bats flying in and out, and cave drawings on the walls.

Cosmo shivered, "I hate this place."

Wanda admitted, "It is creepy."

Poof nodded in agreement, shaking.

Jorgen picked up a skeleton and responded, "Oh, no. These are from last year's Halloween party….I think. We also rent out the cave for weddings."

Timmy asked, "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. What's going on?"

Jorgen lightened up the cave drawings next to him and responded, "Maybe these pretty cave drawings will explain things or as we called them in Fairy World…" As he said it, it kind of echoed, "The Cave Prophecy."

Wanda asked, "The Cave Prophecy?"

Jorgen shook his head and answered, "No, you're not saying it right. Go with the echo." As he said it again, it kind of echoed again, "The Cave Prophecy."

Cosmo cheered, "Ooh, I want that!"

Jorgen rolled his eyes as he explained, "In ancient times, fairies main job was to fight not frolic. They constantly battled a strange foe called the Darkness and its agents of destruction, the Eliminators. They were only victorious when they neutralized the Darkness with its natural enemy, light. Our ancient ancestors feared that this mysterious foe would return, they sent out our strongest warriors in the void of space to illumine it. So, should the Darkness ever return, we would have a shield of protection…not like today's underarm deodorants."

Timmy responded, "Amazing... So, the stars in the sky are actually fairy warriors looking out for the Darkness?"

Wanda nodded, "Pretty much."

Jorgen added, "And since the Big Dipper Brigade is gone, the Darkness can't be too far behind."

Cosmo had Poof in his arms, tickling him. Poof giggled.

Timmy commented, "This is heavy. So what does this have to do with me?"

Jorgen clapped his hands as he showed more of the Cave Prophecy and explained, "Our ancient ancestors also made a wand to destroy the Darkness, should it ever return. And to protect this 'white wand' they also decided that only a Chosen One could possess it and unlock its true powers."

Timmy asked, "Where is it?"

Wanda answered, "No one knows…not even Nacey."

Jorgen continued, "But it is said that this cryptic message reveals its location. So far, no one has been able to solve this ancient riddle."

Using his fairy magic, he revealed the cryptic message.

It read, _"The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss."_

Cosmo turned to Jorgen and asked, "What does that mean?"

Jorgen snapped and answered, "Turbo Thunder was supposed to know but he is not answering." He pointed his finger at Timmy and added, "So you tell me because the Chosen One is now you….Timmy Turner!"

* * *

Back at the alter, with those words said, the ground started to shake and a strange object started to appear. Meanwhile, down in the crowd, Luigi and Violet finally came to. The couple had been there for a good while and they were awakened by the ground shaking.

Violet questioned, "What...? What's happening?"

Luigi answered, "I don't know but is that Princess Peach over there?"

The purple clad woman turned to look and stated, "Yeah and that's Bowser with her!"

The green clad plumber grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they race over to the altar. While they were running through the crowd, the strange object that was appearing took the shape of a black and white heart.

Count Bleck chuckled as he commented, "BLEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the Dark Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart!"

Nastasia replied, "Yeah, um, congratulations, Count."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Bowser, Count Bleck, and Nastasia turned to see Luigi and Violet standing on the step of the altar.

Count Bleck questioned, "And just who are you two...asked Count Bleck."

Luigi answered, "Oh no, I don't give my name to scoundrels!"

Violet groaned, "Please don't try to be cool like Mario..."

Luigi ignored Violet and yelled, "HERE I GO!"

Nastasia started to say, "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to stop right this second, 'K? If you interrupt this now..."

Before Violet could react and before the mysterious girl could finish her sentence, Luigi jumped up and hit Bowser on top of his head first. Luigi then hit the Chaos Heart as he landed on the other side, right next to Peach. That's when the Chaos Heart started to act really strangely.

Violet started to say, "What is going on...?"

* * *

Back in the Cave of Destiny, Jorgen pointed at a cave drawing and at a man who looked like Timmy but more older and muscular.

Timmy and his fairies blurted out in unison, "What?!"

Jorgen nodded and explained, "Yes, you match his description. Pink hat, bucked teeth, initials TT, and I'm not the only one who knows it!"

That's when Jorgen used his wand to light up a vent.

Wanda asked, "The Eliminators were here? They know Timmy is the Chosen One?"

Timmy finished, "And you just said my name aloud!"

Jorgen pointed out, "And it kind of echoed a bit too, didn't it?"

Cosmo added, "Man, I wish I could do that!"

Just then, the wall of the cave was busted down and there were some robots.

Timmy stated, "Man, that thing looks terrifying!"

The Eliminator with the red eyes said, **"Eliminate Timmy Turner."**

It started to suck in things, pulling everyone towards the porthole.

Wanda demanded, "Get us out here!"

Jorgen whistled and his motorcycle came over. The five of them all got on and Jorgen rode off.

* * *

Back at the alter, Luigi saw this too and before anyone could react, a bright light blinded them all and separated Peach, Bowser, Violet, and Luigi instantly. Count Bleck and Nastasia were able to escape.

Nastasia asked, "Um, yeah, so are you alright, Count?"

Count Bleck answered, "Fools! Pointless acts like these will only earn you only pain...from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and stated, "Um, so, yeah, Count... This means that you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies..."

Count Bleck open his cloak and chanted, "Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! BLECK!"

With that, Count Bleck and Nastasia left in a flash of light - taking the Chaos Heart and the Dark Prognosticus along...

* * *

 _AK1028: Big Beginning indeed! The Void is loose as is the Darkness and the Eliminators! This can't be good! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	3. Welcome to Dimmsdale

_Welcome to Dimmsdale_

* * *

"...Mario..."

The red clad plumber groaned as he slowly came to. Mario saw that he was in Koopa Kingdom, all alone. Mario thought, _'Where did everyone go? I hope they are all okay, except Bowser...'_ Mario chuckled under his breath as he saw that there was one thing that was in the room: a rainbow colored butterfly.

The butterfly said, in a female voice, "Hello Mario. My name is Tippi. I am what is known as a Pixl... A sort of fairy... Mario... I came to find you..."

Mario jumped to his feet and assumed a fighting pose as he stated, "Then you are in for a fight."

Tippi reassured, "I am no enemy... You met Count Bleck...and he captured a princess and evil king... Is this not so?"

Mario realized that Tippi was right and responded, "Yeah, that's exactly what happened..."

Tippi mumbled, "Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form the Void... We haven't much time... You must come with me... Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must come..."

With that, Mario felt that there was a strange box around him. In an instant, Tippi and Mario was transported somewhere.

* * *

In Fairy World; Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Jorgen swerved Eliminators, trying to get away from the robots. They started to get close to a warehouse.

Cosmo yelled, "Ah! Wall!"

Before Jorgen could do anything, the bike went smacking into the wall. The five of them crashed into some boxes. The Eliminators came in and started to look around.

Timmy whispered, "Listen, as the new Chosen One, I choose not to be the new Chosen One. I have been never chosen to be lab partner or in kickball. Why because I'm a bad choice!"

Wanda whispered, "We have to get Timmy back to Dimmsdale!"

Jorgen nodded as he whispered, "I agree and I have a plan."

Cosmo whispered, "What's a plan?"

Jorgen ignored that as he whispered, "If it is Turner they want, it is Turner they'll get!"

Timmy whispered, hissing, "I hate that plan!" Jorgen pulled out a small wand and turned himself into Timmy. He smirked and added, whispering, "Plan is getting better."

Jorgen shot him a look and said, "Good luck Timmy Turner. You are an annoying pain in the butt but…." He trailed off as he scoffed and finished, "That's all I got. Good luck."

Cosmo asked, "Where are you going yo?"

Jorgen looked annoyed as he turned back around and answered, "For you to go on, the Darkness must believe that Timmy has been eliminated. Remember, the wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss." Jorgen went over to the Eliminators as he tried to sound like Timmy and said, "Hello. I'm Timmy Turner. Look how stupid I am."

Timmy rolled his eyes in annoyance and whispered, "I do not sound like that."

Just then, the Eliminators took Jorgen, thinking he was Timmy.

The Eliminator with the red eyes reported, **"The Chosen One has been eliminated."**

With a quick swoop, they were gone.

* * *

The next thing Mario knew, he was in a place that didn't look familiar to him at all. The stranger thing, there was a man standing there, waiting for them. He was wearing a blue cloak, had a long white beard, and a green orb. He came over to the two of them.

He commented, "Oh ho! Well, well, well... Back so soon, Tippi? And who might this be? Red shirt. Blue overalls... And a magnificent 'stache! Tippi, you truly outdone yourself..."

Tippi stated, "He matches the description of the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly... And his name is Mario..."

The wizard replied, "I welcome you, Mario! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension... Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is BETWEEN dimensions!"

Mario questioned, "Who are you, exactly?"

The wizard answered, "My name is Merlon. I am a descendant of the Ancients who created this town. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!"

Mario stated, "Speaking of that...how is Count Bleck gonna do that? I mean, how do you destroy all worlds?"

Merlon replied, "So Tippi has not told you yet... Well then, the answer hangs above you." Mario looked up like Merlon instructed and saw something in the sky. Something that looked like a dark porthole. It looked horribly strong. He added, "Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky? It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon... Is it near or far? None know. It may appear small now, but it will only grow."

Mario breathed, "Holy cow..."

Merlon responded, "And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

Tippi added, " _'A fair and lovely princess... A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds... And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth the Void.'_ "

Merlon stated, "Yes... The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors. The book also says this: "The Void will swallow all... Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task." So it is written."

Mario questioned, "A Pure Heart?"

Merlon nodded as he got out a heart shaped object that was red in color and explained, "This is one of the eight Pure Hearts. You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Mario, take this and save all worlds from destruction!"

Mario responded, "I shall."

* * *

Back in Fairy World; Wanda commented, "It looks like they fell for it."

Timmy started to tell his fairies, "Let's get back to Dimmsdale before..."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's wands farted all of the sudden.

Cosmo quickly stated, "Not mine!"

Poof looked scared as Timmy looked out, seeing the Darkness coming towards Fairy World. _'Great Scott, it does exist in this timeline,'_ Timmy thought, eyes wide with horror. He ran towards Tooth Fairy Enterprises.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof followed him. Timmy knew that it was the home of the legendary quarter transporter. Every time an Earth kid puts a tooth underneath their pillow, it comes here and is replaced with cold hard cash.

Timmy turned the dial and it read, _"Dimmsdale."_

He told his fairies, "But, today it will be the Turner returner."

Timmy and his fairies got on the convertor belt and a tube sucked them in.

Wanda replied, "I sure hope this works!"

As they left Fairy World, the Darkness was taking it in and depowering all of the fairies.

* * *

Back in Flipside, Merlon bestowed upon Mario the first Pure Heart. Merlon explained to Mario that his first task was to place it in the Heart Pillar. Tippi lead Mario there as he placed the Pure Heart into the Heart Pillar, making a door appear on Flipside Tower. As Mario headed back there, he looked around the town known as Flipside. There were people that lived there and there were buildings as well. Mario was impressed as he and Tippi went back to the tower.

Merlon commented, "Ah, the two of you return! Look, a door has appeared! This _"dimensional door"_ was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts... Tippi, you must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."

Tippi stated, "Of course."

After Merlon gave Mario an item to return easier to Flipside, he explained about a _"dimensional governor"_ , to learn the dimensional technique. Mario was a bit surprised as he looked at Merlon.

He asked, "So he will teach me something?"

Merlon answered, "You could say that, yes. He is my friend - Bestovius - and he is the Flip Wizard."

Tippi questioned, "You ready Mario?"

Mario nodded as the two of them went through the red door and into what Mario referred to as Chapter 1.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Bleck, Nastasia was with the Count himself and two other lackeys: O'Chunks and Dimentio. O'Chunks was a strong opposing person as Dimentio looked like a jester. And from the looks of things, Count Bleck looked quite pleased.

Count Bleck chuckled and commented, "The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric! Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

O'Chunks stated, "Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds... And then you're going to build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

Dimentio added, "Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yes... A perfect world... Sounds magical... Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

"Sorry I'm late!"

In an instant, another O'Chunks appeared and looked at the first O'Chunks.

The second O'Chunks commented, "What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!"

The first O'Chunks stated, "Mimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" That's when he turned into Count Bleck and added, "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

O'Chunks yelled, "'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

The real Count Bleck replied, "Bleh heh heh heh! How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!"

The fake Count Bleck turned into Princess Peach and responded, "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!"

Dimentio joked, "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."

The fake Princess Peach turned into Bowser and before she could say anything more, Nastasia was informing Count Bleck about Mario. O'Chunks, waiting to help the count, asked to go after Mario. Count Bleck agreed as O'Chunks headed out to stop Mario. While he was gone, the minions went to their individual rooms in the castle.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy found himself behind a pillow with his fairies. Just as he was about to run, a young boy discovered them.

Timmy put a finger to his lips and told him, "Shsh, don't worry dude. I'm the new Chosen One."

The kid yelled, "No! You're just weird kid that took my quarter! Mom, quarter thief!"

"Run!" The four of them said in unison, as they yelled and ran out of the house.

The kid yelled, "My dad's a cop!"

Just like that, cops were following them. Timmy hid in the sewer with his fairies as the cops drove right on by.

Wanda looked on the top of the manhole and saw our pictures on a flyer reading, _"Quarter thief."_

She commented, "That was quick."

Cosmo added, "Real quick yo."

Timmy looked at them and asked, "Do you two know where this wand is?"

Wanda shook her head as she answered, "No so we better go to the Timmy Cave for now. Cosmo, Poof and I aren't magic right now so we are on our own."

Timmy groaned, "I was afraid of that..."

As they got back to Timmy's house, they saw a girl in the Timmy Cave. And that was Violet...

"...well, this was unexpected..." Cosmo stated, in shock like his family.

* * *

 _AK1028: And so it begins! This is gonna be fun! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	4. Sacred Violet Timmy

_Sacred Violet Timmy_

* * *

 **Violet's POV**

Oh how my head hurt. I seriously did not want to get up at all. But I knew I had to, most of my memories were coming back to me. The last thing I remembered was Peach and Bowser's wedding. Wait, Peach and Bowser's wedding?! Instantly remembered that, my eyes bolted open and I sat up on something. That's when I saw a bed and that I was in a type of cave. What was going on?! Where was I?! That's when I heard a voice.

"Are you okay?"

I turned and saw a kid standing there with two adults and a baby. The baby was round, had a small strand of purple hair that swirled downwards, a small crown, small wings, a rattle, purple eyes, wearing a purple baby outfit. The man had green hair, green eyes, a crown, wings, a wand, wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

The woman had pink hair swirling upwards, pink eyes, a crown, wings, a wand, wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, black shoes, and gold earrings. It was the boy that had my attention. He was about 11 or 12 years old, had messy short chestnut hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, wearing a pink baseball cap, a pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

I don't know why but out of the four of them, the one that had my attention was the boy. He seemed rather small for his age and rather skinny. My heart instantly went out to him as I was trying to figure out where I was and what happened.

I stammered, "W-w-w-who are you?"

The kid answered, "My name is Timmy Turner. These are my friends; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof."

I sat up as I stated, "I'm Violet Calico."

I didn't know where I was but all I did know was that I was safe. Right?

Timmy sat back in the chair as he asked, "How did you get to my cave?"

I was about to answer but my face softened when I realized I didn't have an answer.

"I honestly don't know," I finally answered, with a shrug. "The last thing I remembered was Peach and Bowser's wedding. This guy named Count Bleck summoned something called the Chaos Heart."

"Chaos Heart?" Wanda repeated, looking unfamiliar with the name. "Never heard of it."

"Neither do the puppets!" Cosmo stated, hiding sock puppets behind his back.

As I wondered what was his problem, I looked at Timmy.

I asked, "Can you tell me where I am and if you have seen my boyfriend - wearing green, brown hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, and a small mustache - or a princess - wearing pink, blonde hair, and blue eyes - around here?"

Timmy looked at me with those piercing blue eyes of his as he answered, "As much as I want to help you, I have my own problems right now here in Dimmsdale, California."

"Dimmsdale California?!" I repeated, in shock.

Did I return to the upper world without knowing it? And why was in California of all places?

Timmy nodded as he replied, "Now that I get a good look at you and fully remember the descriptions you gave us, I know you came from the Mushroom Kingdom."

I looked at this kid, in shock. How did he know? Before I could ask, Wanda approached him.

Wanda stated, "Timmy, we have the Darkness to worry about."

I looked puzzled as I repeated, "The Darkness?"

Timmy nodded and replied, "Long story short, the Darkness is trying to destroy the universe and I am the new Chosen One to stop it."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I was shocked.

I asked finally, "Do you need help?"

Timmy looked at me with a smile on his face and answered, "You'd do that?"

"Only if you help me afterwards," I stated firmly.

Timmy offered his hand and replied, "Deal."

I was the one to smile now as I shook his hand. At least I had someone to help me. And he was a Chosen One.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Back in Flipside, Merlon opened the Light Prognosticus and read a page. His eyes seemed to have widened a bit.

Tippi asked, "What is it, Merlon?"

Merlon answered, "Tippi, there is five heroes according to this old text. There is a red clad hero...and one that has powers of sacred violet ice. There might be more but I do not know."

Mario stated, "Sacred violet ice? That's Violet!" He paused and added, "I just hope she's okay... Luigi will kick my ass if something happened to her..."

Tippi fluttered onto his shoulder and replied softly, "I'm sure your friends are okay."

To that, Mario only smiled. After Mario and Tippi defeated Fracktail that was super powered by Dimentio, they continued through the first world. The duo then defeated O'Chunks afterwards, gaining the second Pure Heart. The big muscular man went back to Castle Bleck. And boy did he get a rude welcome home party...

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy had gone out with Violet and his fairies. Violet hadn't a clue who Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof really were. But that was the last thing Timmy was worried about.

Timmy said, acting like a narrator, "The Chosen One was alone in the city but he knew if he could solve the ancient mystery they could find the ancient white wand to stop the Darkness."

Violet whispered, "And I thought the Mushroom Kingdom's logic made no sense at all."

Wanda stated, "We have to find this wand, Timmy."

Cosmo asked, "Are you sure this isn't a Find-It?"

Violet shot Cosmo a look as Timmy replied, "Relax, Wanda. I've got a general idea where it is. The wand is hidden in a rock and sealed with a kiss. It could be hidden within Auguste Rodin's _"The Kiss"_."

Violet thought on it and finally responded, "It might be."

Wanda commented, "Let's go check it out, then."

With a nod, they headed towards the museum. Violet gave the statue a good kick as they checked the rubble. When the wand wasn't there, the cops came over.

One cop stated, "Freeze, statue smashers."

The other cop said, pointing towards the wanted posters, "Hey, he is also the quarter thief."

"Quarter thief?" Violet asked.

Timmy answered, "I'll explain later. Just run!"

The five of them ran outside, grabbing a disguise. The cops didn't pay them no mind.

Cosmo stated, "Boy, are they stupid!"

Wanda added, "Well, that was a waste of time."

Violet asked, "Now what?"

Before Timmy could answer, a van pulled up alongside of them. Two agents wearing black suits and dark sunglasses came out. The one agent was light skinned and the other was dark skinned.

The man with the light skin looked at them and said, "Well, well. Just the kids MERF are looking for."

"I am a kid?" Violet joked as the man with the dark skin pushed the group of five into the van and off they went.

* * *

At Castle Bleck; Nastasia commented, "Yeah, so... I guess the hero went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?"

O'Chunks looked at the count and said, "Yeh gotta forgive me, Count! I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in me life!"

Bleck cackled as he stated, "So our hero is real... Yes... A force to be reckoned with..." He then turned to Nastasia and added, "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the hero will go next... We will lay a devious trap for him and bring him to his very KNEES! BLECK!"

Nastasia pushed her glasses and replied, "Yeah, um, I already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose..."

Bleck responded, "This pleases Count Bleck. Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate this hero. Yes he will be helpless against her. I depart! Alert Count Bleck when this _"hero"_ is no more!"

After an evil chuckle, Count Bleck transported out of there, leaving O'Chunks and Nastasia alone.

Nastasia commented, "Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that...but for now, we have another item on the agenda... O'Chunks, you got a sec? Yeah, so some minions in the Bowser organization are still resisting assimilation? So I'm heading out to squash the resistance...and while I'm gone, I want you to stay here. Yeah... You just sit tight and think about your recent job performance, 'K?"

With that, Nastasia left, leaving O'Chunks all alone.

He grumbled, "Aw... I... Gah, this really tweaks me chin hairs!"

* * *

 _AK1028: Violet is with Timmy and the craziness continues without Violet! And with her! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Fair and Lovely Kiss

_Fair and Lovely Kiss_

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy, and Violet were now in some kind of headquarters.

The agent with the light skin stated, "Your friends are in a lot of trouble, mister. Because according to our records, they have no records! They don't exist!"

The agent with the dark skin added, "And that's why you're at the Military Extra-Terrestrial Facility, MERF for short."

Wanda defended, "We aren't aliens!"

The light skinned agent looked at Timmy and Violet as he replied, "Well, at least the kid with the brown hair and this woman isn't."

The dark skinned agent nodded as he added, "She does look like the missing girl from Chicago three years ago."

"Wasn't she thought to be dead?" The other agent asked as Violet perked up.

"Wait, my dad was looking for me?" Violet asked, sounding confused.

"Take her to Chicago and those four down to the cooler," the dark skin agent ordered.

Violet started to protest but it was too late. The MERF agents took Timmy and his fairies into a cell as other agents forced Violet out to the car.

"No, let me go!" Violet protested, not knowing her ice powers was freezing the ground in a permanent violet ice path.

"Violet!" Timmy shouted as the MERF agents locked him and his fairies up.

"Timmy!" Violet shouted as she forced into the car.

The car drove off, making the same permanent violet ice path. Timmy saw this and knew how to follow her. That is, if he got out. _'Doc,'_ he thought, frightened. _'This wasn't supposed to happen. The Chaos Heart incident is starting... At the same time of the Darkness battle!'_

* * *

 **Peach's POV**

My head felt like it was going to explode. I seriously felt really bad about my recent nightmare. Bowser and I were forced to wed, Luigi and Violet tried to stop it, and there was no sign of Mario. Thank goodness it was only a nightmare. However, when my eyes opened up, I expected to be home in my bed in the Mushroom Castle. Instead, I was in another castle that was filled with dark objects and looked rather creepy. Wait, where was I...?

I stood up and questioned aloud, "What? How did I end up napping here? Wait, didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry...BOWSER?!"

That's when I realized that I wasn't having a nightmare, it all happened. I felt awful. Mario was missing, something happened to Luigi and Violet, and Bowser...well, in all honesty, after him making Bowser Jr. believe that I was his mom - I could really care less. But now I was worried. Where was everyone? What happened to Luigi and Violet? Where were minions? Where was my - I couldn't believe this - husband?

"Looks like you are the only one standing after the wedding party..."

I spun around and saw two turtle soldiers. Never in my life was I happy to see some of Bowser's minions. One of the turtles had a blue helmet and a hammer while the other had another at all.

The blue helmet turtle questioned, "So you finally woke up, huh, Princess?"

I nodded as I answered, "Oh you guys! Are you alright?"

The turtle stated, "Yeah but who knows what happened! That was one CRAZY wedding!"

I shuddered at that statement, I hated the fact that I was forced to marry... Wait, forced. I was forced to say _"I do"_. It wasn't from my heart! I wasn't married to Bowser! I never felt so relieved in my life. But that wasn't important right now. Right now, I had to get my bearings. They told me that they hadn't seen Luigi, Violet, or Bowser. I got worried. That's when the leader spoke up.

The blue helmet turtle commented, "Thing is most of us had been hypnotized by Count Bleck's assistant, Nastasia. It's not safe here so let's get out of here. Private Koopa will escort you, Princess. I'm gonna scout the area. No Koopa gets left behind. Hail Bowser!"

With that, he left as Private and I start to leave the area. We saw the captain getting hypnotized and with a heavy heart, Private and I kept moving...until we reached a dead end. We were about to turn around when all of the sudden...

"Oh, turn back? Yeah...no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end."

Private and I spun around instantly. We saw a bunch of Bowser's minions behind the assistant from the wedding, Nastasia. Private went in front of me, insisting that I go look for cover. I didn't want to leave Private behind but before I had a chance to react, Nastasia brainwashed poor Private! Nastasia commented that I was lucky to have survived the explosion at the wedding. But she was about to have me join them.

I cried out, more than ready for a fight, "Never!"

Nastasia threatened, "Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise. Just sit tight, 'K? 'Cause I gotta brainwash you real quick."

I braced myself but before anything happened, an outline appeared around me mysteriously. All of the sudden, I was transported out of there...and that was the last thing I remember...

* * *

About an hour and half later, Violet entered city limits of Chicago with the MERF agents. The agents dropped her right outside of her house before speeding off. She looked at her old stomping grounds. It was just like she remembered. It was a two story house, was blue in color.

"My god," she said, mostly to herself. "This is my home."

She climbed the stairs up to the front door. Violet was about to knock when her fear got to her. Should she really be doing this in the middle of a crisis? Was anyone going to believe whom she was? It was 3 years, after all. She could have been forgotten...or replaced. She remembered her father dating around the time she left.

Soon, the door creaked open slightly as Violet looked inside. The interior was a bit different than what she remembered. The wallpaper was different colors, there were different pictures on the walls, and most importantly - there was a man with a beard opening the door. Violet stepped back, a little shocked.

"Violet?" The man asked, sounding surprised and startled.

Violet looked at the man, her mouth flying open as she looked at him. He had fine brown hair, green eyes, a brown beard wearing a black dress suit, and black dress shoes. The violet tie and gold tie clip made Violet gasp.

"Dad!" She gushed as she hugged her father, in tears.

Her father slowly returned her hug, rubbing her cold back, failing to realize the violet ice trail on the ground.

* * *

 _..._

 _I remember that day well... The room was warm. The whole place was at peace._

 _"Ugh... Uugh..."_

 _"You're awake at last?"_

 _"Where...am I? Is this...a human's home? Blech!"_

 _"Don't wiggle like that. I found you at a cliff's base. You took quite a fall."_

 _"You're a human, correct? I don't...repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..."_

 _"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"_

 _That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion._

* * *

Timmy groaned, trying to figure out a way to save Violet. He had ditched the MERF agents pretty good after taking their own weaponry to make his escape. That's when a whole bunch of MERF agents surrounded him.

"Timmy Turner! You're under arrest!" A MERF agent stated through a megaphone.

Just then, the Eliminators showed up and the one with the red eyes was now wearing a leather jacket and black sunglasses. The two other Eliminators were wearing pink shirts.

Timmy groaned, "Didn't see that coming."

Just then, the Eliminators start to shoot their cannons as everyone hid.

Cosmo screamed, "I can't believe that it is all going to end while we hide behind a car filled with cool spy gadgets and gizmos!"

Wanda perked up and responded, "Cosmo, you're a genius!"

Cosmo had a confused look on his face as he asked, "I am?"

Timmy caught onto Wanda's train of thought and as he got out the car keys. One of the buttons was labeled, "Destroy." Timmy pressed the button and the car converted into a cannon.

He responded, "Yup that will work."

With that, Timmy hit the Eliminators with blue glue, freezing them into place. Before Timmy could try and run, the ground started to rumble as his head started to pound. Timmy spun around as did his fairy family and there was the Darkness.

 _'Doc help me,'_ Timmy thought, in panic mode.

Mr. White stated, "This arrest is under by the order of MERF."

Mr. Black added, "Not to be confused with MARF…which we have tickets tonight!"

Mr. White then came over Cosmo and poked him as he added, "By the way, cool animal balloon thingies."

Wanda pointed towards the Darkness and asked, "Do you guys not see that giant swirling vortex of death? Don't you want to do something? Call the general or the president!"

Mr. White told her, "Can't, they are all going to MARF. It's going to be awesome because we are going to see the MARF's band of all….Kiss!"

Just then, it clicked for the new Chosen One.

Timmy told his fairies, "The white wand is a guitar at the MARF festival staring Kiss!"

Wanda smiled and responded, "Nice work, Timmy! We've got to find Violet and get that guitar so you can stop the Darkness!"

At that moment, Mr. Black and Mr. White got their blasters ready.

Mr. White asked, "Any last words before you're freeze blasted and dissected?"

Timmy smirked and answered, "Yes, see ya!"

With that, Timmy raced off in a new spy car to save Violet, leaving a pair of fire tire trails behind. Unknown to him, that freed the Eliminators.

* * *

 _AK1028: We are almost to the end of the big beginning. And we have yet really to get into the good stuff! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	6. Bringing Down the House

_Bringing Down the House_

* * *

Violet looked around her father's house, completely surprised that the place had not changed in 3 years.

"Wow dad," she stated. "You kept the house the same."

"Actually," her father, Tony, replied. "This isn't my home anymore."

Violet looked like she was punched in the gut as she looked at her father in shock.

"Then what the hell happened?! Why even bring me back here if it no longer belonged to you?!" Violet hissed, unaware that a snowflake was running down her face like a tear.

Tony sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "Three years ago, after you vanished, I married my girlfriend Illena Michaels."

Violet calmed down a little bit as she replied, "I remember you dating Illena. I really liked her."

"Then you approve of our marriage?" Tony asked hopefully.

Violet sighed sadly and answered, "I hoped to be there. I mean, she is now my mom..."

As she said that, she picked up and looked directly at a picture of her family when she was 8 years old. Her father was there, minus the beard. In the picture as well was Violet's mom, Rosa. Rosa was the spitting image of her daughter (or was that the other way around).

Tony nodded as he sighed sadly stating, "We couldn't wait. Illena...was pregnant."

Violet dropped the picture she picked up as the glass shattered everywhere. She looked at her dad, in a fit of rage.

"And you never told me?!" She hissed.

Tony raised his hands in defense as he tried to reason, "Violet, please..."

Violet yelled, "You had the nerve to look for me when you already replaced me?!"

"I never replaced you," Tony replied calmly.

"Like hell!" Violet cursed, not caring and not paying attention to the icicles forming around the halls and doorways.

"He wants to know you, Violet! Charles is a very curious young lad!" Tony responded, freaking out at his daughter's anger and the mysterious violet ice that was forming around and near her.

"Bite me!" Violet hissed, making an icicle appear in front of her. Her face softened as she slowly realized what she was doing. "My powers... I still have them?" She whispered, not loud enough for her father to hear.

Tony saw the change in his daughter's emotions as the radio roared to life.

 _"Authorities say that the quarter thief and statue smasher, Timmy Turner, has been spotted here in Chicago. But just like the stars in the sky, the government assures us there is nothing wrong."_ The reporter stated.

"Timmy?" Violet whispered, as her icicles disappeared and as she looked outside, turning her back to her father. "He came here?"

"You know him?" Her father questioned, making a knife appear like magic.

"Yeah, the kid found me when came back somehow." Violet explained, not aware of the danger she was in.

"That was supposed to be me," an unfamiliar voice stated, slashing Violet's shoulder with the knife.

Violet fell to the ground as she looked up. Instead of her father being there, it was a floating jester. Violet instantly put ice on her shoulder, using her powers, in shock.

"You aren't my dad," she responded, terrified.

"I am Dimentio, pleaser of crowds and a minion of Count Bleck." He explained, slashing Violet's other shoulder. "And you just had to jump out of the story!"

Violet quickly did the same thing to her other shoulder as she asked, "Jump out of the story? What are you talking about?"

Dimentio chuckled evilly as he answered, "Oh, you'll find out."

Just as he was about to strike a big blow, Violet used her ice powers to smash down the halls and bring down the house. The smoke and destruction was so huge, it attracted Timmy and his fairies towards it.

"That had to be Violet! The ice leads that way!" Timmy shouted, driving towards the chaos.

Violet coughed, seeing the knife but no Dimentio. She couldn't help but wonder if what he told her was the truth or to get to her. Either way, if that was true, then there was really no point in staying. She wasn't going to anyhow. She knew that the Mushroom Kingdom was her home.

"Violet!" Timmy and his fairies shouted, gaining her attention.

"Timmy! Guys!" Violet gushed as Timmy skidded the car to a stop.

"I know where the wand is!" Timmy stated.

"Great!" She gushed, taking the wheel for the 11 year old.

"But it is in Las Vegas!" He added, taking the passenger side.

"Less great..." She groaned.

"What happened to your house?" Wanda asked, as Violet drove off.

"Let's just say I had a close call," Violet answered, making a snowhill. "Now, buckle up."

Timmy and his fairies obeyed as the spy car started to slide down fast towards Las Vegas. Dimentio appeared, looking rather interested.

"So," he mused. "The Chosen One of the fairies also gets involved in our tale. No matter, he's not the one I want. Since it is, indeed, the man in green that decides the fate of all worlds."

With that, Dimentio teleported himself to Count Bleck's castle. He had a slight change in plans.

* * *

Back with the others, it was finally night time as Violet crashed into a sign with the spy car.

Cosmo commented, "What happens in Vegas….well, you know the rest."

Wanda responded, "That's true."

Timmy commanded, "Come on!"

The five of them jumped out of the rocket ship and headed towards the ticket taker.

Violet stated, "Listen, mister. We need to get in this festival. This is a matter of global security! He's the Chosen One!"

The ticket taker sighed and responded, "Nobody gets in without a ticket or backstage pass."

Timmy got out a cannon and told the ticket taker, "Oh, okay. Here's our backstage pass!"

At those words, he blasted the wall and it created a big hole in the building.

The ticket taker, shaking in his shoes, told them, "Uh, enjoy the show."

The five heroes went into the stadium and the announcer on the stage yelled, "Give it up for Kiss!"

With an explosion and smoke, Kiss got onto the stage.

Paul and Gene went over to the microphone and asked the audience, "Are you too old to rock and roll?"

They both coughed and the audience answered, "No!" Just then, there were loud cracks and they all shouted, "Ow! Our backs!"

Kiss started to play and one of the band members brought out a white guitar that almost looked like a wand.

Timmy pointed at it and said, "There's the white wand!"

Wanda asked, "But how are you going to get onto the stage to get it?"

Violet stated, "She's got a point."

Timmy looked around and saw a MERF booth, selling grappling hooks and rope.

He stated, "I think I have a way."

When the agents weren't looking, Violet grabbed the grapple hooks and rope and headed up into the rafters. Timmy looked ready as Wanda tied the rope to his waist.

Violet told him, "I'll lower you down."

"Thanks Violet," Timmy replied. "It is better than relying on Cosmo."

Violet giggled as she lowered Timmy down. Unfortunately, the rope snapped as Timmy and Violet landed on the guitar player.

Gene spoke into the microphone, "Okay, let's hear a guitar solo."

The spotlight went on and they saw Violet and Timmy. And Timmy was holding the white wand guitar.

Paul asked, "Who the heck are they?"

Violet asked, "Uh, would you believe that he's the Chosen One and I'm just a friend?"

The band asked, in unison, "The Chosen One and a friend?"

Just then, Kiss poofed up some weapons to defend themselves.

Timmy started asked, scared, "So, you don't believe….?"

Gene stated, "We are the galactic guardians of the white wand."

Violet looked confused as she replied with the obvious, "We thought you were Kiss!"

Paul told her, "That's our day job. We've protected the white wand for centuries."

Timmy stated, "Centuries wow. You're older than you look."

Paul pointed towards his face and asked, "Why do you think we wear the make-up?"

Gene explained, "And we knew that one day an agent of the Darkness or a Chosen savior would come to claim it."

Paul finished, "If you're the Chosen One, you must prove it." The stadium started to shake as Timmy's head started to pound yet again. Paul added, "And you might want to hurry."

Just outside, the Darkness and the Eliminators were on their way to the stadium.

Timmy asked, "Okay, how do I prove it?"

Gene stated, "Bequeath to us the chosen heartiness and this axe is yours to light the Darkness."

Violet was very confused now as she asked, "What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

Paul told them, "We were hoping that you knew."

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof came down from the rafters - after a lot of walking.

Wanda told Timmy, "Timmy, they can't give you the wand unless you recite the ancient creed or say some ancient code or something!"

Timmy got annoyed as he was trying forget his pounding head and responded, "But, we don't know any ancient code! All I know is that I was chosen to be the new Chosen One, figured out an impossible Kiss riddle, met and saved Violet, got chased by MERF to get to MARF, only for you to tell me that I need an ancient code which I don't have…." Timmy got close to the microphone and finished, "Because I'm just plain old Timmy Turner!" As he said his name, it echoed a bit. Timmy blinked a few times and asked, "I just said my name out loud, didn't I?"

Paul added, "Yeah and it kind of echoed a bit."

Violet looked at Timmy and asked, "Wait why does that matter?"

Just then, the Eliminators busted in. The robots blasted at them, forcing everyone to hide behind an amp.

Gene turned to Timmy and said, "Okay, we believe you. The white wand is yours."

Timmy gushed, "Awesome!" That's when he realized as he asked, "Now what?"

Paul asked, "You're kidding right?"

Violet defended, "Well, he's new at this!"

The Eliminators destroy their hiding place and the Top Eliminator said, **"Show is over, Chosen One."**

Gene yelled, "The show is never over! Time to rock and roll!"

They start to battle the Eliminators as Violet fired ice balls. However, the Eliminators make Kiss' weapons disappear as Violet saw there was too many for her to handle by herself.

"Crud," she complained.

Paul pointed out, "Okay, all of our weapons are bye-bye."

Timmy smirked and responded, "Not every weapon." He turned to Poof and pointed to the gadget on the Top Eliminator that looked like a teething ring. He added, "Look, Poof! A teething ring!"

Poof went bonkers as he chewed onto the ring and the Top Eliminator flicked the ring off as well as Poof. Both landed on the ground, safely. Timmy smiled at the sight.

Gene went over to the Top Eliminator and said, "Now, it is time for you to be eliminated!"

At that moment, he took a deep breath and used a flamethrower to melt the Top Eliminator.

Cosmo responded, "That's what I call bad breath!"

More Eliminators come out of the melted metal and blast them. They all hide behind another amp.

Violet turned to them and yelled, "You guys aren't the best guardians!"

Paul responded, "Yeah, well you're not the best Chosen One and a friend either, bub."

At those words, the Eliminators destroyed the amp.

Timmy pointed out, "Well, we got to do something! People with powers isn't going to fall from the sky and help us!"

Just then, a porthole opened as Mario, Tippi, and Peach fell out of it. They had just gotten their third Pure Heart and was headed back to Flipside.

"Mario! Princess Peach!" Violet gushed happily. She paused as she saw a ran bow pixl there. "And a rainbow butterfly?"

"Violet?!" Mario and Peach both asked, in a surprised unison.

"Hold on, she's with the Mario characters?" Paul asked Gene, whom shrugged.

"Where are we?" Tippi asked, looking around.

"Mario, quick! Use the star!" Violet gushed, ignoring Tippi for a second.

"Uh okay." Mario replied, a bit confused.

The red clad plumber quickly took out the Eliminators, pinning them down.

"Yay?" Peach cheered, a bit confused.

"Mario to the rescue!" Timmy gushed.

But his gushing quickly turned into gasping as the battle wasn't over just yet…

* * *

 _AK1028: While some things are the same, some are completely different! We'll be getting into that more as we go! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. The Strange Man in Green

_The Strange Man in Green_

* * *

Mario, Peach, and Tippi got on the stage. As they were reunited with Violet; the red clad plumber, the rainbow butterfly pixl, and the mushroom princess saw the Darkness.

"Is that the Void?!" Peach asked, gasping.

"While it does look like the Void, it is not the same thing," Tippi informed, sounding awed.

"Then what is it?" Mario questioned, in awe.

"The Darkness..." Violet whispered as Paul approached Timmy.

"Time for the new Chosen One to light the Darkness!" He told the pink hated boy.

Timmy responded, "But, but... I don't know how to play guitar!"

 _'And I sure wish Marty would've taught me before I left 1986,'_ Timmy thought.

Gene came over to replied, "Timmy, don't play it…feel it."

Timmy looked over to his fairies, Mario, Peach, Violet, Tippi, and the fairy guardians. Each one of them gave the pink hated boy a thumb up as Timmy looked down at the guitar. Timmy close his eyes for a split second as he opened them and started to play.

His hands started to glow a white aura as he told everyone, "I…I feel it!"

Timmy kept playing and the audience started to cheer. The wand glowed a white aura and a white fire came from the guitar and blasted the Darkness.

His fairies cheered, "Keep rocking Chosen One!"

That's when Timmy started to lick the guitar silly.

Peach was grossed out as she commented, "Okay, that seems a bit too far."

Tippi said, flapping her wings, "Sure does..."

Paul shook his head and stated, "No, it is not!"

Gene seemed surprised and mumbled, "Dude, that's a long tongue."

The white fire came from the guitar again as it blasted the Darkness yet again. The Darkness then glowed a white light.

Mario gasped, "It's working?!"

Violet gushed, "It's working!"

The Darkness sucked in the Eliminators and retreating, freeing the planets it had eaten as well as Fairy World. Jorgen was also released as was Nacey, who somehow got captured as well.

A man in the audience said, "Awesome light show!"

At those words, the audience cheered.

Cosmo asked, "Is it over?"

Everyone waited patiently and their patience was rewarded as the stars in the sky came back.

Timmy answered, "Now, it's over."

Thus, Timmy played a few notes on the guitar.

Mario turned to Violet and asked, "So, where are we anyhow?"

Violet answered, after a long pause, "The upper world."

The red clad plumber looked surprised as Peach gasped.

"Whoa..." She gasped.

Tippi looked at Violet and asked, "And we were summoned here for what reason?"

"I don't know, honestly," Violet stated, with a shrug as Timmy came over to her. "But I want you to meet my friend, Timmy Turner."

Timmy bowed to them as Paul and Gene stated, in unison, "We should like party."

* * *

The next thing anyone knew, they were all in Fairy World. They were rocking out to Kiss, having fun.

Jorgen approached Timmy as he stated, "Nice job, Turner."

"Thanks Jorgen," Timmy replied, with a smile.

"Man, I just wish Luigi was here..." Violet commented, sounding worried.

"Who's Luigi?" Tippi asked.

Peach and Violet looked at Mario as they hissed, "You never told her?!"

Mario was about to defend himself when Nacey got into it.

"That's enough," she stated, wisely. She turned to Violet and added, "Violet Calico, correct?"

Violet nodded as she replied, "Yeah?"

Nacey responded, "Glad to see you made new friends in your new home."

Violet looked confused and asked, "How did you know I wasn't from the Mushroom Kingdom originally?"

Jorgen chuckled at that as he stated, "She don't know you very well, does she?"

"To be completely fair, she did just meet me." Nacey pointed out.

Jorgen groaned as Nacey giggled. Before Violet could ask any questions, a man that looked like Timmy bolted in.

He commented, "At last! I, Turbo Thunder, have completed my training and I am here to stop the Darkness!" He looked around and saw no Darkness and added, "Wait, am I late?"

Nacey answered, "Big time!"

Everyone laughed and unknown to any of them, the stars in the sky disappeared yet again.

Cosmo responded, "He just did a me!"

To that, everyone laughed more.

* * *

That evening, Mario and his team were getting ready to leave.

Timmy asked, "Do you have to go Violet?"

Violet nodded sadly as she answered, "Sorry bud."

Timmy hugged her leg and stated, "I'm gonna miss you..."

Violet looked at Timmy then her friends. Peach saw her face as she signaled Mario and Tippi.

"Let's leave them to say their goodbyes," the mushroom princess stated.

"Okay," Tippi replied, fluttering onto Peach's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" Mario asked, looking at her.

"Yes, he reminds me a lot of Luigi," she answered, with a smile.

Mario only offered a small smile as he followed Peach, Tippi, and Jorgen back to Flipside. Violet kneeled down to the little boy, still smiling.

"I remind you of Luigi?" He asked, sounding a bit surprised.

Violet nodded as she answered, "You have a heart of gold and will do anything for your friends and family. That's a brave soul and you are just like him."

Timmy giggled as Violet started to tickle his tummy. Violet giggled too as she patted his head.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked hopefully.

Violet smiled wide as she answered, "I guarantee it."

Timmy chuckled at that as he stated, "Oh, almost forgot!" That's when he gave her a piece of paper. "That's for you."

Violet took and looked at it, asking, "What is it?"

"An explanation of what happened to Tony Calico, your father," Timmy answered. He quickly added, stopping Violet from opening it, "But you must open it when you return to Flipside."

"What? Why?" She asked, looking at Timmy in confusion.

Timmy smiled as he answered, "Just call it a request by Doc."

Violet frowned at that but before she could protest, she felt herself being transported to Flipside.

* * *

 **Luigi's POV**

Oh...my head hurt... I think I had too many Shroom Shakes... The last thing I remember was Peach getting forced to marry to...Bowser?! My eyes bolted open as I jumped to my feet. When I saw no one, my mind went a thousand miles per second. What was going on? Where was I? What happened to Peach, Bowser, and Violet? Violet?! Oh man, where was she?! Was she safe?! And why was this castle so god damn creepy?!

I said aloud, "I messed up again... Peach is probably married to Bowser now and Violet is probably with Waluigi. Ooh, if he hurts her, I will have a serious talk with him..."

A voice interrupted me and asked, "You awake, Green?"

I spun around and saw two Goombas standing there. I was so used to seeing them, it was like meeting up with old friends.

I responded, "Yeah...you guys alright?"

After they reassured me when they were alright, mumbling something about me - which I heard and that hurt - I asked them if they saw anyone. When they said no, my heart rate increased. I was getting very worried. Violet and I were separated once before, during our mansion fiasco. I knew we had to see if anyone was here but the Goombas refused and said that we should get out of here instead. I agreed, leading the charge.

The Koopas did try to stroke my ego but I didn't buy any of it. Violet told me that whatever bad guys say to you, don't believe it. Finally, after awhile, the three of us got to a dead-end. _'Ah crap,'_ I thought. Suddenly, something got the Goomba behind me. The Goomba in front of me looked disorientated.

He cried out, "GARY! NO!"

"Hmm-mmm-mmm... I've been looking all OVER for you."

Standing there was Nastasia and the brainwashed villains. I knew we were in trouble, there was no way I could beat them all on my own. The Goombas that was with me, surrendered himself to them - not going under brainwashing. I was a bit upset but I did understand the meaning, I was outnumbered. And the next thing I knew, I was down on the ground, calling out for Malleo (my nickname for Mario) and blacked out completely.

* * *

 **Regular POV**

Nastasia looked at the slightly brainwashed Luigi with a frown. She couldn't believe how hard he was fighting her spell. That's when she had an evil idea. They had to get Luigi on their side.

She turned to the brainwashed minions and ordered, "Get him to, um, my room. And bring the hat."

The brainwashed minions all model and said, in a creepy unison, "Yes Nastasia... All hail Count Bleck."

With that, the brainwashed minions picked up the knocked out Luigi and his hat, taking him to Nastasia's room. They placed him in a chair, placing the hat behind the pillow. Nastasia waited until she knew that they were gone before turning to her knocked out victim. He looked just like the man in red but he was a lot taller and a lot thinner.

Nastasia knew she had to be quick with her next move. Seeing some rope and a piece of cloth, she got an idea. She quickly bound Luigi to the chair, gagging him in the process. Luigi didn't stir and instead of waiting, Nastasia hit him awake. Luigi woke up as he saw the situation he was in and started to struggle.

Nastasia was amazed as she commented, "Already fighting the hypnosis... You, um, are strong."

She continued hitting him, ripping his shirt and jeans. Luigi continued to struggle, bleeding badly. Nastasia knew that if this was going to work, it was going have to be a strong hypnosis.

She stated, "You will no longer be loyal to your brother. You will be loyal to Count Bleck."

Luigi kept struggling as Nastasia saw something on his skin. Scars. She quickly opened them as Luigi groaned in massive pain.

Nastasia replied, "You deny your loyalty to your brother? What if one day he denies being loyal to you? Stops being your brother. You'd be all alone in the world. No more _"Mario"_."

Luigi's eyes widen as he struggled worse. He thought, _'No, Malleo would never do that!'_ Just then, Nastasia striked the big scar, making him bleed worse. Luigi struggled more, taking the gag off for a minute.

He screamed in the utmost pain, "MARIO!"

That's when he slumped his head and shoulders, passing out from the pain. A few seconds later, he woke up with silver eyes. He looked down at his body, seeing he was tied up. He then looked at Nastasia and growled at her.

Nastasia commented, "You are born. But you shall not remember this. Or him either." She paused as she striked the big scar again. She hissed, "Understood?!"

He slowly nodded, bleeding badly. Nastasia snapped her fingers, returning everything to normal as a passed out L slept on her bed. She left him, waiting for him to wake up again. There was no turning back now.

* * *

 **L's POV**

Silence is indeed deafening. That's what I thought, I hated it. I gruffly woke up and saw that I was in a dark castle. My mind was clear but there was one color that was in my mind at the current moment...violet. _'Why the hell is the color violet on my mind,'_ I thought. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I quickly jumped to my feet instantly as I saw a woman standing there. She seemed rather quiet though.

She stated, "I see you are up."

I looked at her puzzled as I looked down at myself. It was weird because my outfit looked similar to a ninja's, black in every aspect. My belt was a light orange with a green buckle and had gold buttons on my outfit. There was a green bandana around his neck as well. I looked at her again, a bit confused.

I questioned, confused, "Are you addressing me?"

She explained, "Well, you are the only one in the room."

I simply nodded as he looked around, completely confused. What was I doing here? What was going on? How come I had no memories? Did I have amnesia? Where did I belong? What was my purpose? I turned to Nastasia, seeing my own silver eyes in the reflection of my silver eyes in her glasses.

I asked, very confused, "Where am I? What's going on? I have so many questions but I dare not ask them all."

She introduced herself first as Nastasia. She then explained to me about Count Bleck and his motives. After she was done explaining, I was automatically in for helping Count Bleck. The destruction of all worlds sounded pretty sweet to me. Nastasia pushed up her glasses as she eyed me.

She questioned, "What was the first thing you remembered?"

I felt that question was a bit odd but explained, "I was blank at first, I didn't remember much of anything, not even my name. The only thing that was on my mind was the color violet."

Nastasia said nothing, which got me a little concerned. That's when she gave me a hat. It was green and a _"L"_ stitched in it. I looked at it and then at her.

She stated, "This was found alongside of you when I found you. Perhaps you can use it?"

I took the hat and turned it inside-out. The L was now upside down and the hat as well the background was black. I seemed very pleased as I placed it on top of my messy brown hair. This was my chance to be better than whoever this former guy was but the color violet was puzzling me. Why was it bothering me? It didn't make any sense at all... But that's when I made a decision.

I vowed, "I'll be better than that loser, whoever he was."

 _'And find out more about this color violet,'_ I thought but didn't add.

* * *

 _AK1028: Things are only getting started here! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	8. A Break in the Action

_A Break in the Action_

* * *

Next time on Super Paper Wishology!

"The Void isn't gone...?" Violet asked, sounding scared.

"What is an Eliminator doing here?!" Mario blurted out.

Timmy laughed a bit uncomfortably as he started to say, "See, technically I'm not the Chosen One. That's what they call me, though…"

"Don't be so rude!" Bowser huffed. "You're the one asking a question!"

 **"My loyalty is with my count. Where does your loyalty lie, koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem?"** Mr. L told Bowser.

"And try to find the rest of the Pure Hearts here." Peach reminded Violet.

"This isn't supposed to be happening..." Jorgen grimaced.

"Timmy just saved our lives! We have to save him!" Nacey stated strongly, though still in tears.

Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count. So get lost."

L hissed, **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"**

"I also must tell you, the Light Prognosticus tells that the man in green will determine the fate of all worlds..." Merlon forewarned.

* * *

 _AK1028: All this and more as we start: The Exciting Middle Heart! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	9. The Exciting Middle Heart

_The Exciting Middle Heart_

* * *

Tippi, Mario, Peach, and Violet had made it back to Merlon's. The purple clad ice wielder saw the robed man, looking quite worried.

The rainbow butterfly pixl asked, "Merlon, what's wrong?"

"Plenty!" Merlon reported. "I found this passage in the Light Prognosticus. It says that the Void will not be alone and will have a counterpart in a land very far away. Something that the book calls the Darkness."

"The Void isn't gone...?" Violet asked, sounding scared.

"I also must tell you, the Light Prognosticus tells that the man in green will determine the fate of all worlds..." Merlon forewarned.

"My brother..." Mario barely whispered, in shock. "But we don't even know where he is!"

"Your brother?" Merlon repeated, a bit surprised.

"Long story, Merlon," Tippi told him. "But it sounds like the Darkness and the Void are indeed connected somehow!"

Violet slipped the note that Timmy gave her into her pocket as she stated, "I've got to warn Timmy!"

"And try to find the rest of the Pure Hearts here." Peach reminded Violet.

Merlon nodded in agreement as he stated, "Right now, that is your better bet."

Violet sighed sadly but couldn't help but feel worried for both Luigi and Timmy.

* * *

 _"You're late. Did something happen?"_

 _"Yes, my father caught me. Sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that."_

 _"I was worried you wouldn't come..."_

 _"You are a strange girl... You know what I am and yet you do not seem afraid."_

 _"I don't care what you are. I just wanted to see you. Is that...is that so wrong?"_

 _"No. No, of course not. I wanted to see you too..."_

 _"Blumiere... Do you mind if I sit next to you?"_

 _"Please do, Timpani. Let's return to our conversation. I must know more of you..."_

* * *

In Fairy World, unaware of the danger, Timmy was celebrating his recent victory over the Darkness. The young boy was having so much fun that he never wanted to go home.

"Timmy, don't you think it is time to go home?" Wanda asked, sounding worried about her god child.

Timmy tried not to grab his head as it was starting to pound. _'So, it isn't over,'_ Timmy thought. He looked up at Wanda, seeing the worry in her pink eyes.

"Wanda," Timmy answered carefully. "I wanna go home. I really do. But when you have the parents I do and the life I have, why would I want to go back? Mario and Luigi don't have to."

"They are different," Wanda pointed out. "So is Violet."

"Oh Wanda," Timmy stated, sitting on a window ledge. "Mario and Luigi's parents are dead. They have no reason to come back here." He paused as he took a strawberry milkshake from the cart near him. He stir the straw slowly, as if he was mulling something over. He finally added, "And don't get me started on Violet."

"You care for her..." Wanda breathed.

"She did help us out." Timmy reminded his fairy god mother. "Besides, I don't think things are over yet."

"Why not?" Wanda asked, a bit surprised.

"Call it a kids intuition," Timmy simply answered.

* * *

Meanwhile on Yugopatmia, King Grippulon came out of the capitol and approached his wife, Queen Jipjorrulac.

He took a deep breath and told his wife, "Another glorious Yugopotamia day. The garbage is in bloom." To the right was the garbage dump and there was a lot of garbage there. He added, "The lake monsters are singing."

At that moment, a lake monster near-by roared.

Queen Jipjorrulac looked up and finished, "And the sky is filled with giant fireballs headed right for us."

King Grippulon was wrapped up in the past and started to say, "It's just like the night we…" He then realized what his wife had had said and blurted out, "Giant fireballs?" He looked up and saw the fireballs land and the Eliminators come out of them. The Eliminators start to attack everyone. He yelled, "We're under attack!"

With that, King Grippulon ran over Queen Jipjorrulac, went into the capitol, and he got the three escape pods come out.

Queen Jipjorrulac asked, "Are you sure you know how to work the royal escape pods?"

King Grippulon looked annoyed and answered, "Of course! I'm the king! Watch!" He got out a remote controller and accidently blasted off one of the escape pods. He said, sheepishly, "One of us should been on that."

Queen Jipjorrulac grabbed the remote and started to say, "Oh, give me that before you…" Before she could finish her sentence, she pressed the button and accidently blasted off another escape pod. She said, also sheepishly, "Eh, my bad."

King Grippulon pointed out, "Only the prince's pod is left! But, Mark is spending his days on Earth, hating his home planet, and chilling with the universe's greatest warrior, Timmy Turner."

Queen Jipjorrulac pointed behind him and asked, "Isn't that Mark right there?"

King Grippulon spun around and saw his only son.

Mark told them, "Yo, rental units! 'Sup? Okay, I came back home to get a new fake-I-fire as my old one is on the fritz and only converts me into ladies footwear."

To prove his point, he spun his fake-I-fire and became a flat heeled shoe. He then became a high heel shoe.

Queen Jipjorrulac said, "Ooh, nice pump!"

Mark turned back to normal but before he can grab another belt, more fireballs crash into the capitol and more Eliminators come out. King Grippulon put Mark into his escape pod.

He instructed his son, "Quick, go to Earth my son! And carry on the legacy of our beloved planet! Though you will be superior to earthlings, do not…" Before he could finish his statement, Queen Jipjorrulac blasted him off to Earth. King Grippulon shot his wife a look and yelled, "I wasn't finished!"

The Eliminators cornered them and pointed their blasters at them.

Queen Jipjorrulac yelled, "But, I think we are!"

King Grippulon told her, "Well, then. Let me protect you my sweet."

At those words, he put her in front of him protecting himself like several times before. The Eliminators suck them in and the Top Eliminator comes in.

He grabbed the box of the fake-I-fires and said, **"He will not escape us this time because he will come right to us."**

With that, he lifted the box up the Darkness sucked it in. The Top Eliminator laughed as the Darkness started to eat up Yugopotamia. Mark saw his home planet being eating up by the swirling vortex of death.

He yelled, "Is there, like, anyone who can help us?"

* * *

Back in Flipside and in one of its chapters, Tippi was captured by a chameleon named Francis. Peach, Violet, and Mario went chasing after him. Sooner or later, the three heroes happened upon a castle and it was no ordinary castle... Mario used Boomer to take down the castle, revealing Bowser himself.

Mario swore, "Ah for Pete's sake!"

Violet joked, "What did Pete ever to do you?"

Before Mario could say anything; Peach yelled, "MARIO!"

The red clad plumber turned and saw that Bowser had the mushroom princess.

Bowser stated, "Gotcha wife-y!"

Violet threw some icicles at him and yelled, "Not on my watch!"

Mario was impressed as Violet managed to construct a super thick ice sword with her ice powers.

He asked, "You know how to do that?"

Violet answered, modestly, "Nana taught me."

Knowing that she was talking about the portrait ghost Nana that she and Luigi took down together, Mario decided to save Peach out of the tower. As he did that, Violet valiantly fought Bowser - even though she was a bit underpowered. Violet thought as Bowser scrapped at her, making her bleed, _'I helped fight ghosts, I helped fight Boolossus, I helped fight King Boo...there's no way I'm letting this overweight koopa defeat me!'_

Finally, after awhile, Mario saved Peach and Violet defeated Bowser. She was badly hurt and had fainted. Mario and Peach quickly took her back to Flipside, leaving Bowser there all confused. He eventually decided to follow them, leaving his minions to hold down the fort.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy finally gave in to Wanda and returned home. There was a sudden knock at Timmy's bedroom door.

Mr. Turner (Terrance) asked, "Oh, Timmy. Are you home?"

Wanda whispered, "See? I told you that your parents were worried sick about you."

Timmy lowered his guard as he admitted, "Okay, maybe you're right."

Just like that, his fairies disguised themselves as goldfish. The door opened and there were Timmy's parents, in skiing clothes. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof disguised themselves as goldfish. Mr. and Mrs. Turner came in.

Mrs. Turner (Tamara) started to say, "Hi, sweetie. We just got back from our amazing ski trip and we were wondering…"

Terrance finished, sheepishly, "Did we forget to bring you?"

Timmy shot Wanda a look at that moment. She just smiled sheepishly. Timmy groaned internally. He should've expected that his parents would never change.

Timmy answered, a bit softly, "Yeah, but it is okay. I'm the Chosen One."

Tamara gushed, as she and Terrance tore off their skiing gear and were wearing tropical gear, "Great! Now, we're going to go pack for our tropical vacation."

Terrance added, "And we promise not to forget you!"

With that, the two of them ran off as Timmy's fairies appeared.

Wanda cooed, "O-oh, a vacation with your parents. A chance for you to reconnect with your parents and Earth."

Timmy sadly counted down, "Three, two, one."

At one, the family car drove off without Timmy in it.

Cosmo commented, "Timmy was right, Wanda."

Timmy added sadly, "They will never change."

Before Wanda could comfort him, Timmy was already in the treehouse, in a depressed state. He liked being the new Chosen One better. At least he didn't get hurt emotionally.

* * *

Back in Flipside, Merlon treated Violet reassuring the heroes (and Bowser) that she was fine. _'I guess that ghost hunting with Luigi took its told a few months ago,'_ Mario thought as he looked over at Bowser. He was sitting down with Peach, being a rather peaceful koopa king. Even though it was a bit out of character for him, Bowser wanted to show that he at least had some kindness - if that was at all possible.

Bowser questioned, "So he only married us to bring forth the Chaos Heart?"

Peach explained, "From what Violet has told me, yes. So the void being created is our fault..."

Bowser stated, "Luigi had a hand in it too, he shouldn't have stomped on it."

Peach asked, "Speaking of Luigi, did you see him at all?"

Bowser answered, "No, not really."

Mario stated, "Then that means my younger brother is still out there and the Darkness..."

Peach turned to Bowser and said, "Come with us. We need your help."

Bowser stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "No. I don't wanna. I'd think about it if it was you, but there's NO WAY I'm helping Mario!"

Peach shook her head and replied, "We don't have time for you to be a baby. Come on, please?"

Bowser responded, "But... But I'm Bowser! I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm gonna take over the world any day now!"

Mario pointed out, "If you don't help us and this all happens, then there will be no world for you to conquer. All of your brainwashed minions will be working for another cold and heartless boss!"

Bowser got mad and stomped on the ground before finally saying, "FINE! I'll join your stupid quest. You happy?!"

Peach smiled as Mario merely rolled his eyes. Things were going to be rather interesting now...

* * *

 _AK1028: Already we have a long chapter! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	10. The Emerge of Mark

_The Emerge of Mark_

* * *

Timmy sniffled, in his depressed state. He loved his parents, he truly did. But he often why he stayed here in Dimmsdale when there was better stuff on the horizon. _'I am trying to hold on for you, Doc,'_ he thought. _'I just want this over with.'_

Just then, he heard Mark yelling, "Timmy Turner, like, help!"

Timmy's fairies and Timmy went into the front yard as they saw Mark there.

"Mark?" Timmy asked, looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

Mark answered, sounding freaked out, "You must, like, help me! Evil robots and a swirling vortex of death have swallowed up my entire planet!"

Timmy started to say, "So the Darkness is back..." That's when he realized as he shouted, "The Darkness is back?!"

The pink hated boy screamed, ran into a tree, and hid in it.

Wanda sighed, "Better than him being depressed."

Mark got him out of the tree as he grabbed him and stated, "But, you are like the Chosen One! And you must help me fight!"

Timmy laughed a bit uncomfortably as he started to say, "See, technically I'm not the Chosen One. That's what they call me, though…" That's when he realized something, his head pounding. "Wait, how did you know I was the new Chosen One? I never told you! And you are holding me kinda tight!"

Mark started to answer, "Because I must..." That's when a black vortex came out of his mouth as he finished, **"Eliminate Timmy Turner!"**

Cosmo and Wanda shouted out, in unison, "It's an Eliminator!"

* * *

Finally getting to the fort, the heroes quickly defeated the chameleon and freeing Tippi. Peach and Violet were the best in the fort, tricking Francis into letting them in. When the chameleon was trying to flirt with Peach or Violet, the other looked around for Tippi. Finally, after beating Francis, Tippi was free.

Tippi breathed, "Mario... You guys came to save me."

Mario stated, "Of course."

Violet replied, "You are our friend, after all."

Peach added, "And we leave no friend behind."

Bowser responded, "No matter how annoying you can be."

Tippi was touched her friends (and Bowser)'s words that a Pure Heart actually came out of her, surprising everyone.

She breathed, "The Pure Heart...? But how...?"

Violet questioned, "Tippi had a Pure Heart all this time?"

Peach answered, "Apparently."

Bowser stated, "That's really strange."

Mario replied, "Well, we have to take it in ordinary to save our worlds and hopefully find my baby brother."

With that, Mario took the Pure Heart as Tippi looked out at her friends. She felt so blessed to know them. Thus, she started to change.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale; Timmy wished, "I wish the Mark Eliminator was gone!"

Cosmo and Wanda tried to poof away the Eliminator but the Eliminator takes the wands. That's when the Mark Eliminator pulls Timmy closer in.

Cosmo and Wanda shouted, in unison, "Timmy! No!"

Timmy screamed in terror just as an escape pod lands on the Eliminator. The robot turned back to normal as another Mark came out of the pod.

He said cheerfully, "Yo, Earth buds!" He paused and asked, "'Sup?"

Timmy picked up the robot arm as he muttered, "The Darkness is back..."

Just as he said that, he freaked out then fainted.

* * *

In Castle Bleck, Dimentio reported on what happened in the tree where the heroes defeated him. When Dimentio brought up that the heroes were too strong, Bleck countered that the Light Prognosticus was purely false and that the Dark Prognosticus held the answer to defeat the heroes. Count Bleck turned to Nastasia.

He stated, "Oh, Nastasia? I think it is time we set _"him"_ on these pests."

Nastasia nodded and replied, "Yeah, um, I can take care of that for you, Count."

Count Bleck responded, "Lovely, exclaimed Count Bleck. Return to your posts, my dear minions."

The three minions commented, "As you command, Count! HAIL BLECK!"

With that; O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio left the room - leaving Nastasia and Count Bleck alone. Nastasia barely managed an um but it managed to catch Count Bleck's attention.

Count Bleck asked, "Does something trouble you, Nastasia?"

Nastasia answered, "Yeah, Count... You know there's still time... You can still change your mind."

Count Bleck stubbornly stated, "That is enough, Nastasia. We've already come this far, so we shall forge on! But you needn't stay by Count Bleck's side. You can depart with my blessing."

Nastasia perked up and replied, "Um, no, my count. I won't be doing that. My life is already sworn to you. Yeah, it's belonged to you since the day you saved me... I'll be sticking it out with you until my game ends, 'k?"

Count Bleck responded, "If that pleases you..."

With that, the two of them headed off in two separate directions. Unknown to them, Dimentio was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale; Cosmo freaked out, "It's another Mark Eliminator!"

Poof, using ninja moves, threw a dirty diaper at Mark. Mark opened his mouth and actually ate it.

Mark stated cheerfully, "Whew! Diaper delight!"

Timmy muttered, "No vortex mouth, eats dirty diapers... It's the real Mark!"

Mark grabbed Timmy and stated, "Oh, greatest warrior in the universe. You must help me defeat the metal robots dudes and the swirling vortex of death!"

The Eliminator disappeared, leaving the fake-I-fire behind.

Wanda added, "And they stole your fake-I-fires!"

Mark gasped as he threw Timmy aside, "A new fake-I-fire! With Wi-Fi! Cha!" With that, he equipped it to himself, changing into a few things before turning into a human. "Cool! I'm Justin Jake Austin! Earth teen dream with three first names!"

Timmy spun the dial as Mark turned back to normal and realized, "So that's how they were able to disguise themselves as Mark!"

Wanda decided to ask the obvious, "But, why would the Darkness want to take over Yugopotamia and not the rest of the universe?"

Cosmo pointed out, "Maybe it doesn't want to destroy the universe? Maybe if it just wants to get Timmy! I mean, if I was just stopped by a 11 year old boy, I would try to take him out before I did it again. Wouldn't you?"

Wanda looked stunned as she asked, "Did Cosmo just figure this whole thing out?"

Cosmo inflated his chest with pride as he answered, "Got that right!" But then it ended as he added, "Corndog what?"

* * *

 _"Timpani, why? Why do you avoid me?"_

 _"Ow... OW! Unhand me!"_

 _[THUD]_

 _"Huh? You're crying! Why? Timpani, you must tell me what has happened!"_

 _"It's nothing... Don't worry about it... Just forget it..."_

 _"Oh no... Timpani, is my father behind this?"_

 _"I'm... I'm just an ordinary girl. No matter how much I love you, we must part."_

 _"Timpani... I..."_

 _"This is good-bye, Blumiere. There's no other choice. This is our fate..."_

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale; Timmy declared, "This calls for the Chosen One!"

Mark gleefully started to cry happily as he stated, "Yes! I knew you would like help me, Timmy Turner!"

Timmy waved his hands in defense and replied, "Not me! Turbo Thunder! There is no way I am fighting the Darkness again!"

Cosmo looked confused as he asked, "Is that your new action phrase because it's rather long…?"

Timmy explained, "We find Turbo Thunder, he'll fire his thunder pits at the Darkness, the Darkness goes bye-bye and I live happily after where Neutron will marry Trixie Tang." He spotted Trixie nearby as he waved, "Hi, Trixie!"

Trixie screamed as she ran off, "Help, police! Ah!"

Timmy told them, "She digs me." He paused and added, "Now, let's find Turbo Thunder!"

And with that, they were off to find the original Chosen One, Turbo Thunder.

* * *

Back in Fairy World, Turbo Thunder was holding up a sign that read: The Darkness is coming back. Next to him was a coffee cup.

He shouted, "The Darkness is coming back!" A fairy flicked a quarter into his cup and floated off. He stated, "Thanks! And you'll all be sorry that you rejected the true Chosen One, Turbo Thunder!"

Just then, Nacey appeared using a porthole.

"Oh Turbo," she said softly. "You have really sunk low. You really think that anyone is going to believe you?"

"You do, don't you?" He asked hopefully.

"I hope, for Timmy Turner's sake, that you are wrong." She answered, sounding worried. She paused and added, "Now, get out before I banish you."

"Miss Cortex..." Turbo protested.

Nacey didn't answer as she sent him away. That's when Timmy, Mark, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in a POOF.

"Hey guys," Nacey commented, smiling.

Timmy asked, sounding worried, "Nance, have you seen Turbo Thunder?"

Nacey looked pale as she answered, "Timmy, don't tell me I made a mistake."

Timmy sighed and stated, "Afraid so, Nance. The Darkness IS coming back."

"Oh Grambi's ghost," she muttered, quickly getting a hold of Jorgen.

* * *

After a few short minutes, they were all in the Cave of Destiny.

Jorgen asked, "What are you saying? That I missed the hidden part of the cave prophecy!" He paused then added, "Turner! I have the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a puma, and the wisdom of a great horned owl!"

Nacey stated, smelling his breath, "And the breath of a skunk!"

Jorgen shot her a look as Timmy went over to another part of the cave. He clapped as it instantly became light.

He read, "Part Two: How to Find the Second Wand."

Jorgen grimanced, "Okay, maybe it is the eyes of a mole and the wisdom of a clothes hamper but I still have the strength of a lion!"

Nacey teased, "At times."

Jorgen shot her a look as Timmy groaned, "There's a second wand?!"

Cosmo pointed to a cave drawing that shows the Eliminators taking over Fairy World as he commented, "Hey, check this cave drawing out! This looks like the Eliminators taking over Fairy World!" He started laughing then stopped. He added, realizing what he just said, "Corndog, what?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown Fairy World, Cupid's chocolate arrived while he's having lunch with Juandissimo and Iris. Iris Studwell was Dr. Rip Studwell's younger sister. She had long purple curly hair, purple eyes, wearing a purple sparkling shirt, purple lipstick, white pants, and white shoes.

Cupid complained, "Argh, this is solid! I said that I wanted my heart filled with caramel and nugget!"

Iris groaned, "Really? Can calm yourself?"

Juandissimo questioned, "Why don't you have a salad for once? Caramel makes you irritable."

Cupid replied, "No, what makes me irritable is how busy it is in downtown Fairy World. What's with all the fairies?"

At his words, some of the fairies turned into Eliminators. Iris screamed.

Juandissimo stated, "Those aren't fairies! Those are Eliminators!"

Iris screamed, "Float for the hills!"

They all fly off, screaming as the Eliminators sucked them up.

* * *

Back in the Cave of Destiny, Jorgen rubbed his head.

Jorgen stated, "I just felt a disturbance in the fairy force like a thousand fairies cried out in agony. We must quickly decipher part two of the prophecy and stop the Darkness…again."

Nacey replied, "Sounds about right."

Mark took out some reading glasses as he told them, "Okay, it says, _'the second wand is on the dark side of the blue moon'._ "

Timmy looked surprised as he asked, "It's written in Yugopotamian?"

Mark took off his reading glasses and answered, "Cha and I got to tell you. It's kind of freaking me out a little."

Jorgen stated, "You're freaked? I think my mole vision just saw those stalagmites moved!"

Just then, the stalagmites turn into Eliminators.

"Oh crud," Nacey groaned as the Eliminators opened a vortex into the Darkness, taking the wands.

Jorgen yelled, "Ah! Our wands!"

Before Nacey could do anything, the Top Eliminator threw a net at them, capturing them.

Mark screamed as he latched onto Timmy, crying, "Ah! Hold me, Turner!"

The Top Eliminator stated, **"And now I have you!"**

"Not today!" Nacey replied, quickly opening a porthole.

Timmy and Mark went through the porthole as the Eliminators looked confused and angry.

The Top Eliminator ordered, **"Put these with the others. Then find and eliminate Timmy Turner."**

Wanda asked, "What does he mean by _"others"_?"

* * *

 _AK1028: This should be good! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	11. Mr Prisoners

_Mr. Prisoners_

* * *

After meeting Squirps, our heroes were exploring the simple place known as the Whoa Zone. Eventually, the four heroes caught up to Squirps, who was in an empty room. Squirps looked at them and squawked.

He commented, "SLOWPOKES! SQUAKLES! Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! That Pure Heart that you are looking for is just up ahead, space grunts!"

Our heroes were about to go up ahead but a voice captured their attention.

 **"Squirps. You've done well. You're a smart kid."**

Squirps blushed and responded, "Squirple squee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" That's when he realized something, none of the group was talking and asked, "Wait...whose voice was that, squoh?"

In an instant, a flash of black knocked Squirps away from the group. He was kneeling down in front of them and then got up. Tippi, Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Violet all studied him. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way.

Violet couldn't explain it but she felt a connection to this guy. The masked man got up, cackling evilly as Squirps was beyond dazed and was kicked away by this mysterious man.

Tippi asked the masked man, "Wh-who are you?"

He answered, striking a pose, **"Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder...Mr. L!"**

Peach breathed, "Mr. L?"

Mario stated, "I don't know who you are but if you are aligned with Count Bleck, you are no friend of ours."

Bowser got in front of the three heroes - but more specifically Mario - and stood in front of Mr. L.

The Koopa King told Mario, "Leave the quips to me. This guy looks like chump change anyhow!"

Mr. L responded, **"I'm supposed to be afraid of a koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem? Please, you get foiled all the time by sir-jumps-a-lot every time you try to capture can't-defend-myself-mushroom-princess. However..."** When he said that, he jumped over Bowser and landed right next to Violet. Violet was a bit freaked out a first, getting ready to fight. He added, **"You are different. I can feel the coldness of your body yet the warmness of your heart. What's a body-cold-as-ice like yours doing with such losers?"**

Violet scolded, "For your information, these are my friends. And you buster are going down."

Mr. L replied, **"We shall see about that. Why? Because I'm about to give you a burial at sea... I mean, a burial in space."**

Bowser pushed Violet aside and huffed, "Bring it!"

Mr. L commented, **"Ooh, the evil king of all charlatans! Do I look scared? Have at you!"**

With that, Bowser started to fight Mr. L, eventually defeating him and his metal monstrous robot, Brobot. Mr. L quickly escaped, vowing to return. Violet couldn't help but wonder if he was indeed her boyfriend. Squirps smiled as he lead them to a room. In the middle of the room was a golden statue.

Squirps commented, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Squirps brought them here!"

Peach looked and whispered, "That's his mom?"

Violet whispered back, "Apparently."

Tippi whispered to them, "I wonder what this is all about."

Bowser questioned, "What's going on here?"

Mario lectured, "Don't be rude. Go ahead, Squirps."

Squirps seemed to have nodded and explained, "This is Squirps' mommy! The queen of Squirpia! Her name is Squirpina XIV!"

Tippi started to ask, "The queen is your mother... So that means your..."

Squirps added, "Squirps is the prince of Squirpia, a once great kingdom. My true name is... Squirp Korogaline Squirpina! Sorry Squirps didn't tell you right away, it makes Squirps a target."

Bowser commented, "That does make sense, I guess."

With that, Squirps gave them the Pure Heart. Heading back to Flipside, our heroes had this strange feeling that Mr. L looked strangely familiar...

* * *

Back in Abacatraz; Cupid, Iris, and Juandissimo were in a cell together.

Cupid stated, "You cannot keep all of Fairy World locked up! Love always conquers Darkness."

Juandissimo added, "And my sexiness can never be contained!" Just then, he ripped his shirt to prove his point. "See?"

Iris asked the Eliminators, "Can you seriously put him somewhere else?"

But her pleas were not heard as a metal door locked on their cell. In another cell; Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, and Nacey were tossed into it. The Eliminators closed it and walked away.

Wanda groaned, "Oh no! We're locked in Abacatraz, Fairy World's maximum security prison and who knows where you sent Timmy!"

Nacey stated, "I did send him back to Dimmsdale. I just hope he'll be safe there."

* * *

Back in Count Bleck, Nastasia introduced Mr. L to all of the minions. Granted, the masked man did criticize them for being _'juniors'_ but other than that, things looked smooth. When Mr. L left to repair Brobot, Count Bleck looked up.

He commented, " _'Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart to bring darkness to all.'_ So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

Dimentio perked up and asked, "So what you are saying is... _'the man in green'_ is our minion-in-training Mr. L?"

O'Chunks stated, "What? That makes sense as much as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!"

Bleck advised, "Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission."

O'Chunks replied, "Ah, that makes sense! You can count on me! I, O'Chunks, swear to you... This hero has got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!"

With that, O'Chunks headed off to get ready. Dimentio and Mimi left as well, leaving Nastasia and Count Bleck alone.

Nastasia commented, "Yeah, I hate to be a whistle-blower here, but O'Chunks may not... Actually; Dimentio, Mimi, AND Mr. L may not be ready for this. That hero's gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. He'll come for you..."

Bleck chuckled and stated, "All is according to plan, Count Bleck assures you."

Nastasia replied softly, "It's strange... Nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did... And yet, you've been made to destroy it."

Bleck responded, "That's quite enough, Nastasia."

Nastasia whispered, "If I could, I, um..."

Bleck perked up, hearing her and asked, "You'd what?"

Nastasia answered, "If only I could've been that girl... Things would've been different..."

"She cannot be replaced," Bleck stated, with a shake of his head. "You could never hope to do so, Nastasia."

"Yeah, um, I'm very sorry," Nastasia replied. "That just slipped out."

Bleck lowered his hat and responded, "To be sure... She is gone... Gone from all worlds, never to return..."

With that, Count Bleck left, leaving a heartbroken Nastasia behind.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, the porthole opened as Timmy and Mark, arriving back in Timmy's room.

Mark commented, "Cool, we're wall vomit!" He asked, getting freaked out, "Now, what's going on, bro?"

Timmy answered, "The Darkness wants to destroy me but if we can find the second wand, we can destroy the Darkness first."

Mark perked up at that as he replied, "We? Yeah, no. You see it's the Chosen Uno, not the Chosen Duo. So, you go out and battle the suck-y bots and the not Chosen One….that's moa, will stay here and nosh and these tiny tubes of spicy flesh."

With that, Mark relaxed on Timmy's bed, munchig down some weenies.

Timmy pointed out, "May I remind you that you lost your entire planet to that thing?! And you read the prophecy! Now, are you a man or a mouse?!"

Mark spins his fake-i-fire as he turns into a green mouse and responded, "Like, squeak?"

Timmy hissed, "Fine, I'll do it myself. At least I won't be fooled by their surprise attacks."

Tamara called upstairs, "Oh Timmy!"

Terrance added, "We have a surprise for you!"

Timmy ran down the stairs (ignoring his pounding head) as he jumped up and down.

He hyperly asked, "Surprise? You said surprise? Boy wants surprise!"

Both his parents turned around as their eyes turned green and stated in unison, **"Eliminate Timmy Turner!"**

Timmy freaked out and fainted. Mark run down the stairs, getting on Timmy's chest.

He put out his hand and said, "Back off suck-y bots!" That's when he looked down and saw that he was still a mouse. He added, "Oh, wait. Hold that thought, bro." He spun the fake-i-fite transformed into a kangaroo. He smiled and stated, "Better. Suck-y bots, say hello to the _'Chang'_ aroo."

With that, Mark knocked out the two Eliminators using one kick and fled with Timmy. They both went outside as Timmy woke up.

Timmy commented, "Thanks for saving me."

Mark stated, "Hey, it's what sidekicks do."

* * *

Back in Flipside, Merlon approached the four heroes and Tippi. They had just returned back to Flipside, with another Pure Heart.

Tippi asked, "Hey what's going on Merlon?"

Merlon started to answer, "Plenty..." That's when his eyes turned a robot green as he added, **"Eliminate Timmy Turner!"**

That's when it opened a porthole to the Darkness.

"What is an Eliminator doing here?!" Mario blurted out.

"I have no idea!" Peach yelled.

"Not good!" Violet added.

With that, the Eliminator sucked up everyone but Bowser and a hidden Mr. L.

"Hey what was that thing?!" Bowser demanded, confused.

 **"You really are thick, koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem,"** Mr. L insulted as he came out of hiding.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Bowser huffed.

 **"Came to kick around sir-jumps-a-lot but it seems those bad-look-alikes-of-Brobot beat me to it,"** Mr. L explained, his arms crossed in front of his chest. **"Any ideas on what's going on?"**

Bowser was about to answer but realized that he didn't have an answer. He had no idea what that (what was it that Mario called it... Oh yeah!) Eliminator was doing here. Before he could tell Mr. L this, the mysterious henchman went into the real Merlon's house.

"Don't be so rude!" Bowser huffed. "You're the one asking a question!" Mr. L looked around as he saw the place empty. Bowser came in front behind him as the dark green clad mechanic took the Light Prognosticus. Bowser stated, "Hey, that's not yours!"

Mr. L smirked evilly as he snided, **"Since when does the king-of-the-fat-Koopas care about others?"**

Bowser got angry and replied, "This isn't fat! This is 100% prime-cut final boss!"

Mr. L sighed as he responded, **"Listen, I am trying to figure out why those robots were here."** He paused as added, **"Now, if you don't want to stop Count Bleck, that's fine. That's your choice. My choice is to help the count and give him the heroes. And if it means taking what I need to do that, I will do that. My loyalty is with my count. Where does your loyalty lie, koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem?"**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Abacatraz, the Dimmsdale crew walked in with the Eliminators right behind them. The two guards had their blasters drawn as they walked down the halls, passing by cell after cell. Some contained fairies, some contained anti-fairies, some contained Pixies, some contained the citizens of Dimmsdale, and so on.

Tamara asked, "Where are we again?"

Terrance shrugged as he answered, "The last thing I remember was us getting sucked into a man who looked exactly like me!"

A.J. spoke, "I surmise that we were abducted by some sort of alien race that can shape shift into any form they want."

Terrance added, "Either that or was a bad batch of cocktail weenies…"

The Eliminator spoke, **"The kid is right. We're aliens."**

Trixie looked like she was ready to laugh as she asked sarcastically, "Aliens? Right. What are you going to show us next? Fairies?"

Terrance laughed, "Ha! There isn't a bad batch of weenies in the world bad enough to get me into believing that." That's when the Eliminators opened the cell and they saw Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Jorgen, and Nacey. He added, in shock, "Bad! Bad weenies!"

With that, they all fainted.

Cosmo cheered, "Awesome! A fainting party!"

With that, Cosmo fainted. As the Eliminators closed the cells, they used their new roller skates and boom boxes to head off.

Wanda yelled, "Get us out of here!"

Jorgen held Nacey's hand as he commented, "Fear not, Wanda. For if I know Timmy Turner, he is probably hurdling through space with the speed of a space cheetah to obtain the second wand and saving us all!"

Nacey sighed, "We can only hope. Let us not forget what is also out there... The Void... Let us hope Mario and his friends don't get involved again."

Just then, the Eliminators brought in Mario and his friends.

Jorgen glared at her and stated, "You just had to say something!"

Nacey raised her hands in defense as she replied, "I swear, I didn't see this coming!"

* * *

 _AK1028: Or did she? Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	12. The Cragley Villains

_The Cragley Villains_

* * *

Bowser stared down Mr. L, who was flipping through the pages of the Light Prognosticus.

"Look," Bowser huffed. "You can have loyalty to Princess Daisy for all I care! All I want is MY Peach. You can do whatever you want to Mario."

 **"Tired of getting your ass beat, Koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem?"** Mr. L smirked, making smoke come out of Bowser's nose.

"Say that to my face!" He huffed angrily.

 **"Shut up already, I found my answer,"** Mr. L hissed as he put back the Light Prognosticus. **"And it turns out that something called the Darkness is going parallel to the Void."**

"Some back up plan of your count, I bet!" Bowser accused.

 **"Dramatic much,"** Mr. L accused right back, going behind Merlon's house.

"Now where are you going?!" Bowser questioned as he followed.

Mr. L felt along the wall, eventually finding a hollow spot. He smirked as he opened a door. There was a rainbow porthole.

 **"Smart, fortune-teller-with-a-magnificent-robe,"** Mr. L commented.

Bowser questioned, "What the heck is that thing?"

Mr. L explained, **"According to the notes your robed friend had, this porthole takes us to the other world, Dimmsdale."**

"And that's a good thing?" Bowser asked, a bit confused.

Mr. L answered, **"It will take us to where those bad-look-alikes-of-Brobot came from."**

Bowser stated, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

 **"Finally we agree,"** Mr. L replied as he and Bowser jumped through the rainbow porthole.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy and Mark were in the dump. However, there was a big hole where Mark's spaceship used to be.

Timmy asked, a bit upset, "Where is your spaceship?!"

Mark looked up as he answered, "Oh, I sort of left it on Yugopotamia which of course is now gone-zo. But, the good news is I have no idea where this blue moon is that we seek." He paused as he added, "Oh wait. I meant to say the bad news is is that I have no idea where the blue moon is."

Timmy sighed as he grumbled, fighting back his pounding head, "Okay, we have no space ship, we have no idea where the blue moon is, and there is no one to help us since the Darkness took all of my friends and loved ones!"

Mark asked, "Uh, isn't there someone who hates you that can help us?"

Hearing that, Timmy smirked with an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Crocker Cave, Crocker was eating some cocktail weenies.

Crocker exclaimed, "Yes! After 30 years of searching, 13 nervous breakdowns, and 4,000 cocktail weenies my magic seeking telescope will finally locate the legendary Fairy World!"

At that moment, Crocker looked through the telescope and only saw the stars.

Automatic voice commented, _"Fairy World not detected."_

Crocker cried out, "Curses!" He looked behind him as he saw Timmy and Mark were behind him. He screamed as he started to say, "I didn't steal anything! I mean…"

Mark grabbed Crocker, lifted him up, dropped him; he reported, "Bad news, he's not a metal suck-y bot." He paused and corrected, "Oh, I mean good news!"

Crocker looked at Timmy an asked, "What's going on? How did you sneak this squid past mother?"

Timmy answered, "Long story short. I'm being hunted down by an evil black porthole in space and need your help to locate a mystical and magical blue moon."

Crocker smirked evilly as he stated, "Tell me that you have fairies and we have a deal."

Timmy flatly admitted, "I have fairies."

Crocker started to shout, "No use in denying it..." He realized what happened as he added, "Oh, man. That was anti-climatic. But, I'm a man of my word." That's when he looked through his telescope. He explained, "On my many failed attempts to find Fairy World, I did find this blue moon in the Vegan system. Gives off a large magic reading but detected no life on the moon."

Timmy looked through it as he gasped, "The star crater! That's it! We need to get to that moon, fast!"

Crocker pressed a button as a rocket appeared and stated, "Behold the Crocker rocket!"

Mark questioned, "Dude, aren't you like a teacher? How do you afford all of this stuff?"

Crocker awkwardly asked, "Remember the funds for the new school's science wing that went missing?"

Timmy answered, "Yeah?"

Crocker stated, "You're looking at them."

Timmy perked up as he asked, "And this will help us get to the blue moon of Vegan?"

Crocker pulled out a remote as he asked, "Does this answer your question?" He pressed the button and blasts off the rocket by accident. He admitted sheepishly, "We've probably should've been on that."

Mark screamed and asked, "What are we going to do now? We have to save my planet and I cannot pull a spaceship out of my pants!"

Timmy put up his hands as he answered, "Calm down. We know where the second wand is. And I can get us a space ship. All I need is a laptop, a high speed Internet connection, and a whooping cushion."

Mark reached into his fake-i-fire as he pulled out a laptop, a high speed Internet connection, and a whooping cushion.

He told them, "Bingo." Both Timmy and Crocker shoot him a look. He added, "What? I said I couldn't pull a _spaceship_ out of my pants."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dark Ball, two of Dark Laser's goons are laughing at something.

Dark Laser went up to them and asked, "What's so funny?"

Both employees stopped laughing, immediately looking sheepish.

The first employee answered, "You wouldn't find it funny, sir."

Dark Laser started to reply, "What do you mean? I'm Dark Laser. I have a great sense of humor..." That's when he looked at the computer, rubbing his eyes. He shouted, "Leaping lightyears!"

On the computer was Dark Laser, dancing around as he was farting.

It stated, _"I'm Fart Laser! I'm Fart Laser! Pull my finger! I'm Fart Laser!"_

Dark Laser hissed, "Who posted these lies?" That's when he saw it was Timmy. He added, groaning, "Turner..."

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy closed his laptop.

He counted down, "Three...two...one."

Just then, the Death Ball lands and Dark Laser came out with his laser sword ready.

He growled, "Timmy Turner, this time you've gone too far. I told you about my inferable boil in confidence!"

Before Timmy could defend himself, a rainbow porthole opened above heir heads. One shadow landed on top of Dark Laser and then to safety. The other shadow landed...in a tree. The tree branch broke as the second shadow laid out on the ground, out cold. Vicky came over.

"Twerp, what's going on here?!" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Vicky, I can explain!" Timmy defended.

"Yo Vicky!" Mark greeted but was ignored.

Suddenly, a gray glove grabbed Vicky's neck. She started choking as she made eye contact with stunning silver eyes.

He snarled, **"I believe the pink-hated-beaver-face was about to go stop the Darkness."**

Vicky struggled against his grip as he threw her right into the same tree the second shadow hit. Dark Laser got up as Crocker and Mark were in awe of this masked bandit's strength. The second shadow, Bowser, slowly got up and shook off the shock. He looked to his left as he saw the red head teen by the tree.

"Hmmf, I don't know what happened but you deserved it for getting in the way of me!" Bowser stated.

Timmy was going to protest but decided to let it go as he looked at Mr. L. The masked bandit's looked looked at him as blue eyes stared into silver. Mark was about to step in but Dark Laser and Crocker stopped him.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Timmy finally asked as Bowser approached them.

"Some robots called Eliminators took Peach," Bowser reported. "Oh and Mario too."

 **"Normally, I don't go to some Chosen One of the fairies to help,"** Mr. L added. **"But I guess we are looking for Timmy Turner."**

"You just found him," Timmy stated, going over to Vicky.

"He's the Chosen One?" Bowser asked. "I thought he'd be older!"

 **"The Light Prognosticus was only written to counter at my counts book,"** Mr. L explained with an eye roll. He looked at Timmy and added, **"Although, I have to agree that pink-hated-beaver-face should be older. I mean, what can he do in a fight?"**

"Well, he has eaten the deadly chocolate," Mark pointed out. "Yet you disabled my beloved Vicky with just one move!"

Bowser looked confused as he asked, "Wait. L did that? I thought I did!"

Mr. L rolled his eyes in annoyance and answered, **"Oh please, you can't even beat sir-jumps-a-lot let alone red-head-with-an-attitude."**

At that, Vicky recovered, coughing up a storm.

Crocker asked, "You alright, Vicky?"

Vicky started to answer, "That was so..." That's when she turned lovey-dovey as she ran over to Mr. L, hearts around her head. "Violent! I don't know who you are but that was simply amazing!"

"She should be flirting with me," Mark complained.

Timmy facepalmed himself as he cursed, "Oh well that's just great! She fell in love with that bastard!"

Vicky hissed, "Watched it, twerp!"

Dark Laser asked Crocker, "What are the odds of getting an explanation?"

Crocker awkwardly answered, "Slim to none."

* * *

 _AK1028: Thus it gets super awkward. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._

* * *

 _~Well guys, it has now been three months since mom passed away. Today would have been her birthday._ _I just want to thank you all for your massive support during this time. If it wasn't for all of you and God, I seriously don't know how I would get through this._ _So God bless you all and really guys - thank you!_

 _In dedication to my mom, Ranee Denise Winfield-Kuhn. Top of the world mom._


	13. Making an Escape

_Making an Escape_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Abacatraz, Terrance and Tamara were looking at their sons fairies. Mario was clutching the Pure Heart to his chest, frightened. Peach saw this as the red clad plumber was trying to hid it. Tippi fluttered her wings as she perched on Merlon's shoulder. Violet sighed of annoyance, wanting to help Timmy.

Terrance was the one to break the silence as he asked, "Uh...so Timmy has fairy godparents and that's your magic baby?"

Cosmo and Wanda answered in unison, "Yep."

Tamara pointed to Nacey and added, "And you're an inter-dimensional hero who disguises herself as Anna Smith so your world doesn't get discovered?"

Nacey shrugged as she replied, "That's the short version of it."

Chester gushed, "Wow! That is so cool!"

A.J. nodded in agreement and added, "I forgot all about the possibility of other dimensions…."

Trixie looked confused and asked, "Could someone fill me in, though? What is Mario doing here?"

Merlon answered, "I fear the Light Prognosticus predicted that these two events would merge into a whole one event."

Tippi fluttered her wings and commented, "A true terrifying war."

Violet sighed as she added, "And it was because - according to Dimentio - I jumped the story."

Peach softly stated, "This isn't your fault, Violet." She turned to Mario and asked, "Right Mario?"

Mario perked up as he replied, a bit flustered, "Uh right..."

Terrance looked at Mario and asked, "Are you okay?"

Mario answered, truthfully, "No..." He looked up at Terrance, his piercing blue eyes meeting Terrance's blue ones. "I am worried. The Light Prognosticus said that the man in green shall decide the fate of all worlds..."

Chester perked up and asked, "I decide the fate of all worlds?"

Violet answered, "As much as it could be possible, we are talking about someone dressed completely in green, like Luigi."

Tamara raised an eyebrow as she asked, "There is another one of you?"

Jorgen answered, annoyed, "Yes! And I am trying to break out of this jail cell here!" Just then, an Eliminator came over. He lied quickly, "I mean, I'm hungry."

The Eliminator opened the cell, hitting Jorgen. It offered some chicken fingers to them.

Mario huffed, "I rather not eat."

Terrance added, "Me either. Chicken fingers go right to my man flab."

The Eliminator closed the cell as it stated, **"And do not even think about trying to escape. You're not smart enough to out think us."**

That's when the Eliminator turned around and Poof is on his back. It walked away as Poof came off of his back.

Cosmo gushed, "Look! Poof busted out!"

Peach clapped, "Oh yay!"

Poof looked around and he put on a red scarf, wrapping it around him.

Tamara complained, "Hey, he took my scarf!"

Poof also put on some eye liner.

Terrance added, "And he took my eye liner!" Everyone shot him a look as he looked at his watch and added, "I mean, it's two-thirty."

Poof spun into the make-shift ninja outfit as Wanda stated, "I knew he should've not watched that movie!"

Violet stated, "Let's see what the little guy does."

Just then, Poof defeated the Eliminators and frees everyone. Everyone cheers, hugging the baby.

Jorgen commented, "And now to poof to Timmy's side and help he defeats the Darkness once and for all!"

Nacey stated, "Uh, one problem. You guys don't have wands and my powers are limited!"

Jorgen groaned, "Oh, darn it!"

Tippi asked Merlon, "Are you sure that these are the right heroes?"

Merlon answered, "Sadly, yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy had explained what was going on with the Eliminators and the Darkness. Everyone wasn't so keen on helping Timmy except for Mark. So Timmy promised Vicky 20 dollars, Crocker could see his fairies, Bowser could have Peach, Dark Laser could destroy him, and Mr. L could destroy Mario. They all agreed and were currently in deep space.

Mark was sitting with Vicky, who was still fawning over Mr. L. Bowser rolled his eyes as he, Crocker, and Timmy were playing virtual checkers. Dark Laser was flying the ship.

Timmy stated, "I am getting hungry." He looked at Dark Laser and asked, "Are there any snacks on board?"

Dark Laser snapped, "I serve death, not snacks. But, there is a lovely cantina coming up on Fridgandara."

Crocker blurted out, "Fridgandara? That's the coldest non magical sector of the universe. And we don't have heat regulating death suits like you do." He pointed to Bowser and added, "And he breathes fire!"

Bowser huffed, "Yeah I do! So watch it bub!"

 **"What juniors,"** Mr. L remarked as Dark Laser offered a fur coat, some earmuffs, a robot's barrel, and some cloaks.

"Yeah totally," Vicky agreed, hearts around her head.

"Man, this is getting disgusting," Mark stated, feeling the need to barf.

"Call the fur coat!" Crocker cried.

Mr. L grabbed his cloak as he put it on while standing next to Timmy. Timmy looked at the masked man with not a twitch of fear. He knew that this Mr. L was going to be more of a problem than anything else. He already had Vicky crushing on him by merely choking her and tossing her like yesterday's lunch.

He tried shaking himself out of his thoughts as he sighed, the cold temperature making him see his breath. Why was this happening? Why did this have to happen? Why was he a prisoner of destiny? That's when he realized. Mr. L was also a prisoner of destiny. Timmy knew who he truly was, there was no denying it.

He was the man in green, destined to decide the fate of all worlds.

* * *

They all went into the cantina, dressed as Star Wars characters. Mark was beeping, Crocker was gargling, and L was annoyed. The waiter came over to them, ready to take their order.

Vicky asked, "What's your specials today?"

The waiter answered, "We have a lovely Chosen One soup."

Timmy questioned, his head pounding, "What's in it?"

The waiter answered, strangely, **"You..."**

That's when all of the aliens turned into Eliminators.

Timmy grunted, "It's a trap!"

Bowser huffed, "Then let's trap them!"

Mr. L jumped over, his hands glowing with green electricity as he replied, **"I am with you for once, Koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem."**

Bowser took in a deep breath as he blew a strong flamethrower at the Eliminators. Mr. L fired a strong lightning bolts. However, the Eliminators are ready as they absorbed the attacks and sent them right back. In the intense fire fight, the Eliminators captured Bowser, Crocker, Vicky, and Dark Laser.

Timmy grabbed L just as the Top Eliminator destroyed the bar he and Mark were hiding behind.

It stated, **"Get the Chosen One!"**

Timmy replied, "Exactly! Get the Chosen One! But the Chosen One is not here. I'm Timmy Turner. You want Turbo Thunder. Me, Timmy not Turbo."

L started to ask as Timmy went over to the Top Eliminator, **"Pink-hated-beaver-face, what are you..."**

Timmy took the Top Eliminator's hand as he added, "So, why don't we shake hands and call this a big mix up and go back to our lives? Okay? Okay!"

Just then, Timmy shook hands with the Top Eliminator, making it and the others short circuit.

The Top Eliminator groaned, **"Chosen One made nice….does not compute…."**

That's when they all go down. Mr. L and Mark came over.

Mark gushed, "Dude, you did have a plan! You used your Chosen One death grip!"

Timmy pointed out, "Uh, all I did was shaking his hand and made nice."

Mark replied, "And that works too."

Mr. L shook his head and asked, **"Pink-hated-beaver-face, why did you save me?"**

Timmy went outside with them as he answered, "Because I am the Chosen One!"

Just then, the Darkness arrived. Mr. L instantly turned on his green electricity.

Mark yelped, "Dude, what the heck does that thing want?!"

The Darkness groaned, _"Timmy Turner."_

Mr. L stated, **"Not today, freaky-dark-porthole!"**

Timmy started to yell, "L, don't!" All of the sudden a pink comet saves the three of them and brings them to a deserted pink planet. Timmy looks up and sees who saved them. He breathed, "It is you!"

* * *

Back in Abacatraz, a few Eliminators approached another one.

The first one reported, **"The fairy prisoners have escaped. We were told to come and guard the magic sticks in case they go after them."**

The second one replied, **"The magic sticks are in a vault on sector three. Those fairy idiots will never find them."**

The first one responded, **"You said it."** He paused and added, sounding like Jorgen, "Idiot!"

With that, the first Eliminator knocked out the second one. Everyone returned to normal, as they were all wearing fake-I-fires.

Mario stated, "Sweet."

Jorgen ordered, "Now, to sector three!"

Violet replied, "Now we are getting somewhere!"

Jorgen went over to the vault as he tried to open it and can't.

He groaned, "Even with the strength of a medium sized cat, I can't open it!"

Peach asked, "Now what do we do?"

Cosmo shouted, "Stand back! For I have the speed of a running shoe! The wisdom of a throw pillow…and a baby that knows martial arts! Chop it down, Poof!"

With that, Cosmo threw Poof at the vault and he chewed up the vault, releasing the wands.

Merlon commented, "What a strange diet."

"Indeed," Tippi agreed.

Jorgen picked up his wand and stated, "Yes, we have our wands back! Now, to poof to Timmy's side and stop the Darkness!"

A.J. pointed out, "But, we don't know where he is!"

Jorgen groaned, "Oh, darn it!"

Nacey face palmed herself as she commented, "You've really got to think things through, Jorgen."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the pink planet, Timmy saw that it was Turbo Thunder who saved them.

Timmy asked, "Turbo Thunder? You saved me?"

Turbo picked up Timmy and answered, "Of course! That's what I do! I save people from the Darkness and I know all!" He paused as he asked, "So, where's that second wand?"

Mr. L asked, **"Seriously? He's the so-called-Chosen-One?"**

Mark added, "Yeah and I bet he saved us so we'd tell him where the wand is."

Turbo defended, "Hey, that's still saving. And I would've gone to the Cave of Destiny myself but….I was a bit busy."

Mr. L stated, **"Yeah, annoying us to death, so-called-Chosen-One."**

Timmy ignored L as he asked, "Busy doing what?"

Turbo answered, "Building Thunder World! Where people will come and celebrate my victory over the Darkness and buy a ton of Thunder wear and various Thunder themed items."

That's when Turbo gives them some bobbleheads of him. Just then, the Darkness arrived.

It groaned, _"Timmy Turner."_

Mr. L started up his green electricity again as he stated, **"We meet again, freaky-dark-porthole."**

Turbo picked up Timmy, ignoring L as he responded, "Tell me where the second wand is so that we may defeat the Darkness and so I can have my grand opening!"

Timmy replied, "If I tell you, you have to take me, L, and my sidekick with you."

Turbo groaned of annoyance and told him, "Of course, we'll defeat the Darkness together as a team! Hurry, it's eating Thunder World!"

L whispered, **"Don't do it, Pink-hated-beaver-face."**

Timmy stated to him, "Sorry, L. I'm not you." He turned to Turbo and started to say, "The wand is on the blue moon in the Vegan system! There is a star crater and…"

Turbo dropped Timmy as he commented, "Later!"

He jumped into his rocket. Timmy, Mark, and Mr. L ran over.

Timmy yelled, "Hey, you said that we do this together!"

Turbo replied, "Yeah, I Turbo lied!"

With that, Turbo blasted off and headed towards the blue moon.

Mark asked, "Ah, what do we do?!"

Mr. L went over to Thunder World as he quickly built a spaceship in the size of Bro-Bot.

 **"Get in!"** He told them.

Timmy smiled as he and Mark jumped in. The spaceship took off as the Darkness ate Thunder World. By the time that they got over to the Blue Moon, a rock guardian flicked Turbo over the horizon. Mr. L landed the spaceship as the three of them got out.

Mark stated, "I don't think he's the Chosen One."

 **"Served him right, squid-with-bad-breath, "** L added.

The rock guardian perked up as he asked, "Who goes there?!" He paused and added, "Before this wand you can posses; you first must past the Chosen test."

Timmy softly stated, "Look, I don't want to fight you! But, we need that wand to light the Darkness, save my friends, and sidekick's planet. Please, I need your help."

The guardian replied, "The Chosen One never attacks unless attacked and always trusts before mistrusting. It is you." He slammed down on the rocks and a holster came up. He handed it Timmy the wand. He added, "Here is your wand, Chosen One."

Timmy gushed, "Cool! I really am the Chosen One!"

Just before Timmy can grab the wand, the Darkness arrives and takes the rock guardian. The wand falls to the rocks below where the Top Eliminator took it.

The Top Eliminator asked, **"Looking for this?"**

Timmy and Mark exchanged terrified looks as Mr. L was ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Abacatraz, two Eliminators bring in the frozen Bowser, Vicky, Crocker, and Dark Laser.

The guard Eliminator stated, **"Leave them here. They are no threat to us."** The two otjer Eliminators stopped, turn around, and a wand blasted them. He then reverts to Jorgen as he added, "But, let us hope they are of help to us!"

With that, Jorgen unthawed them.

Vicky asked, "Who, what, where?"

Dark Laser was holding Flipsy as he shouted. "Flipsy!"

Crocker freaked out, "FAIRIES!"

Bowser groaned, "Really hate L."

"L is here," Violet asked, confused.

"He's here alright and the kid saved him," Bowser answered.

Wanda asked, really worried, "So where is Timmy?"

Dark Laser answered, "If he got away he should be on the blue moon of Vegan."

Jorgen stated, "To the blue moon of Vegan!" He looked at Nacey as he asked, "We're good this time, right? We have all the pieces that we need?"

"Yes, go!" She commanded as Jorgen slammed down his wand.

With that, they poofed away and headed towards the blue moon.

* * *

 _AK1028: Is it getting hot in here? Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	14. Sacrifice and Death

_Sacrifice and Death_

* * *

Back on the blue moon, Mark and Timmy still looked terrified. Mr. L was the only one that looked like he was ready for a fight.

The Top Eliminator stated, **"No magic wand can stop us, Chosen One. We'll just keep coming in greater numbers than before. And it is time you finally met the Darkness."**

Mr. L threated, **"Hey back off, bad-look-alikes-of-Brobot. You will have to go through me first."**

Just then, more Eliminators showed up - holding wands. But just as Timmy was about to call off L, the Eliminators holding wands turned into their friends.

Jorgen huffed, "And us as well!"

Terrance yelled, "Duck Timmy!"

Tamara added, "Oh but don't get your pants dirty!"

Timmy grabbed L as the three of them ducked. Everyone blasted the Eliminators with fairy and island magic plus fire, ice, and star powers. The Eliminators are destroyed as the trio got up.

Timmy gushed, "Cosmo! Wanda! " He paused and asked, "With my mom and dad?" He added, "You saved me!"

Terrance replied, "You bet we did!" He turned to Cosmo and added, "By the way, Dinkleberg poop sandwich, Monday."

Mario went over to L and asked, "So, why did you come?"

L answered, **"My own business, sir-jumps-a-lot."**

Mario smirked as he stated, "Couldn't have anyone else kill me?"

L hissed, **"Watch it, you are thin ice."**

Mario couldn't help but laugh as Timmy had Wanda poof up a unicorn for Trixie.

Chester grabbed Timmy and shouted, "I hate to interrupt this greedy/weird/romantic moment but…" He pointed up and yelled, "There is a whirlpool of death coming for us!"

Timmy ran over to the wand, took the wand out of the ground, and went over to its holster.

He proclaimed, "Now say goodbye to the Darkness…forever!"

With that, Timmy slammed the wand into its holster, creating a pulse. The wand extends up but does nothing.

Nacey commented, scared, "That isn't right..."

Jorgen explained, "It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser!"

Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everyone. Trixie, Merlon, A.J., Tippi, Chester, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mr. L, Mario, Peach, Violet, Mark, Crocker, Dark Laser, Vicky, Nacey, Jorgen, and Bowser. The Koopa King was the only one keeping them on the ground. And he was starting to lose his grip.

"Crud!" He complained. "I'm gonna be defeated by wind!"

Jorgen yelled, "Turner! Say the word and I'll poof us all out of here!"

Timmy protested, "But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me!"

Terrance asked, "What does it want?!"

The Darkness groaned, _"Timmy Turner."_

Timmy replied, the wind flowing through his hair, "I think it wants…me!" That's when Timmy ran up the chain. Everyone protested but the kid did not stop. He told them, "I've got to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!"

That's when Timmy got to Trixie, whom was near tears.

She pleaded, "Timmy, no. Don't do it."

Timmy smiled at her as he replied, "Just don't worry about me. It will ruin your perfect hair." Trixie blushed but she blushed more when Timmy kissed her. She returned it, completely in love. Timmy broke the kiss as he looked at the Darkness and stated, "You want me, Darkness?! You got me!" He turned back to Trixie and added, "So long, Trixie."

With that, Timmy let Trixie's hands go as he flew towards the Darkness.

Trixie cried out, "Timmy!"

Timmy screamed, "I love you, Trixie!"

He thought but didn't add, _'I love you too, Doc.'_

That's when the Darkness took Timmy and flew off.

Everyone shouted, "Timmy!"

The wind stopped as everyone fell onto the cold surface of the blue moon. Trixie looked up at the space where the Darkness once was.

She yelled, "I love you too, Timmy!"

Trixie broke down and cried. Violet went over to the crying girl as she held her in her arms. Trixie cried on her shoulder, sad and depressed. The atmosphere was damp with sorrow.

Vicky sadly proclaimed, "I'll never call him a twerp again!"

Mark wrapped his tentacles around her as he started to flirt, "There, there Vicky. Let me hold you and comfort you and make out with you…" That's when Vicky punched him in the stomach and added, "I lack air."

Bowser breathed, "The kid...did it..."

Peach cried, "He's a brave soul..."

Mario whispered, "Timmy...no..."

Mr. L was standing at an edge as he was in shock. That's when he heard a voice.

"Did your little friend bite the dust, L?"

* * *

 **Mr. L's POV**

I saw Dimentio there as I raised an eyebrow. Was he here to get me? And if so, how did he know about Pink-hated-beaver-face?

Sir-jumps-a-lot hissed, "Dimentio, stay away from him! Can't you see we just lost a friend?"

Dimentio snapped his fingers as he stated, "Silly plumber, I don't care about you."

Sir-jumps-a-lot made a fist but it was stopped by an invisible barrier. He kept pounding. Why was he doing that? I ignored that as I turned to Dimentio.

I answered, **"Dimentio, I am stumped. I thought Pink-hated-beaver-face was supposed to be alive after defeating the Darkness?! Ugh...doesn't matter anyways. There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."**

I spun around to not face the jester, a bit upset at myself. Just when I thought I was gonna go find a new propose to my existence, an explosion at my feet made me jump. It was Dimentio and he was smirking.

He stated, "Perhaps that is for the best..."

I yelled, **"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"**

Pretty-princess-in-pink shouted, "Hey, let him go!"

That's when they all started to pound on the invisible barrier. What were they doing? Were they trying to save me? Why?

Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count. So get lost."

I hissed, **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"**

Dimentio replied, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."

That's when I saw a yellow sheer box around me, entrapping me inside. I struggled but it was no use, I couldn't get out.

I responded, **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"**

Koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem even shouted, "Hey, let him go!"

Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise."

I heard body-cold-as-ice started to say, "Dimentio. Don't do it!"

He snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of explosions went off, hurting me badly. Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with sir-jumps-a-lot. Very well played. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz. How ironic since the start, my mind has been flowing like a river. I could see everything so clearly and Brobot L-Type was perfect.

Yet sir-jumps-a-lot, pretty-princess-in-pink, koopa-with-a-weight-problem, and body-cold-as-ice defeated me. How the hell was I defeated so easily? Was I too weak? No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't be as weak as one of those juniors, could I? My sole purpose was to kill sir-jumps-a-lot for Count Bleck. After I did that...I don't know. Perhaps I would've killed the rest of them too and kept body-cold-as-ice for my own needs.

She was beautiful...that sweet Vi... And then I met Pink-hated-beaver-face. While he didn't beat me like those heroes did, there was just something about the kid that reminded me of sir-jumps-a-lot. Maybe it was his bravery. Maybe it was the way he was trying to stop me from entering battles that even I knew I had no chance of winning.

That kid had a lot of spunk. He did what he needed to do in ordinary to save his world, even those who weren't from it. I squinted my eyes, with the feeling that my lungs were going to pop. So this was how it was going to end... How pathetic. And...why did I call her Vi...? Why did I do that? I usually call her _'body-cold-as-ice'_...

I closed my eyes for a moment and for some reason, after I did, everything felt so...scary... Why...? Why was I, the Green Thunder, scared? I was never scared but my heart rate was increasing. All of this information seemed to flown by me - information that I never knew. That's when my world went dark...

...Mario...save Timmy...

* * *

Back on the blue moon, practically everyone was crying now. Mario was crying hard, letting the Pure Heart he was clutching touch the blue moon. He didn't know why he was crying so hard. Sure, Timmy's act was admirable. But Mario couldn't help but feel responsible for what Dimentio did to L.

Granted he and L didn't see eye to eye - but the way he came to this dimension to try to help... It reminded him of Luigi. Upon thinking of his baby brother, he started to cry more. He had been a terrible brother. He couldn't stop everything to even look for his baby brother. Now two people might have been dead because of the battle.

"Timmy just saved our lives! We have to save him!" Nacey stated strongly, though still in tears.

"She's right, the Darkness is still in the Milky Way Galaxy. If we hurry, we can catch it," Jorgen added.

"And then?" Peach asked, though her voice soft.

"We see what we can do for L or Luigi," Nacey answered, sniffling.

"Let's do it," A.J. stated strongly.

Mario nodded in agreement as they left the blue moon and the bad memories behind. There was still a chance to save Timmy, at least. Mario felt a twinge of guilt but he knew that they had to do something fast. _'Hold on guys, we're coming,'_ Mario thought.

* * *

 _AK1028: To be continued! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Another Break in the Action

_Another Break in the Action_

* * *

Next time on Super Paper Wishology!

Cosmo stated, "When we last saw Timmy Turner, he jumped into the Darkness to save his friends! And Dimentio killed Mr. L!"

"I found Luigi!" Terrance cried into the walkie-talkie. Luigi groaned a bit as Terrance quietly told him, "Hold on Luigi, we will get you to your brother."

"So I wasn't home? I was in the Darkness? Living some sort of fantasy?" Timmy asked his fairies.

"Now I know we have a lot of catching up to do. But since we are going to find the rest of the Pure Hearts, I want you to come with us," Mario told Luigi.

"No," Luigi declined, shaking his head. "I rather stay here and help."

Timpani questioned, "What are you saying?!"

The jester explained, coldly, "I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your ending your games. They're all yours, Mr. L!"

 **"I will Eliminate Timmy Turner,"** The Top Eliminator vowed very darkly.

"Never give up, Wingman. You might be the difference between victory and defeat..."

* * *

 _AK1028: All this and more as we start chapter 16: The Final Ending! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	16. The Final Ending

_The Final Ending_

* * *

Cosmo stated, "When we last saw Timmy Turner, he jumped into the Darkness to save his friends! And Dimentio killed Mr. L!" He paused as he added, "Okay, let's move on with the story. That's all I got." That's when he noticed the silence and asked, "Hello? Anyone? Wow, it's really dark out here…."

Back in Dimmsdale, Timmy was sound asleep in his bed.

He tossed and turned as he groaned, "Chosen One... Mario... Void... Darkness..."

That's when he gasped, waking up with a start. His hear started to pound as Timmy tried to keep his eyes open. But he couldn't with the blinding pain. _'Something is wrong,'_ Timmy concluded as he heard a POOF.

Wanda cooed, "Ooh look Cosmo! Timmy is awake and he's okay!"

Cosmo gushed, "Let's celebrate!" With that, he poofed up some bling and turn tables. He then poofed up balloons and elephants. However, it was making too much noise as Wanda poofed it all away. He looked puzzled as he asked, "What? To bumping homies?"

Timmy managed to open his eyes but just barely. That's when he saw his fairies there. _'Why do I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach,'_ he thought. But he decided to play along.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! You're alive!" He gushed. "I just had this strangest dream. I was on this strange blue moon with my family and you guys. I threw myself into the Darkness to save you all and I kissed Trixie! Good dream..."

Wanda stated, "That was no dream, sport. You did throw yourselves into the Darkness and defeated it once and for all."

Timmy raised an eyebrow as he asked, "I defeated the Darkness? I don't remember anything after I kissed Trixie." He paused and asked, "I did kiss Trixie, right?"

Wanda smiled as she answered, "Big time. Then you used your Chosen One powers to defeat the Darkness. It was also enough to help Mario out with defeating the Void and saving Luigi."

Timmy questioned, "So then, he didn't decide the fate of all worlds? The Light Prognosticus said that the man in green shall decide the fate of all worlds...?"

He looked at Wanda and as she was about to respond, Eliminators busted in.

 **"Get the Chosen One,"** the three of them said in unison.

"No, get them Chosen One!" Cosmo declared, turning him and Wanda into laser swords.

Timmy looked at them and snarled, "Why would I use Eliminators against my own fairies?!"

At that moment, no one moved. Timmy looked at the Eliminators, his blinding headache pain getting worse. _'I hope I'm right,'_ Timmy thought.

 **"You sure are an annoying Chosen One,"** The Top Eliminator stated, returning to normal. **"No matter, I am just glad that this cherade is finally over so that I may eliminate the Chosen One."**

"Not gonna happen," Jorgen yelled, taking off the Eliminator armor.

"Cause we are getting Timmy out of here," Wanda added.

Timmy hoped on with Jorgen as they started their daring escape out of the Darkness.

* * *

 _Hours before..._

The Dimmsdale crew and Mario team arrived in the Timmy Cave. The cave was eerie quiet as the sadness wavered throughout the cave. No one spoke. No one moved. They all knew why they were here but yet no one moved. The only one that did move and talk was Bowser.

He commented, "Really? Are we really gonna let this get us down?"

Mario looked up at him as he replied, "You saw what just happened! Timmy sacrificed himself for us and Mr. L died just because Dimentio is a big douche!"

Peach gasped, surprised, "Mario!"

Violet added, "I hate to admit it but Mario is right. Dimentio had tried to kill me! If it wasn't for Timmy, I wouldn't be here..."

Terrance spoke, "My son always had a heart of gold. Always seeing the peaceful way to things."

Mario smiled a bit as he replied, "So did Luigi..." That's when a wave of thoughts and a giant punch hit his stomach. "Luigi...we still don't know where he is or what happened to L."

Merlon responded, "Well, I think the answer is obvious. Your brother could be in the Underwhere."

Mario raised an eyebrow as he asked, "How am I supposed to get there?"

Peach spoke up, "Now hold on, we still need to find the other two Pure Hearts."

Violet added, "Yeah, as much as I want to help Luigi, we need to get those."

Bowser stated, "And help the kid."

Tippi replied, "I'm sure Nacey, Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof can handle."

Nacey nodded as she answered, "We can." She looked at the Dimmsdale crew and asked, "Which one of you wants to go into the Underwhere to find Luigi?"

Terrance raised his hand and volunteered, "I will."

Tamara asked, "You sure, Terrance?"

Terrance nodded as he answered, "I think it's time I do something for our son. And his friends."

Mario smiled as Terrance went over to Nacey.

She stated, "Then I shall send you." She gave him a picture of Luigi and added, "You already saw what L looked like but this is what Luigi looks like."

Terrance took it as Trixie commented, "Be careful, Mr. Turner."

Terrance nodded as Mario came over to him, handing him a luggage bag.

He asked, "What's this for?"

Mario answered, "Anything that's not my bro."

Terrance opened the luggage and inside were power ups: Stars, Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Double Cherry, and Mega Mushrooms. Terrance closed it as he nodded. Mario smiled as Nacey opened the porthole.

She stated, "Once you find Luigi or L, radio me on this walkie-talkie." She handed him a walkie-talkie as she added, "And be careful."

"Thank you, I will," Terrance replied, as he stepped through the porthole and into the Underwhere.

* * *

The Underwhere was rather dark, unlike what Timmy's dad was expecting. He walked slowly, his head rattling with questions. Like why did Dimentio kill L? Was he or Luigi really here? Why was Count Bleck so bent on destroying all worlds? Was Luigi really the man in green to determine the fate of all worlds?

Before he could pursue more questions he had, the Dry Bones nearby startled the man as he floundered away from the creepy skeleton. It was gonna be a long hike to find either Luigi or L... But that's when he saw something in the distance. Curious, he slowly walked over to someone wearing green.

He looked at the picture that Nacey gave him and then at the person. Terrance got out the walkie-talkie, running over to the knocked out and soaked Luigi.

"I found Luigi!" Terrance cried into the walkie-talkie. Luigi groaned a bit as Terrance quietly told him, "Hold on Luigi, we will get you to your brother."

* * *

 _"What... What are you thinking? There's no possible way! No one will allow it!"_

 _"If we can't be happy here, we must leave for a place that will accept our love."_

 _"But, Blumiere, is there such a place? Think... I can't bear to see you hurt again."_

 _"If our love has no home...let us spend our lives searching together! So I beg of you again... Timpani, marry me! I promise I will make you happy."_

 _"You...just won't give up, will you? Of all the crazy...stubborn...foolish men..."_

 _"Timpani, answer me, please!"_

 _"Blumiere, I love you. Take me away. Take me to a world where we can be happy."_

* * *

 _AK1028: Why did I send Terrance into the Underwhere? We will never know! Anyways, please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	17. First of Many Meetings

_First of Many Meetings_

* * *

"I want you to meet a friend of mine!" She stated happily.

Luigi looked at her strangely as the two of them walked through the back side of Mushroom Kingdom. He had only just met her and she was talking about him joining a team. She was about a little older than him, about 22 years old. She was rather tall and good looking. At least, Luigi thought so.

She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes covered by glasses, wearing a blue shirt with a flower print on it, blue shorts, and white shoes.

"Why are you so happy? I have so many questions right now," Luigi admitted.

She turned to him as she gently touched his cheek. Luigi looked at her, the smile on her face rather contagious. He smiled.

"That's better," She told him. "I guess I should explain a bit better about the duty you are about to have." Luigi looked at her, puzzled. She added, "As I have told you, my name is Amie J. Kuhn. I run a webshow called Kids Network Studios. But in reality, it is a secret base where I mostly keep weapons and such."

"Okay..." Luigi replied, a bit confused.

"That deserves a better explanation," Amie responded, truthfully. "I am basically a heroine in multiple dimensions and my base gets in dangerous missions all of the time. And in ordinary to appear normal, my brother and I started the webshow. We called it Kids Network Studios and that's what the base is named too."

Luigi looked fascinated with this as he asked, "But I don't understand. I mean, I know you and - apparently your brother are heroes in other dimensions. But why even do that in the first place? You seem perfectly normal."

Amie laughed at that and answered, though it was more of a question, "You think I'm normal?" Luigi nodded as she added, "Said the guy that has thunder powers." Luigi stared at her as she had her hands glowing of a white magic. Luigi looked in awe as she told him, "I am half magic. One day, I just found out about it."

Luigi took her hand, as she deactivated her magic. He gave her a smile.

He stated, "I like it."

Amie giggled as she replied, "Thanks Wingman."

"Wingman?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with a chuckle.

Amie had a knowing smile on her face and answered, "You will find out one day. I just want you to remember one thing."

He asked, "And what might that be?"

She answered, "Never give up, Wingman. You might be the difference between victory and defeat..."

Luigi raised another eyebrow as Amie sent them to Dimmsdale. Luigi couldn't help but wonder where she was taking them. The next thing he knew, the two of them were in a cave. Luigi looked around as a small 9 year old boy ran to her.

"Sis!" He gushed, hugging her.

Amie returned the hug as Luigi looked in awe of the small boy. He was under weight and so skinny. Luigi looked worried as Amie turned to him.

"Luigi, this is Timmy. Timmy, this is Luigi." Amie introduced.

"Hi!" Timmy gushed, hugging him.

Luigi return the hug, still a bit confused. After a long explanation, Luigi and Timmy started to play like brothers. Amie smiled at them, knowing that she was making the right choice in chosing Luigi over Mario for this job.

"I want you to promise me, whenever I am not around and you are with my brother in a time of crisis - you do not leave his side. Timmy is very underweight and I can't bare to part with the kid early." Amie commented, the tears in her eyes.

Luigi took her hand as he gently kissed it. Amie looked at him, seeing the bluest eyes.

"I am apart of your team now," he stated. "I will give you my fullest respect and my vow that I will keep your brother safe."

Amie smiled and responded, "I am thrilled to hear that." She paused as she added, "I know how much you want to be your brother. But I see that you will be, once you are ready." She handed him a golden pin that looked like wings. She told him, "Once you believe in yourself, you will fly."

* * *

Back out in space, the Eliminators flew out of the Darkness, seeing that Timmy and his fairies had escaped.

The Darkness commented, _"Must have Timmy Turner."_

The Top Eliminator turned to the Darkness questioned, **"Why? So you can keep them close to your heart and expose your one true weakness? The Chosen One is not to be trifled with."**

The Darkness started to suck them in as it stated, _"Return to me, now."_

The Top Eliminator growled, **"I will not return! You cannot make me!"**

With that, the Top Eliminator blasted the Darkness. It screamed in terrible pain.

The Darkness pointed out, _"But I can unmake you."_ With that, it shined a light on the Top Eliminator, destroying it. The Eliminators left turn to it. It stated, _"Timmy Turner is not to be eliminated."_

The one Eliminator commented, **"Got it totally clear."**

The other Eliminator added, **"Timmy Turner no eliminate-o."**

The Darkness commandedm _"Find Timmy Turner and bring them to me."_

With that, the Eliminators flew off.

* * *

Luigi felt the smile on his face as he slowly came to. He saw Mario next to him. _'Malleo,'_ he thought happily. But that's when he noticed something. The surroundings they were in. They were in the Timmy Cave. Almost immediately, Luigi started to panic. _'Timmy,'_ he thought, in pure panic. _'Something happened to Timmy! I got to get to him!'_

Luigi tried to get up but was forced back down. He looked down at his body as he saw that his chest was bandaged up, meaning he was wounded. _'Damn it,'_ he thought, nudging Mario quickly. Mario woke up as he looked up and saw his baby brother, wide awake and looking quite worried.

"Weegie?" Mario asked, worried.

"Malleo," Luigi answered almost quietly. "Where is that kid?"

Mario raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw a picture of Timmy. He looked at his little brother and before he could answer, Violet ran in.

"Mario! Timmy's safe!" She blurted out, instantly seeing Luigi awake. "Weegie?"

"Vi!" He gushed, hugging her instantly from seeing her and receiving good news.

"Where's Timmy?" Mario asked, parting the two.

"Upstairs in his room," Violet reported. "No doubt the Darkness will send its Eliminators soon."

 _'The Darkness is back,'_ Luigi wanted to ask but dared not to.

"Then we best make a plan," Mario told her. He then turned to his baby brother. "Now I know we have a lot of catching up to do. But since we are going to find the rest of the Pure Hearts, I want you to come with us," Mario told Luigi.

"No," Luigi declined, shaking his head. "I rather stay here and help."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Timmy's room, he and his fairies had just arrived. Nacey fainted into Jorgen's arms.

"You did well, keeping the porthole open," Jorgen told her softly.

"I do my best," she replied weakly.

"So I wasn't home? I was in the Darkness? Living some sort of fantasy?" Timmy asked his fairies.

Wanda fed Poof with the bottle as she answered, "Yep."

Timmy stated, freaking out, "And now that I'm out it will probably come back and get me?!"

Cosmo replied, "I would put money on that." He paused as he looked at his wife and asked, "Can I have some money?"

Timmy responded as they went outside, "And now we're going to Timmy's Cave where army are is assembled and ready to battle the Darkness?"

Nacey replied, "Yeah, basically."

With that, Timmy pulled on the mailbox and the five of them went down to the cave. Everyone was there as they all waved.

Everyone cheered, "Welcome home, Timmy!"

Tamara went over to her son, picked up Timmy, and hugged him.

She stated, "We're so glad that you are safe, Chosen Son."

Timmy smiled as he returned his mom's hug. He then went over to Trixie and kissed her. Trixie giggled, happy. Timmy smiled, pleased to hear her laugh.

Mark complained, "Gross!" He paused and added, "We need to save my planet."

Peach softly pointed out, "Oh he knows that, Mark."

Jorgen added, "And help Nance and me free Fairy World as well as the prisoners there."

Bowser huffed at him, "The kid knows that too."

Nacey stated, "Oh and one more thing. We've got to stop the Darkness."

Tippi fluttered her wings and pointed out, "As well as the Void."

Merlon sighed as he commented, "He gets it, Tippi."

Timmy laughed at this and stated, "And that's what we're going to do…together."

Mario went over to Luigi and brought him over to Timmy. The two friends looked at the other, trying to play it cool. The two wanted to embrace so badly but decided not to.

He commented, "Timmy Turner, this is my younger brother, Luigi James Manfredi. Luigi, this is our new friend, Timmy."

Luigi awkwardly stated, offering his left hand, "Nice to meet you."

Timmy shook his hand and replied, "You too."

* * *

 _"Look, Timpani. The stars are beautiful, aren't they?_

 _"...there's a tradition in my village. We believe that wishes on stars come true."_

 _"Oh? Is that so? In that case, we'd better get wishing, don't you think?"_

 _"I don't need to wish anymore."_

 _"Mmm?"_

 _"I already got my wish. Now...I have everything I need right here."_

 _"Timpani...aren't you cold?"_

 _"Not at all. I'm very warm. Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"_

* * *

 _AK1028: Awkward! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	18. Time to Make a Plan

_Time to Make a Plan_

* * *

Timmy stated, looking at everyone, "Okay, let's make a plan guys. The Darkness and the Void are still out there. And it is up to us to save all worlds."

Mario replied, "Timmy, my brother wants to stay here and help you with the Darkness."

Timmy looked at Luigi and asked, "Is this true?"

Luigi nodded as he answered, "Si, it is."

Timmy asked, "Can I talk to you real quick? Alone?"

Luigi nodded as the two walked off.

"Isn't someone gonna tell him?" Trixie asked, worried.

"I don't have the heart," Mario confessed.

"Plus, maybe we are wrong," Violet added. "Maybe it is Chester that decides the fate of all worlds."

"Oh yeah, I'm diggin' it," Chester squealed. "Maybe then Tootie will notice me instead of Timmy!" He blushed as he saw Vicky staring at him with her death stare. He asked A.J., "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

A.J. answered, "Yeah, you did."

Violet got involved as she asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Bowser huffed, "No cares!"

Vicky hissed, "Watch it, bub."

Crocker stayed out of it as Timmy made sure that he and Luigi were alone.

"Are you nuts?!" Timmy asked Luigi, freaking out.

"I promised Amie that I would look out for you when she was not around," Luigi explained honestly. "And since we are working together without her, that promise goes into effect right now."

"Aw man, typical," Timmy groaned. He finally caved in as he added, "Fine, on the condition that Chester goes to your world."

"Why Chester?" Luigi asked suddenly.

"I'll explain later," Timmy promised, with a smile. "But don't worry, we will defeat the Darkness and the Void together."

Luigi returned the smile as all of the sudden, something crashed into the top of the Timmy Cave. Mostly everyone was gone by now. Mario, Peach, Violet, Bowser, Chester, Tippi, Merlon, A.J., and Trixie went to the Mushroom Kingdom. Terrance, Tamara, Mark, Vicky, Crocker, and Dark Laser went to Fairy World to free everyone.

Timmy, Luigi, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen, and Nacey saw the Top Eliminator there.

The Top Eliminator stated, **"But it is I who will defeat the Darkness after I get rid of all of you."**

Jorgen has his wand ready and replied, "Think again, Jerkanitor."

Timmy started to protest, "No, Jorgen! Don't use magic against him because…." That's when the Top Eliminator sucked in the wand and absorbs the magic. He added, "They can absorb anything used against them and use it against us."

Nacey face palmed herself as she hissed, "What have I told you about thinking things through?"

Luigi commented, "Apparently he doesn't listen..."

Timmy wished, "I wish the Eliminator was gone!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poofed away the Top Eliminator. However, the Top Eliminator poofed back.

The Top Eliminator stated, **"And I wish I wasn't."** He pointed at Jorgen as he wished, **"And I wish you had rocket gluteus."**

That's when the Top Eliminator poofed up some rocket gluteus on Jorgen.

Jorgen started to say, "Okay, that's actually kind of cool but…."

Luigi shook in fear as he groaned, "Mamma mia..."

The Top Eliminator looked at them and added, **"And now for you."**

Timmy quickly wished, "I wish we were out of here!"

With that, Cosmo and Wanda poofed them out of there just in time.

The Top Eliminator groaned, **"Man, that kid is hard to destroy."** He flew out of the cave and wished, **"I wish I had a Timmy Turner and that man in green tracker."** Just like that, he got two trackers and they started to beep. He added, **"Cool."**

* * *

Back with Mario and his team, they all were in Samurai World. The Void was closer on this world than in previous worlds so our heroes were a bit more cautious. One fighter ran off in shame as our heroes met up with King Sammer, the leader of the Samurai. He told them in ordinary to get the Pure Heart, they needed to defeat 100 samurais.

"100 Samurais," the princess repeated, a bit surprise that they would have that many battles.

The Koopa King blew a raspberry and stated, "That's no big deal for me. I mean, I'm Bowser!"

"Yeah, the pain in the ass king of the koopas," the purple ice wielder joked, wishing the green clad plumber was here to laugh at her joke.

The red clad plumber instructed, "Then we have each of us fight 10 fights before switching to the next fighter. Chester and I go first, Violet and Trixie you two will go second, Peach and A.J. go third, and Bowser goes last."

The pixl commented, "Good thinking. Let's get going!"

"Right!" The Dimmsdale crew agreed.

With that, the heroes went onto many fights to defeat the Samurai Guys. However, when they reached the twentieth battle and Trixie and Violet defeated the Samurai there... The Void started to grow larger and our heroes knew that they had to hurry.

A voice asked, "Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?"

Everyone perked up and looked around for the source of the voice. That's when Count Bleck appeared.

Violet gasped, "Count Bleck!"

Trixie breathed, "So that's him..."

Bowser hissed, "You got some nerve coming here! Now I can finally stomp on your ass!"

A.J. added, "It is too late for you!"

Count Bleck commented, "It is indeed already too late to stop Count Bleck! The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one..."

Peach yelled, "You're the one that made us summon it!"

Mario added, "Yeah and we're gonna stop you before you can even blink!"

Chester shouted, "You got that right!"

Tippi questioned, "Why would you want to do something so...unspeakable?"

Count Bleck explained, "You question Count Bleck?! This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"

Tippi asked, "How can you say that? That's...horrible!"

Count Bleck answered, "Count Bleck scoffs at you! An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"

Tippi stated, "This is not up for discussion! You're sick...and wrong! All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just...erase them!"

Count Bleck replied, "Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless... All things...are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."

Tippi nearly choked, "...Tim...Timpani...?"

Count Bleck quietly said, "...Speak no more! This world is dying under the monocled gaze of...Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart that you will never acquire!"

With a chuckle, Count Bleck was gone - making Tippi more confused. Everyone started to bolt out of the chapter and fast. They knew that they had to do something and fast. They just had to get to the king. The king greeted them and told them to go to the 26th gate. The group headed there and when they arrived, they got a surprise.

The box had a bomb in it! The bomb exploded and none of the heroes took damage. Turns out that the king was Mimi in disguise. Peach and A.J. stepped up and told their friends that they would face Mimi. After awhile, Mimi was defeated. But as Mimi smirked, The Void grew larger.

Violet commented, "We have to get out of here!"

Bowser added, "Yeah, The Void is about to consume everything!"

Mimi stated, "All according to plan!"

Peach turned to Mario and responded, "Violet and Bowser are right, we have to run!"

With that, everyone ran out of the dying world as fast as they could...

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy and Luigi had arrived at the Dimmsdale Mall.

Luigi looked around as he asked, "Are we at the mall?"

Cosmo nodded and answered, "Well, Timmy didn't say where he wanted to go."

Timmy replied, "True..."

That's when the news came on and on the television was Chet Ubetcha.

Chet reported, "Good evening, Dimmsdale this is Chet Ubetcha saying that it is a bad evening to be out since a crazy robot is scaring the delights of the citizens of Dimmsdale. But the agents of MERF say that we have nothing to worry about."

That's when the feed switched over to the MERF agents.

A light skinned agent looked sheepish as he started to say, "There is nothing to worry about. The robot is just a…."

The dark skinned agent lied, as they were being attacked, "A street sweeper who scares people so bye!"

That's when the feed goes dead and it switches back to Chet.

He added, "This is Chet saying great because the street sweeping robot is off to clean our mall."

Luigi grimanced as he asked, "Did he just say mall?"

Timmy nodded slowly as the mall disappeared, the Top Eliminator showing up.

It commented, **"I love having magic!"**

Timmy replied, confident, "Yeah, me too!" He wished quickly, "I wish the ground would swallow him up!"

Timmy's wish was granted as the ground swallowed him. Unfortunately, the ground spat him back up. Luigi was quaking in his shoes, taking out the hammer that meant so much to him.

Luigi hollered, "Take this!"

With all of his strength, Luigi swung his hammer. But the Top Eliminator flew out of the way of the attack as it controlled the ground. It hit all five of them, forcing the fairies to return to normal. Cosmo flew up, furious.

He yelled, "That's it! You've hurt my baby, my wife, my godchild, his friend, and not to mention me! You've awaken a sleeping giant, my friend! So, face my magical powers!" Cosmo rolled up his sleeves as he turned into a parody of Godzilla. He stated, "Meet the mighty Coszilla!"

Wanda awed, "Alright Cosmo!"

Luigi leaned into Timmy and whispered, "One pack of Oreos says he's gonna mess this up."

Timmy whispered, "He always does..."

Cosmo stepped on the Top Eliminator as he added, "You may be able to poof up ground but that's nothing! The mighty Coszilla can wish up a million wands!" With that, he loaded up with a million wands as he continued, "Oh, and you can make one mall disappear? Ha! I can make a million wands disappear!" That's when Cosmo makes all of the wands disappear, even Wanda and Poof's. That's when he reverts back to normal. Everyone shoots him a look. He commented, "Wow, that could be my biggest blunder ever."

Luigi face palmed himself as he grumbled, "Now I see why Am fired him..."

Timmy groaned, "Man, I hate being the new Chosen One."

Just before the Top Eliminator can attack them, MERF arrived finally and attacked first.

The light skinned agent spoke into the megaphone and stated, "Evil street sweeper of doom stand down!" He then added, "Man, I love megaphones!"

The dark skinned agent started to say, "Ready! Aim..."

That's when a wall of green of electricity came up and stopped them.

"What the...?" The light skinned agent questioned.

"The green wall of electricity. Nice!" Timmy told Luigi.

"It was the only way to stop them from launching those weapons at the Top Eliminator. We don't need him absorbing that much fire power!" Luigi replied, trying to emphasize that to the MERF agents.

The Hispanic agent responded, "What do you know? You are just an Italian and he's just a kid!"

The dark skinned agent added, "We are totally secret agents and we're going to launch every missile known to man and even a kitchen sink built in 1952 and blast it back to where ever it came from!"

The Hispanic agent took out some keys as he added, "And if that doesn't work, we've got an escape pod ready to go."

The light skinned agent replied, "We call it operation blow that thing up. It's going to be awesome!"

Luigi responded, still holding up the electric wall, "I am warning you, you can't fire!"

The dark skinned agent commented, "Sure, whatever you say." He paused and yelled, "And fire!"

With that, the MERF agents fired the missiles and the kitchen sink at the Top Eliminator, breaking the electric wall. Luigi fell to the ground as the Top Eliminator absorbed the missiles, becoming more powerful as well as changing its appearance. During the chaos, Timmy lifted the keys as he ran to the rocket with Luigi and his fairies.

The light skinned agent laughed sheepishly as he commented, "Well, what do you know... That man in green was right."

The dark skinned agent added, "We should get to the escape pod..." Thats when he goes for to the keys but they are gone. He asked, "Where are the keys?"

That's when the MERF agents heard a beep, beep. They saw Timmy, Luigi, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in the escape pod. Luigi took the controls immediately.

Timmy stated, "Operation save our butts is under way!"

Cosmo asked, stupidity, "Can you save the rest of our bodies too?"

With that, the escape pod blasted off.

The Top Eliminator commented, "The Chosen One and the man in green have fled their world. And now with magic, there is nothing stopping me from making it my world."

With that, the Top Eliminator slammed down on the ground, making metal appear. Slowly but surely, the entire Earth was turned into metal. All except for Jorgen and Nacey, whom crashed landed on Hawaii.

* * *

Back in Flipside; Tippi whispered, "Count Bleck... I feel like I know him from somewhere... Wait, I do! Or at least, I did! I did know him! But... How? And when? Who is he? I can't remember..."

Mario groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing that he and his team were back in Flipside. He quickly went over to Peach and started to shake her. The red clad plumber was worried.

He begged, "C'mon, Peach. Wake up, please..."

Peach slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing over her, very worried.

She asked, "M-Mario?"

Mario answered, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay, Peach?"

Peach nodded as she got to her feet, with Mario's help. That's when Mario saw Bowser, Chester, A.J., Trixie, and Violet were awake too.

Bowser quipped, "We're okay too, thanks a lot."

Violet questioned, "What happened? How'd we get back to Flipside?"

A.J. asked, "Better question, who's Timpani?"

Chester shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "No idea."

Trixie whispered, "Oh what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Tippi explained, "I'm a little discombobulated myself, so it is hard to say... At the very least, we seemed to have returned to Flipside..."

Bowser huffed, "Tell us something that we don't know."

Violet turned to Tippi and stated, "Whatever it is, we have to go back and get the Pure Heart! We came so far! We can't give up now!"

Tippi replied, "I happen to agree. Mario, try the door."

Mario tried the dark blue door and it opened. On the other side was a sight that our heroes wished that they never saw. The world was gone and all that was left was lines and white everywhere. Violet shivered in horror.

She stated, "This is scarier than when Luigi and I faced King Boo... That still gives me nightmares..."

Mario confessed, "As it does with me..."

Peach was surprised as was Violet. Bowser, the Dimmsdale kids, and Tippi looked confused to what they were talking about but they still moved along the dead and destroyed world. Tippi felt the Pure Heart somewhere in this world. Finally, after a good bit walking, the group stumbled upon a heart shaped stone.

Tippi stated, "That's it! That's the Pure Heart!"

Peach walked over to it, picked it up, and said, "Sure doesn't look like what it did before."

Bowser gulped, "Is it...dead...?"

Mario breathed, "For the first time, Bowser, you might be on the money."

Violet questioned, "If it is dead, then does that mean we failed...?"

Tippi answered, "No...let's see if Merlon has an answer."

"Sounds good," the Dimmsdale kids agreed.

With that, they took the stone Pure Heart and headed back to Flipside.

* * *

 _AK1028: The craziness continues! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	19. Treking to the Moon

_Treking to the Moon_

* * *

Back in Castle Bleck, Nastasia was with Count Bleck.

She reported, "Yeah, so just got a quick ping from Dimentio? We've had a little insubordination... Yeah, according to his report, our Mr. L took on a helping the Chosen One of the fairies... I accept full responsibility. It was my administrative breakdown that allowed this..."

Count Bleck stated, "I see, remarked Count Bleck. Well, what is done is done. This prophecy will not be fulfilled without sacrifice."

Nastasia looked down as she continued her report, "So, 'K... Um, and just another quick update on Mimi... Yeah... She, um, also left the castle."

Count Bleck replied, "Did she, now? Well, Count Bleck will leave you to dispense the minion discipline."

Nastasia was surprised by this and responded, "Count... Um, you seem...a bit different today. New monocle? Or did something happen?"

Count Bleck commented, "Count Bleck feels fine... Leave me..."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses and said, "Oh, um, of course, yeah... Please excuse me."

With that, Nastasia left as Count Bleck tipped his hat in sadness.

He whispered, "Could that Pixl have been...Timpani? No, no. Completely impossible. I should know that better than anyone. Besides, its far too late to do anything now. The prophecy has been set in motion and no one, not even I, can stop it. No one can stop this now..."

With that, Count Bleck left - leaving the quarters quiet yet again.

* * *

 _"Timpani! What did you do with her? I must see her!"_

 _"Still your tongue, Blumiere... Can't you see you've been duped by a filthy human? You have brought shame to my name...and to the entire the Tribe of Darkness!"_

 _"And so what if I did? That doesn't matter to me! She's my entire world!"_

 _"Well, then it will interest you to know that she no longer resides in this world."_

 _"What... What do you mean by that?!"_

 _"This is the price those who resist their own fate must pay, my son."_

 _"She... No... It can't be so!"_

 _"Someday you will see, Son. Our kind and humans must never mix."_

* * *

The heroes had finally re-arrived at Flipside. Merlon greeted them happily and asked them if they had the seventh Pure Heart. Tippi instructed to Merlon to take a look at the stone Pure Heart and told Merlon what had happened. Merlon did not know what to do but Tippi made a slip. Peach perked up at this but before she could tell Trixie, a voice caught their attention.

A voice commented, "Aha ha ha. The forlorn group of heroes, how they cry! The tears flow like sad chowder!"

Instantly, Dimentio appeared over the heads of the heroes.

Peach stammered, "D-Dimentio? What are you doing here?"

Mario added, angry, "And where is L?!"

Dimentio ignored that and replied, "Oh, bad news for you! There is no way in this world to restore the Pure Heart... Yes, sadly, your hard work was all...in...vain."

Bowser grunted, "Are you serious? That...really stinks!"

A.J. groaned, "Sure does..."

Dimentio responded, "Aha ha ha. Yes, it does, and that's why I decided to give you a consolation prize..."

"Huh?" Chester asked, confused.

"That does not sound good," Trixie stated.

"You should not trust him, he almost had me killed!" Violet added.

Suddenly, seven yellow see through boxes surrounded the seven heroes and explosions happened. Everyone screamed out of pure horror. Then there was a flash and the heroes were gone.

Merlon questioned, "What...just happened?"

Tippi asked, worried, "Mario?! Where'd you go?!"

Dimentio explained, "It is quite simple... I fulfilled their wishes! I sent them to the next world! Ah ha ha. You do know who I am, right? I am your enemy, Dimentio! I serve Count Bleck! Well, as pleasant as this has been, I must leave. Ciao!"

With that, the jester left - leaving Tippi and Merlon in total shock.

* * *

When Mario woke up, he saw that he was in the Underwhere. He grimaced, his ankle hurting him. He knew that he had to find the others and figure out a way back to Flipside. As he limped to find anyone to help him, the quiet and dark atmosphere reminded him too much of his former prison...

At least Luigi was safe and sound in Dimmsdale. But Mario couldn't help but wonder if he and Timmy somehow knew each other before the madness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fairy World, the heroes were getting ready for the uprising. Terrance, Tamara, Mark, Vicky, Crocker, and Dark Laser had just busted out Iris, Cupid, Juandissimo, Remy, and Tootie. The Eliminators were after them as the anti-fairies and the Pixies watched in chains. Timmy had told his dad to keep any villain in chains.

Terrance had followed those instructions as the fairies were freed. They all celebrated as Tootie was hugged by her sister. She was surprised by this but just before they could do anything, the Eliminators surrounded them. They were about to strike but pink thunder stopped them. They looked as they saw Turbo Thunder.

"Is that Timmy?" Tootie asked, looking awed.

"No, Timmy is on Earth..." Terrance started to answer as his walkie-talkie went on.

 _"Dad?"_ That was Timmy.

Terrance pulled out his walkie-talkie as he answered, "The fairies and the rest of the Dimmsdale population is safe now, son."

 _"That's great but keep them in Fairy World for now,"_ Timmy instructed.

"Turner, what's going on?" Remy asked, sounding concerned.

 _"Buxaplenty! Haven't heard your voice in a while,"_ Timmy answered, sounding a bit thrilled. _"And what is going on is that the Top Eliminator has turned Earth into metal!"_

"What?!" Everyone blurted out in shock.

 _"It is true,"_ Luigi added. _"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timmy, and I are headed to the blue moon right now. There is a wand there, waiting for us to use!"_

"Just keep my son safe," Tamara pleaded Luigi.

 _"Don't worry, we will be fine,"_ Luigi replied, smiling.

"Timmy, when you get there, you might want to step on some indentations that say TT. It will take you to a cave. And you might want to wait for me to train you," Turbo instructed.

 _"We can't wait, Turbo!"_ Timmy protested. _"Besides, I have the best tutor in the world with me. Luigi James Manfredi. I trust him with my life."_

 _"Same to you, Timothy Tiberius Turner,"_ Luigi replied, flattered.

 _"Once we get to this cave, I hope to train with him alone. And then together, as I promised, we will defeat the Darkness and the Void - together."_ Timmy responded.

And just like that, the walkie-talkie went dead.

Mark asked Turbo, "So how did you get involved?"

Turbo explained, "Well, my world like yours was besieged by the Darkness. I was just living my life on my home planet, Wonder World. It wasn't as nice as your Fairy World but everyone there had powers some of them cool but some of them were pretty strange. But it was all quiet until the Darkness arrived. We blasted it with Wonder Rockets but it didn't work and soon the Eliminators took the one thing I loved more than anything in the world. They took…my family. I was able to escape and land on a planet that I now call Thunder World. I trained myself and my wonder powers. I received an innovation to come to an audition to a Chosen One in a land called Fairy World in their battle with the Darkness. From that day on, I was no longer Pippy Dinglefix but Turbo Thunder! I perched myself on top of the highest peak of Thunder World and waited for the Darkness to return so that I could have my revenge."

Terrance put the rest of it together as he added, "You fell asleep and my son is now the new Chosen One."

Turbo replied, "But, I have accepted my role as the old Chosen One and as the new Chosen One, Timmy must accept his."

Tamara responded, "I think he already has..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale, Jorgen and Nacey approached the robots - in bad disguises.

Jorgen stated, moving like a robot, "Beep, beep. We are robots like you."

Nacey asked, "What is our…beep, beep…plan?"

The first robot answered, "We are loading up the Earth with rockets for the Destructionator's super surprise weapon!"

Jorgen and Nacey asked in unison, "And what is this super surprise?"

Just then, the Destructiontator came over and grabbed them.

The Destructiontator answered, **"Oh, just a missile filled Earth with 2,000 rockets that will destroy the Darkness in its one true weak spot, its heart."**

That's when the Destructiontator squeezed them and their disguises come off.

Jorgen sheepishly started to say, "Ha, would you look at that? We are not robots and…." He shouted, "HELP US, CHOSEN ONE!"

Nacey rolled her eyes annoyed as she yelled, "Seriously?! Yelling for help?! That's your plan?!"

* * *

 _AK1028: Poor Nacey. Well, the story might seem out of order but things will come together! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	20. And We Are Back Again

_And We Are Back Again_

* * *

Mario struggled along as he got to a strange building. He approached a woman that looked like a snake.

The red clad plumber asked her, "Where am I?"

Queen Jaydes answered, "You are in the Underwhere. I am Queen Jaydes. Welcome Super Mario."

Mario raised an eyebrow as he asked, "You know my name?"

Queen Jaydes nodded and answered, "Yes and that ankle looks tender." She paused as she sensed something. She stated, "But I do sense a strange power coming from you..."

Mario responded, taking out the stoned Pure Heart, "I think you might be sensing this."

Queen Jaydes breathed, "The Pure Heart...but what happened?"

Mario started to reply, "Long story..."

That's when Queen Jaydes' phone rang and she quickly took the call. She then returned to Mario.

He asked, "Everything okay, your majesty?"

Queen Jaydes shook her head and answered, "No. Luvbi is missing and Gramps - King of the Overthere - is worried. Mario, can you look for Luvbi for me?"

Mario stated, "Sure but if you could watch the Pure Heart while I go. My ankle is killing me."

Queen Jaydes replied, "Be glad to. Oh and take this key. Word is that a person in violet fell into the Lake Twygz so can you check that out too."

Mario responded, "Okay."

After Queen Jaydes fixed him up, Mario headed out with crutches under his arm pits.

* * *

After jumping into the lake and unlocking the door, Mario finally found Violet. Violet was scared since she really didn't understand anything about this world.

Violet groaned, "We had to end up in this world's version of hell..."

Mario went over to her as fast he could with the sprain and cried out, "Violet!"

Violet spun around as she saw Mario coming towards her and blurted out, "Mario!"

She ran over to Mario, seeing his cast.

Mario insisted, "I'm okay. It's just a sprain."

Violet replied, "I'm just glad you are okay, Mario... I was so scared!"

"I know," Mario responded, holding her gently. "Are the Dimmsdale kids here?"

"I don't know," Violet told him, truthfully.

Instantly Mario got worried as did Violet. That's when Violet joined Mario on his quest to find Luvbi. When they happened upon Luvbi, she thought that Mario was her fiancé since he knew her name.

Violet busted up laughing at Mario's face and commented, "I am sure that Peach will send you something nice."

Mario glared at her as he hissed, "Not funny."

The red clad plumber led them to Queen Jaydes' castle. Luvbi was relieved that Mario wasn't her fiancé. Queen Jaydes was glad to have Luvbi back - her daughter.

The two of them blurted out, "Daughter?!"

Luvbi asked, "Does this surpriseth you?"

Mario answered, "Yeah..."

Violet stated, "Then again, Squirps was the prince in the Whoa Zone."

Queen Jaydes thanked them for their help and gave them the restored the Pure Heart. Mario and Violet were surprised.

The queen commented, "I have power over life and death, you see. And I was able to use that power to restore this Pure Heart."

Violet bowed and said, "Thank you, your majesty. Now we can stop the destruction of all worlds and stop the Darkness!"

In an instant and after saying their goodbyes, Queen Jaydes sent the two of them back to Flipside.

* * *

"Mario! Violet! You're alive," said a familiar voice.

The red clad plumber and the purple ice wielder spun around as they saw Tippi and Merlon there.

"Tippi!" Violet gushed.

"Are the kids here?" Mario asked, worried.

"No, afraid not..." Merlon answered sadly.

Both Mario and Violet were worried as Mario walked around on his crutches. Violet had the Pure Heart as she placed it into the Heart Pillar.

"Do you think that they are okay?" Mario asked.

"I sure hope so," Violet answered as her hand felt something in her pocket. She puzzled as she pulled it out. It was the note Timmy gave her. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" Mario asked as she opened the note.

It read, _"Dear Violet, by the time you read this you should be in your own world. First, let me say thank you for your help. It was an amazing ride and I felt like I owed you something. So, I went to check out your family. Your father did remarry and they did have a daughter by the name of Charlotte. I know you didn't want to know, I know you feel replaced. I feel like that every day. I just wanna let you know, no matter the distance, I will always be here for you. Your friend in another dimension, Timmy Turner."_

Violet crashed to her knees as Mario read the note, his eyes widening from the shock.

Mario breathed, "Mamma mia..."

Violet was sad but decided then and there that she wasn't gonna let it get to her. Tippi re-joined them, ready to go. Going through the final door, our heroes were not prepared for what was on the other side...and that was none other than the Underwhere. The two heroes groaned as Tippi perked up.

She asked, "What's the matter?"

Mario answered, "This is where we've been! When Dimentio said that he was going to send us to the next world of the Samurai Kingdom, he wasn't kidding."

Violet groaned and stated, "You know what this means...we have to talk to Queen Jaydes..."

The red clad plumber nodded and lead Tippi to where Queen Jaydes was. When they got there, Queen Jaydes was surprised.

She questioned, "Wait, why have you returned?!"

Tippi answered, "You're Queen Jaydes? My name is Tippi, I'm a friend of Mario's... We...we've come to find the Pure Heart that is hidden in this world..."

Queen Jaydes blurted out, "What?! You're collecting Pure Hearts?! Hmm...now that I take a long look at you... I realize that you might be the heroes in the Prognosticus... But could you really be...the ones?"

Violet stated, "If we're not, then this world and all of the others are going to end up like the Samurai Kingdom!"

Mario asked, "Is there anyone we can talk to?"

Queen Jaydes explained, "The location of the Pure Heart is a matter of utmost secrecy, I am afraid. There's nothing I can tell you... If you really must know, you must talk to Grambi, king of the Overthere."

Suddenly; a voice yelled, "MOTHER!"

Tippi questioned, "Who said that?"

In an instant, Luvbi came over - making Mario groan with annoyance as Violet giggled.

* * *

After agreeing to take Luvbi to the Overthere, she had been a nuisance - much to Mario's dismay and Violet's entertainment. It seemed like Luvbi was only interested in questioning about Tippi about her having a soulmate or being in love. Tippi was flustered and with that, Luvbi went ahead. Violet groaned as Tippi landed on her shoulder.

She commented, "She pushes my buttons..."

Violet stated, "I know."

"Let's move," Mario replied.

With that, the group started to head up towards the Overthere. However, they ran into a road block of sorts and agreed to calm down a beast. And that beast was harassing some strange kids.

The purple clad ice wielder commented, "Beast taming... Yeah, knew that was coming eventually with this world's logic."

Luvbi stated, "Thou is strange verily."

The red clad plumber joked, "Just like my baby brother."

The pixl responded, "Might I suggest we focus..."

The team nodded as Luvbi stayed outside of the door, too scared to go in. Much to their surprise, the monster...was Bowser. And the kids were the Dimmsdale kids.

"Leave us alone, Bowser!" Trixie hissed.

"Yeah we didn't do anything to you!" Chester adeed.

"So buzz off!" A.J. stated.

Bowser huffed, "Shut up! Peach isn't here and I am hungry! What did I do to deserve a punishment like this!" That's when he saw the heroes standing there. He asked, "Mario? Tippi? Violet? Where's Peach?"

Violet answered, "We have no idea. Apparently; you, Mario, and Peach were all separated when Dimentio attacked."

Tippi added, "And now you are here in the Underwhere."

Mario stated, "So, in the short version, your game sorta ended."

"Then why are we here?" Trixie questioned.

"Good question," A.J. replied.

Bowser ignored them as he commented, "But that doesn't mean that I can't stomp you since Peach isn't here!"

Chester yelled, "Run!"

Violet stated, "Sounds good to me!"

After saying that, Bowser started to charge at them. Mario intercepted as he started to fight Bowser. After Mario defeated Bowser, everyone cheered as Tippi looked relieved. Violet ran over and high fived Mario. Mario returned it as the kids laughed. Bowser barely got up and looked at them.

Bowser commented, "Okay, okay! I get the message!"

Violet stated, "Well, you should! We do need your help in finding Peach and getting to the Overthere."

Chester replied, "I can't believe that you are actually letting him come along..."

Mario responded, "It was of his own free will."

Tippi added, "Besides that, Peach persuaded him, hehehe."

"That is a good point," A.J. replied.

"And how." Trixie agreed.

With that, Bowser re-join the group and Luvbi came along with them yet again.

* * *

 _AK1028: Thought I focus on just the Mario crew here. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	21. Training to the Max

_Training to the Max_

* * *

The ship finally landed on the blue moon. Timmy, Luigi, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof got out of the ship as they went over to the TT they saw on the ground. Timmy stepped on them and all of the sudden, the moon moves towards the sun, which produces a sunray that reflects off of Timmy's buckteeth. The ray reflects back to the wand and activates the crater they are on. They go down into a jungle like place with wands all over the place, a waterfall, and a rainbow.

Luigi breathed, "Whoa...Turbo was right!"

Wanda pointed at the temple and added, "And there is the temple!"

Timmy saw a statue of him as he gloated, "Ha, I knew I would save you guys!" He ran into the temple with Luigi and his fairies. That's when he saw a cave prophecy, showing another wand. He blurted out in surprise, "Weegie, there's another wand!"

Luigi blurted out, "What?! Another one?! That means we have to go find it, Tim-Tim!"

Wanda grabbed a wand as she poofed up the translation as she read, " _'To end the Darkness with a power thrice, the last wand lies inside Earth's ice.'_ "

Timmy questioned, "The last wand is in Earth's ice? How can we look for it since Earth is covered with metal?"

Luigi thought for a moment as he answered, "I got it! The population of Dimmsdale is pretty big. They can cover more ground than we can. And the fairies can poof away all of the metal when we get the Destructiontator away from Earth!"

Timmy gushed, "I love that plan!"

Wanda pointed out, "But that will put you both in peril!"

Luigi replied, "Not if Malleo already has the eighth Pure Heart. He can trick Count Bleck and the Void to come to this dimension."

Timmy added, "Then we finish them off here in a battle royale while everyone waits safely in your world!"

Wanda responded, "It just might work!"

Luigi asked, "Can you and Cosmo tell everyone this plan while Timmy and I train for this?"

Wanda nodded as she answered, "Sure thing boys. I will leave Poof here with you."

Poof babbled, "Poof, poof!"

Timmy stated, "Thanks Wanda!"

Wanda nodded as she poofed her and Cosmo away. Timmy turned to Luigi as the man in green nodded. Poof looked at them, confused.

Luigi asked Timmy, "Ready for the final call?"

Timmy answered, "Yeah." He paused as he looked up at Luigi. "Think they are onto us?"

"Nah," Luigi admitted, with a shrug. "So long as we pace ourselves."

"You will need to learn how to fly," Timmy pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Luigi responded. He then took out the pin of the golden wings and placed it on his left shoulder. He added, "But we better get started."

"Poof?" Poof asked as Timmy tickled him gently.

To this, Poof giggled.

* * *

After defeating the Underchomp, our heroes had finally made it to The Overthere. Mario had to admit that he was getting worried about his girlfriend. Chester saw his face and placed his hand on Mario's shoulder.

"The princess will be okay," Chester commented.

Mario stated, "I know. I'm just worried..."

Violet replied, "With good reason."

"Peach we will be okay but I'll be stealing her again soon and making her mine for real," Bowser responded.

"What a way to keep things in check," Tippi said, sarcastically.

"Agreed on that," A.J. agreed.

"Totally!" Trixie added.

Luvbi went off as she said, "Shaketh a leg!"

With that, the group started to climb the stairs made out of clouds that led to The Overthere. Eventually, the group came across a blonde girl sleeping under the tree - it was Princess Peach. She had eaten the golden fruit, which made her fall into a deep sleep that no one could wake her from. The only way to wake her was with an apple. Trying the blue apple actually shrunk the princess, making Bowser freak out. Violet busted up laughing as she tried the red apple.

However, the red apple made her huge. Bowser was the one to laugh now. Chester, A.J., and Trixie went next and tried the yellow apple. The yellow apple actually gave her a mustache. Bowser started to flail his arms as Violet looked disgruntled. Tippi tried next, giving the mushroom princess the pink apple. The pink apple turned her into a literal peach. Mario groaned as he tried the black apple. Peach woke up and saw her boyfriend hovering over her.

"M-Mario," she asked, hopefully.

"Si, it's a-me," Mario answered, teasing her a bit.

Peach hugged and kissed Mario hard as the two of them landed on the clouds. Peach was on top of Mario, kissing him hard. Bowser rolled his eyes - totally annoyed at the fact that Mario had his _'wife'_. Peach finally broke the kiss.

Peach gleefully stated, "Oh, thank you for rescuing me! I am so sorry!"

Chester replied, "It's okay, your majesty. We're just glad you are okay!"

Bowser rolled his eyes yet again and asked, gruffly, "Shall we get moving?"

A.J. joked, "Jealous that you aren't getting any kisses?"

Trixie teased, "He totally is!"

Bowser said nothing but the blush on his face said it all. After laughing up a storm and being reminded by Luvbi that they had to get moving again, the group went back out to the stairway to The Overthere. It was a long walk towards the end of the stairs. After a long time of climbing, they arrived at The Overthere.

* * *

Back in the oasis, Luigi and Timmy were training hard. Poof was watching them as both of them had both of their shirts off. It was hard for poor Poof to tell them apart because both of them had scars on their backs. However, Luigi's big scar from King Boo was bloody.

"That's odd," Luigi puzzled. "When did that open up again?"

Timmy said nothing but decided to change the subject and asked, "Hey Weegie? What do you know about galaxies and timelines?"

"Aren't they the same thing? Except galaxies can be found with space travel?" Luigi answered, sounding confused.

Timmy nodded as he immediately went back to training. He knew what was coming. The fate of all worlds was going to be decided by the man in green. Luigi. He just hoped that Luigi knew how to fly by that time.

* * *

White clouds as far as the eye could see was the best way to describe The Overthere. Luvbi was surprised that no one was there to greet them but assured them that her father's shrine was just ahead.

Tippi commented, "I got a bad feeling about this..."

Luvbi stated, "Soon we shall meet with my father, Grambi. Be thou on thy best behavior."

As they headed on their way to the shrine, they saw a Nimbi in trouble with a few enemies. The group quickly sprung into action as Luvbi attended to the Nimbi. The Nimbi told them that the enemies keep coming into The Overthere.

Luvbi's eyes widened as she commented, "Father knows of the Pure Heart's location... Father is in trouble!"

Bowser looked up, seeing frozen Nimbi and groaned, "Hey, I think we got some handy work from sacred violet ice over there."

Violet replied, "That's not my work. My ice comes out to be - well - violet."

Mario responded, "Still, let's unfreeze him."

Peach and the Dimmsdale kids said, "Good idea!"

Bowser blew fire on the Nimbi, freezing him from his icy prison.

He stated, "Oh, thank thee! It is as though thou hast brought me back to life! Hold a moment. What am I doing hither? Who am I?! Where am I?! Do I have...amnesia? Ah, what to do!"

Luvbi explained, "That's Blubi, though thou is acting most strange."

With that, the group split up and went in different directions. Even though Bowser wasn't too thrilled not going with Peach, he knew that something had to be done. After freeing a frozen Nimbi, Bowser and Tippi continued east. The kids freed some frozen Nimbi. After destroying the last ice block, the Nimbi inside smiled.

He said, "Whoa! Thank thee for thine help! My given name is Whibbi! I owe thee for that one! Thou art super!"

Chester stammered, "Th-thank you..."

Trixie came over and asked, "Can you tell us if Grambi is alright?"

Whibbi explained, "I am sorry... I could not stop yon beast from entering Grambi's shrine. And the fiends wrecked the bridge once they crossed it... Help cannot reacheth him."

"Darn." A.J. groaned but then remembered. "We still have a chance to repair the bridge and get to Grambi."

Whibbi replied, "To rebuilt it, thou must find Rebbi, Blubi, and Yebbi, and get their three orbs. Once thou has them all, we can rebuild the bridge."

Violet responded, "That we can do."

At that current moment - Mario and Peach had found Yebbi.

Mario said, "I never expected to be in The Overthere."

Peach questioned, "Why not?"

Mario answered, "I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought on it much on where I would wind up after - as you guys say - after my game be over."

Peach stated, "Besides, Bowser is gonna be evil again after all of this anyways."

True to her word, Bowser and Tippi had just helped Yebbi. The king of koopas looked generally annoyed at the whole situation.

He complained, "Every single time! I wind up with the bug and she winds up with Mario."

Tippi groaned and stated, "To be fair, she IS his girlfriend after all."

Bowser shot back, "Yeah but she is MY wife!"

"In a shot gun marriage that wasn't real and was only a ploy by Blumiere - er - Count Bleck in order to summon the Chaos Heart," Tippi replied.

Bowser looked down and responded, "I know that but that was the first time I actually got close - ever since my wife died..."

Tippi perked up at this and asked, "Wife? What wife?"

Bowser did not answer her, for he kept moving. Tippi sighed, following him. After getting the orbs (which they had no idea why they needed them), they headed back to Blubi. After reminding Blubi of who he was, they got the final orb and headed back to Whibbi. The Nimbis quickly got to work and rebuild the bridge. The bridge turned out to be a rainbow color.

Luvbi commented, "Verily, now we can saveth my father! Let us make haste!"

With that, the group of seven crossed the bridge to get to Grambi's shrine.

* * *

 _AK1028: Almost there! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	22. A Pure Heart Indeed

_A Pure Heart Indeed_

* * *

After getting to Grambi's shrine, Mario saw that a skeleton with a spike on his head and a spiky staff in hand was block their pathway. He refused to move and more skeletons - Skeletobits - came over. Rebbi came over with an army of Nimbis. The two armies clash and the team ran across the battle to get to shrine. They opened the door and saw a rather old Nimbi there - with a blue like dragon right next to him.

Luvbi went over to her father and asked, "Oh...no! Father! Father! Art thou all right?"

Grambi answered, weakly, "Luvbi... Thou should not have come. Flee...from here..."

The dragon chuckled and commented, "A touching scene, to be sure."

Everyone looked at the dragon as Grambi barely managed to stand.

Peach stated, "You must be the source of those guys escaping from The Underwhere."

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, I assure you. My name is Bonechill," Bonechill introduced. "I am something of an evil celebrity in certain circles of The Underwhere."

Violet whispered, "Modest much?"

Trixie giggled, "Right?"

Luvbi hissed, "That may be, but my father shall never give you the Pure Heart! So givest up!"

Mario groaned, "I hate Shakespeare talk..."

Chester nodded in agreement, "I happen to agree."

A.J. also nodded as he replied, "I am starting to feel the same way."

Bonechill smirked as he questioned, "Oh, you dear, ignorant child... You really don't know a thing, do you? How charming."

Luvbi questioned, "Wh-what dost thou mean?!"

Bonechill explained, "I speak of the Pure Heart... And I speak of you, Luvbi... IT IS YOU!"

Luvbi blurted out, "What...sayest thou?"

Bowser huffed, "Yeah, start talking freezy."

Bonechill explained further, "The Pure Heart was hidden ingeniously to keep it away from evil sorts like me... Grambi...changed the Pure Heart into a Nimbi...that he called his own daughter! Oh, priceless! You really think Grambi pays an once of attention to you out of love?"

Luvbi shook her head, not believing a word that Bonechill was saying, and defended, "Th-that's... No... Thou liest! Father! Sayest something!"

Grambi was so badly hurt that he couldn't say anything. Tippi instructed Luvbi to get Grambi out of the room so that they can battle Bonechill. After defeating the blue dragon, Luvbi came back with Grambi - who was still very hurt.

Grambi commented, "Thou...hast done a fine job... Thou hast saved our realm..."

Luvbi questioned, "Father... The words of that thing...were lies, yea? Thou and Mother art my parents?"

Grambi started to answer, "Well... Luvbi..."

Just then, Queen Jaydes came in.

She told Luvbi, "I had not received word of your safe arrival, so I came looking... Are you well?"

Luvbi asked, "Speakest to me now, Mother. Father and thee... Art thou verily my parents?"

Queen Jaydes looked surprised as she answered, "Wait a minute, why do you... WHAT?!"

Luvbi questioned again, "Prithee, Mother. Speakest the truth to me."

Queen Jaydes turned away as she said nothing at first and then said, "Luvbi... You... You are not really our child."

Luvbi was in shock as she stated, "...So it is...true..."

Queen Jaydes explained, "The Pure Heart was always in danger of falling into the hands of evil, darling. So Grams and I decided to transform it into a shape that no one would suspect..."

Luvbi looked down and filled in the blanks, "And that was...me?"

Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded Luvbi as the shape of the Pure Heart surrounded her. The heroes gasped in total surprise.

Queen Jaydes asked, "What...was that?"

Grambi explained, "The Pure Heart doth struggle against the Luvbi identity... It seeketh its true form. It doth sense someone nearby worthy of possessing it. It must be these fair folk..."

Luvbi looked over at Mario specifically and questioned, "So, uh... Ha ha... Thou sayest I am meant to be with him... He verily is...my prince?"

Mario answered, "I'm not your prince, Luvbi. I'm Peach's. But you are welcomed over here with my friends and I - as the Pure Heart - or as yourself."

Luvbi gave a small smile but then frowned as she stated, "Fine. I shall return to my Pure Heart form...and I shall go with Mario and his friends..."

Grambi asked, "Thou art certain? If thou turnest back into the Pure Heart, the Nimbi known as Luvbi...will cease to exist."

Luvbi answered, "Nay, I perhaps I already have... I remember being the Pure Heart now, in truth. And the world would end if I did not do it, is this not so? So I should just... Wait... Why do I explain myself to thee?! Thou art not my real father, so QUIET!"

Grambi blurted out, "Wh-what?!"

Luvbi hissed, "To think of all the times thou hast scolded me! Thou didst KNOW I was not long for this world! Why didst thou not let me have fun?! Nay! Instead, I suffered an angry fake father and a nagging fake mother! I had no life! How dost thou plan to make that up to me?!"

Queen Jaydes lectured, "Luvbi!"

Grambi snapped, "Sayest thou what thou wilt to me, but talketh not to thy mother that way! Perhaps thy sass shall end once thou changest forms! What dost thou wait for?"

Luvi snapped back, "Oh, giveth me a break! I must do it whether thou wish or not! It shall be a RELIEF!"

Grambi replied, "Thou art an ungrateful brat! Dost thou not recall when I lingered by thy ill bedside?"

Luvbi responded, "I scoff at thy lingering! Why dost thou not giveth me back the present I bought with my saved allowance!"

Grambi demanded, "What madness doth spew from thy lips?! Who GAVETH thee that allowance?! And thou didst lie to get the money, too! Thou didst pretend to buy schoolbooks!"

Luvbi looked down and commented, "How dost thou DARE to lecture on lying! And why dost thou think I lied?! I thought that Mother and thee... I thought... Thou wouldst...be happy... The pair of thee... Thou are not my real parents... I... I... I hate thee..."

Queen Jaydes spoke, "...that's enough, Luvbi. It is true that we created you as a means of protecting the Pure Heart... But Grams and I came to love you as a true daughter. We wanted to be with you for all time, to protect you. You became a part of us. Perhaps we were wrong to create you...and if we only caused pain, we apologize."

Luvbi stated, "Oh, Mother... Thou needst not apologize... My dear mother... Thank thee..." Another flash of light caught their attention as she added, "The Pure Heart doth wish to assume to its original form..."

"Luvbi," said Grambi.

Luvbi pleaded, "Tippi... Takest good care of the real me. And...savest the world, yea? Such is my final wish, so if thou dost not do it, thou art most unkind!"

Tippi replied, "I understand..."

Luvbi turned back to the queen and king and added, "Father... Mother... Fare thee well... I am sorry...for lying earlier. Because in truth... I... I love thee...both..."

Both Queen Jaydes and Grambi looked touched as they all watched Luvbi turn back into the Pure Heart - as the silence in the room became nothing but deafening...

* * *

Back in the oasis, Luigi and Timmy finished training. The two had wished up armour for themselves. Timmy's was similar to Turbo's. Luigi had the same type armour but his green and his initials were LM and in a white text. His pin of wings stayed on his left shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Timmy asked.

"Ready as I will ever be," Luigi answered truthfully. "Think you got the Thunderhand down?"

"Poof poof?" Poof questioned.

"Let's hope I do," Timmy answered. He turned to Poof and wished, "Poof, I wish we were back home!"

"And let's get to that battle!" Luigi added.

"Poof poof!" Poof babbled, shaking his rattle.

With a poof, the three of them left the oasis.

* * *

Back in Dimmsdale, the Destructiontator looked down at Jorgen and Nacey. He pointed the wand at Jorgen.

He wished, **"I wish you had giant ears."**

With a poof, Jorgen's ears became huge. Nacey started laughing up a storm.

Jorgen snided, "Not funny, Nance!"

Nacey wiped a tear out of her eye as she replied, "It is to me!"

The Destructiontator poofed up two chairs, bolting them down to them.

He explained, **"I'm going to give you two a front row seat as you watch your entire world go kaboom! And then, no more Darkness, no more Chosen One, no more man in green, and no more you."**

The robots gave him a remote as he wished that it was magnetic.

Nacey hissed, "Your plan won't work!"

Jorgen added, "Yeah, how are you going to blow up the Chosen One and the man in green when they are not here?"

Just then, Poof appeared with Luigi and Timmy. The little fairy then went to join his parents.

Timmy teased Jorgen, "What's going on Dumbo?"

Luigi waved at Nacey and greeted, "Ciao, Nacey."

Nacey admitted, "Okay, that solves that problem."

Jorgen pointed out, "At least he's without the Darkness." At his words, the Darkness arrived. Jorgen added, "Turner, Luigi! It is all a trap!"

Nacey explained, "The Earth is stuffed with missiles and he's planning to use them to destroy the Darkness and us all!"

Timmy started to say, "Oh yeah? Well Luigi and I don't think..." That's when the Destructiontator poofed up chairs for them, bolting them down to them. Timmy finished, "So."

"Aw crud," Luigi groaned.

"Worst new Chosen One ever!" Jorgen gripped.

The Destructiontator got up as he stated, **"Finally!"** He flew up to the Darkness and stated, **"Here, Darkness. Come get your buddies the Chosen One and the man in green and take them into your heart."**

The Destructiontator laughed evilly as Luigi and Timmy don't do anything.

Nacey asked panicking, "You're not doing anything?"

Jorgen added, "Why aren't you two not doing anything?" That's when he heard something as he stated, "Wait, my large ears hear something like a million fairies just raised their wands…"

Just then, the Earth got blasted with fairy magic and it slowly returned to normal. In space, we see all of the fairies, the Dimmsdale population, and Turbo.

Terrance gushed, "It's working!"

Turbo added, "Let it rip fairies!"

The fairies all of the Earth and the four captives. The Destructiontator saw this and snarled. Luigi was trying to gulp down all of his fear as he looked at the towering robot. He looked at his pin of wings as he smiled.

He finally took a breath as he told Timmy, "You know, for a guy that was supposed to _'eliminate'_ us - actually you, he's not doing a very good job, Tim-Tim."

Timmy agreed, "I agree with you, Weegie."

The Destructiontator growled, **"You two are so going down."**

Luigi started to say, "Actually, we are..." Timmy jumped onto his back as Luigi extended his arms. They started to glow of green electricity, forming into electric wings. Luigi finished, "Going up."

The green clad ghost hunter jumped off the building and started to fly up. The Destructiontator took off after them. Turbo appeared with Wanda.

He breathed, "He can do that?!"

Nacey replied, "Apparently!"

Wanda commented, "We have to find the wand now and take out the Darkness!"

Jorgen asked, "And Mario's team?"

Turbo explained, "They have the final Pure Heart now."

Nacey responded, "Then let's go find the last wand!"

With that, everyone started to search the Earth for the final wand. What the heroes didn't know was that Dimentio was watching the events unfold. Oh this was going to be delicious.

* * *

 _AK1028: Hope to be getting to the end here soon. Don't forget, there is going to be a sequel coming after this! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	23. A Jester's Unlikely Past

_A Jester's Unlikely Past_

* * *

Count Bleck was sitting in his castle, awaiting the heroes to arrive. His thoughts were jumbled. While he didn't want to alarm any of his minions, he couldn't stop thinking about that Pixl. He shook his head, remembering his beloved Timpani was a beautiful human woman. He remembered a woman of 18 years of age, had long curly blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles on her face, pink lips, wearing a beautiful long light blue dress and white flat shoes.

"Timpani..." He whispered. "My beautiful Timpani..."

It just could not be possible that the Pixl was his beloved Timpani. Could it? He had several doubts but after their encounter in the Samurai World, he couldn't help feeling that way.

"Um, Count?" A voice asked.

Count Bleck turned as he saw Nastasia there.

"And what brings you here, asked Count Bleck." Count Bleck questioned.

Nastasia answered, "Yeah, uh, forgive me Count but I just did a head count. Dimentio is, um, not here."

"Not here, questioned Count Bleck." The count stated, though it was more of a question.

"Yes sir. I believe, um, he went to Dimmsdale." The assistant replied.

"He seems obsessed with that dimension, observed Count Bleck." Count Bleck responded.

Nastasia nodded and asked, "Why, um, trust him? You know, um, who he really is. Why do you trust him?"

Count Bleck answered, "I do not trust him, answered Count Bleck. While I know who Dimentio really is, he going to seal his own game. And it will be the end of the former prince, Count Bleck predicted."

"Should we, um, warn the heroes?" Nastasia asked.

"That would be unwise, Count Bleck pointed out. Right now, we need to get to the other dimension and stop the heroes in defeating the Darkness and us - Count Bleck commanded." Count Bleck told her.

Nastasia nodded as she headed out, the count right behind her.

* * *

 _"Daddy, where is mommy?"_

 _"M-mom is gone, son."_

 _"...gone? How can she be gone? We just saw her, daddy! Tell him sis!"_

 _"..."_

 _"...sis?"_

 _"Mommy is now sleeping under the tree on the hill, bro..."_

 _"...no! You lie! You lie!"_

 _"Brother..."_

 _"No stay away from me liar!"_

 _[ZAP]_

 _"Son! What have you done?!"_

 _"Daddy, I..."_

 _"...you just hurt your sister! You know better! She was only telling you the truth!"_

 _"...shut up! I don't believe it!"_

 _"Son, don't you dare point that wand at your father!"_

 _"You are not my father! From this day forward, you will be the man I loathe forever! I hate the man in green!"_

* * *

Mario and his team were back in Flopside, meeting up with Terrance. Mario shook his hand as Terrance did the same.

"My bro okay?" Mario asked, worried.

Terrance nodded as he answered, "Yes but he seems to know how to make wings out of his electricity."

Violet gasped as everyone looked shocked, even Bowser.

Trixie asked, worried, "Is Timmy okay?"

Terrance reassured, "Yes, he's fine. Everyone is scrambling trying to find the last wand, hidden inside of Earth's ice. If we can get Violet to raise the ice, just for one minute..."

Peach finished, "You can find it a lot easier!"

Terrance turned to Violet and asked, "Can you do it?"

Violet nodded as she answered, "I can try my best!"

"You really think that it is going to be that easy?" A familiar voice asked.

Everyone perked up, taking fighting stances as Dimentio appeared.

"You again?" Bowser huffed.

"Stop messing around with your magic and fight us!" Peach added, done with Dimentio's games.

Dimentio stated, "Messing around? Oh, no. Magic is always a serious matter. I am always deadly serious. I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So...I have a favor to ask. Will you help me...destroy the count?"

Violet stammered, "Wh-what?"

Mario questioned, "What are you talking about? You want to betray him?"

Dimentio answered, "Betray him? Ah ha ha ha. Oh, no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed ME! He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin."

Everyone was in shock by this.

Tippi said, "...I can't believe it..."

The kids were in shock about this as was Terrance.

Dimentio added, "I've always known about his nefarious goal. But I could never hope stop him on my own. I feigned loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him with me! Well, you see... That's why I rescued the princess and sacred violet ice from certain brainwashing. It's also why I sent you to The Underwhere to fix the Pure Heart. And why I freed a man to reunited with his brother... Now do you see?"

Tippi asked, "You've...been helping us all this time?"

Dimentio answered, "Ah, you've got me pegged. Now, how about you return the favor? I'll give you the power you need to fight Count Bleck... Just fight by my side!"

Mario stated, "No way, Dimentio."

Violet added, "Yeah, we don't exactly trust you since you almost tried to kill me!"

Bowser added, "So you can forget it!"

Dimentio commented, "For defying me, I'll end your games."

Nacey acted quickly as she opened the porthole from the other side, escaping the team.

"We had him!" Peach practically yelled.

"You're welcome?" Nacey replied, sounding a bit scared.

"Now what do we do?" Chester asked.

"We have to find the final wand," A.J. pointed out.

"There is one place we have not checked," Nacey told them.

"And where is that?" Tippi questioned.

"The North Pole, home of Santa Claus." Nacey answered.

"Magic is so awesome," Trixie squealed.

"To the North Pole!" Mario commanded.

"Who's game ended with him in charge?!" Bowser huffed.

With that, Mario walked through the snowy terrain, his mustache fluttering in the cold breeze. Trixie shivered as she was worried about Timmy. Violet was also worried about Luigi, both of whom were still in space.

"I'm sure they are fine," Peach reassured.

"I sure hope so, your majesty," Trixie said politely.

"Man I just want this over with," Bowser gripped.

"Just as rude as always," A.J. stated to Mario.

"Doesn't surprise me," Mario replied, with a laugh.

"I just hope we can get to the final wand before it is too late for Turner," Remy responded, worried.

"I'm sure we will," Tootie told him, as she held Chester's hand.

Chester blushed as Vicky gave him a warning glare.

Veronica asked Tippi, "Do we have a time limit?"

Tippi answered, "No but we should step up our pace."

Terrance stated, "Sounds good to me."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they pressed onwards.

"HARBLE-DEH!"

Our heroes took a look. They saw O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia.

Tamara whispered, "Ah crap."

O'Chunks commented, "Slap me down with a slab o' mutton, I never would o' thought yeh'd make it 'ere! I'll tell yeh this, though, yeh shouldn't 'ave been such a fork in me rumpus! Now I 'ave to hit yeh with the full force o' me chunks!"

Mimi added, "You aren't gonna stop he ugly worlds dying!"

Nastasia finished, "So, yeah, uh, it is the end of the line."

Bowser blew a raspberry and stated, "That's big talk from the chump who gets stomped again...and AGAIN!"

Peach added, "You can't say that about all of the worlds! They are not ugly! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Violet finished, "And we are gonna kick your butts!" She turned to Mario and Turbo as she added, "You guys take Timmy's fairies and head to the meeting point. We shall be there soon."

Mario was about to protest when time froze. Mario perked up as he saw Dimentio there.

"You again..." Mario breathed. "Why are you doing this?! You tried killing my friends, you killed L..."

"You don't understand, do you," Dimentio smirked. "I will be the one that defeats Count Bleck. Not you. For I will take the Chaos Heart and finally seek my revenge on the man in green."

Mario snarled, "You won't kill my brother."

"Oh we will see about that, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior," Dimentio said, filled with confidence.

Mario perked up. No one outside of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Dimmsdale population knew his full name. He looked at Dimentio, almost swearing seeing a younger version of Luigi. He took a shocked step back, seeing the soulless sapphire eyes of his. They were practically empty - as if he had been dead for centuries - or even...galaxy restarts that Peach told him about.

"W-who are you?" Mario whispered, terrified.

But before he could have that answer, time restarted. Turbo grabbed Mario as the two of them started running to the meeting point. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were right behind him.

* * *

 _AK1028: The clues coming together for you guys? Well, I hope so cause I just put in the biggest theory I ever had about the Mario series. If not, check out my Wishmaker1028 Tumblr page._ _Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	24. Freezing Temperatures

_Freezing Temperatures_

* * *

"Whoo!" Timmy shouted as he and Luigi flew through the cosmos.

Luigi laughed at his young friend's enthusiasm as he taunted, "Give up, Destructiontator. You can't catch us!"

Suddenly, the green clad ghost hunter flew straight into the Destructiontator. The pink hated boy quickly grabbed the detonator quickly.

Timmy stated, "What do you know? He can catch us."

Luigi replied, as he got unstuck, "Apparently."

 **"And now for you two!"** The Destructiontator stated as it launched some fire balls at them.

Luigi made a quick electric shield, protecting them. Timmy hung on as he got out a bomb and threw it at the Destructiontator. Luigi threw a few rocks at him, as the two were trying not to use their powers. The Destructiontator aims a saw at them, forcing Luigi to stop his electric wings as both he and Timmy fell out of the cosmos.

Dimentio saw his chance as he quickly planted his seed. Luigi woke up as he realized what was happening. He quickly activated his electric wings as he flew after Timmy, who was knocked out. Dimentio appeared to the Destructiontator, surprising it.

"Your former master is about to fall," Dimentio stated.

 **"How do you know that?"** The Destructiontator questioned.

"No bombs or anything vile. But light the Darkness with a celestial smile," Dimentio answered.

Luigi grabbed Timmy's foot, quickly landing on a nearby planet. Unfortunately, the Chosen One of the fairies was still out cold.

"Timmy! Tim-Tim!" Luigi pleaded, trying to wake his pink clad friend.

Timmy slowly woke up and whispered, "Weegie... Luigi..."

"You okay buddy?" Luigi asked, worried.

"Yeah...thanks." Timmy answered. "Let's kick his butt!"

The green clad ghost hunter couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Back on the ground, Mario made it to the meeting point. But there, was Count Bleck - and a polar bear tied up.

He said to Mario, "I see you've come at last! So you really are the hero of the Light Prognosticus."

"You," Mario hissed.

"Time to stand down, villain!" Turbo stated.

Count Bleck stated, "But you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus and me...Count Bleck! All worlds will soon end. Come to grips with that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle!"

Tippi questioned, "But...why? Do you really want to destroy everything? Why would you do this?! How...COULD you do this?!"

Count Bleck explained, "Count Bleck does not care about any world! They are all meaningless. Better that I destroy them! Better yet, I shall make it as if they never existed at all!"

Tippi asked, "If the worlds have no meaning, was our meeting meaningless as well? Answer me, Blumiere!"

"Blumiere," Mario breathed, puzzled.

Cosmo asked, "Cookies?"

Count Bleck lowered his hat over his eyes and explained, "You know the answer, dear Timpani... Count Bleck does not have to tell you... But the hour has grown late. You should know that by now."

Mario breathed, still puzzled, "Timpani...?"

Wanda pulled on Cosmo's ear, Poof giggling.

Tippi ignored Mario like Count Bleck did and whispered, "Blumiere... My love, Blumiere... Or rather, Count Bleck... The only way we can stop you this is to defeat you... And that is exactly why Mario and I here... To stop this."

Count Bleck chuckled as he replied, "Very well! But I will also do what I must! Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds! My fate is written in the Dark Prognosticus! Do no think for a moment that I will hesitate to strike you down. ALL NOW ENDS!"

Tippi wept, "Blumiere... My Blumiere..."

Mario questioned, "Boyfriend?"

Tippi answered, sniffling, "Fiance."

Everyone blurted out, "What?! Really?! Him?! How?!

Tippi stated, still sniffling, "I'll explain later, right now, we have to stop him!"

With a nod, Mario and Turbo quickly went into battle. However, none of the attacks that Mario or Turbo dealt out did nothing.

Count Bleck commented, "How laughable! Is that all the heroism you can muster? Let me show you true power!"

Tippi stated, "Our attacks...aren't doing anything! He's being shielded by the Chaos Heart."

Mario replied, "I noticed!"

"This isn't good!" Turbo added.

The red clad plumber and the former Chosen One went back to the battle and yet again - none of their attacks were working. Eventually, Count Bleck warped away from them and shook his head.

He said to them, "You can't so much as tug on the cape of Count Bleck! You have failed!"

Tippi turned to Mario and stated, "Mario, your attacks aren't working at all..."

Count Bleck replied, "Bleck! I expected more potency from the hero of prophecy! I will watch your game end, and then your precious worlds will end soon after!"

Suddenly, a purple mist came into the room - covering Count Bleck.

Turbo questioned, "Is this...the end?"

"Oh, COME ON! You're giving up already?"

The red clad plumber perked up at the voice, spun around, and saw the whole team arriving plus the Dimmsdale kids. Each and every one of them had a scar or two on their body but other than that, they were all fine.

Mario breathed, "Guys!"

Bowser commented, "Come on! Man up a little! You never give up this easily when you attack MY castle!"

Count Bleck chuckled and stated, "So you ARE alive, then!"

Peach replied, "We would never let you destroy everything, you awful count!"

Trixie responded, "Yeah, you tell him, Princess!"

Chester stated, "We aren't going to let you get away with this!"

Violet added, "We aren't giving up!"

A.J. finished, "You are in for a fight!"

Tippi questioned, "You're all here..."

"Those who aren't are helping Nacey light up the Darkness with a celestial smile," Jorgen added, joining them.

Count Bleck chuckled and commented, " _'When the heroes are united...'_ It is all as foretold." Suddenly, a few flashes of light caught his attention. He added, "What... What's this?"

The heroes started to glow white as Tippi watched in awe.

Peach asked, "What's happening to Count Bleck?"

"Forget Count Bleck, what's happening to us," Violet questioned, looking down at her body.

Trixie started to answer, "It might be..."

Bowser huffed, "Might be? I think it is!"

Mario finished, "The Pure Hearts!"

Just as suddenly, the exact same eight Pure Hearts appeared and destroyed the shield around Count Bleck.

Tippi quoted, " _'The heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight.'_ Just like Merlee said..."

Count Bleck stated, "So be it...says Count Bleck! But don't celebrate just yet. Your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath! Let us finally end this! Now the true battle begins...with Count Bleck!"

With that, the heroes went into battle yet again.

* * *

At the ice wand, Nacey had the fairies had the planets wanded up. The Dimmsdale population stood next to her as she extended her hands.

She chanted, "No bombs or anything vile. But light the Darkness with a celestial smile!"

The light went up as the Destructiontator agreed to help Dimentio. Dimentio smirks as he teleported them. Timmy and Luigi were about to go after it but saw it gone.

"Where'd he go?" Timmy asked, confused.

"Not sure but things are finally turning around!" Luigi answered gleefully as he started to head back to Earth.

What they didn't know was that Dimentio wanted that...

* * *

Back on the ice of the North Pole, the team finally It took them awhile defeated the count. The Chaos Heart reacted, coming out of Count Bleck. The count warped himself down, his white cloak all dirtied up. The Kindness now in the air.

Violet whispered, "We did it..."

Count Bleck commented, "Ex...Excellent..."

At that moment, Nastasia came in - still a bit injured from her battle.

"Um, Count," asked the assistant.

Count Bleck told the heroes, "You have won... Now finish Count Bleck... Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone..."

Tippi, finally having enough foolishness, flew over and asked, "Why does it have to end like this...?"

Count Bleck barely looked up at her as Nastasia trembled. It was oblivious that she was in a state of shock.

The count answered, "Timpani... When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking... I searched and searched... But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy... So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that took you away from me..."

The rainbow pixl softly stated, "But I am here now... No one can keep us apart anymore... Don't you see?"

Blumiere shook his head and replied, "It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive... And knowing that the world you still live in will continue... It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all."

Timpani was in shock and responded, "But...we're finally together again..."

Nastasia turned around and saw something coming towards Blumiere. She gasped as Violet also saw the same thing. _'Oh no,'_ Violet thought but Nastasia reacted before she did.

The assistant yelled, "Count, look out!"

With that said, Nastasia threw herself in front of Blumiere. A powerful magical blast hit her in those moments, looking like it killed her. Luigi and Timmy landed, in shock.

"What the...?" Timmy asked. "Where did that come from?!"

A voice far away commented, "Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture."

Everyone perked up at the voice as Dimentio flew over to them. Dimentio looked at the _'fallen'_ Nastasia disappointed.

He added, "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!"

Timpani was surprised as she blurted out, "Dimentio?! You're...alive?"

Dimentio chuckled evilly as he replied, "Of course. This is my moment. Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him... I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people with evil plans, I owe you one."

Timpani questioned, "What are you saying?!"

The jester explained, coldly, "I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your ending your games. They're all yours, Mr. L!"

Timmy paled as the Destructiontator appeared with Dimentio. Mario looked more than ready for a fight against the bandit.

Mario stated, "Finally, a rematch!"

Vicky commented, "Like you really can beat him!"

Mario rolled his eyes as Timmy barely spoke, "I don't think you want to battle Mr. L."

Mario looked at him and started to ask, "What do you..." Just then, Dimentio snapped his fingers as Luigi rushed up to him _,_ parting through Mario and Timmy. He asked, "Weegie, what are you doing?" _  
_

Luigi stammered, flapping his arms, "I d-don't k-know, Malleo... I can't control myself! W-what's happening?!"

With a rainbow light, a floral sprout was on Luigi's head. Everyone gasped in shock - except Timmy.

Mario breathed, "L-Luigi?!"

Luigi shouted, coldly, **"I AM MR. L!"**

Hearing those words, Vicky barfed from being sick.

* * *

 _AK1028: I should've named this chapter Increasing Temperatures... Oh welp! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	25. The Unexpected Final Fight

_The Unexpected Final Fight_

* * *

Everyone was in shock by this, Mario especially. He shook badly as he broke the silence with a loud outburst.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!" He shouted.

Dimentio said, "Look at that, thee Super Mario is unable to fight. How satisfying your reaction is that your weak link is your own worst fear..."

Mario made a fist, angry as Vicky was still barfing.

"The man in green," Violet breathed, "Now it makes sense!"

Bowser questioned, "Huh?"

Peach perked up and answered, "Oh, because that's what Madame Clairvoya called Luigi during the mansion chaos."

"She was warning us of this," Violet stated, finally figuring it out, "And we couldn't figure it out until now."

The Dimmsdale kids were in shock but only one person spoke.

"Unbelievably harsh to do that to Luigi, Dimentio. Or should I call you by your real name?"

Dimentio turned to the person who spoke, surprised to see that it was Timmy.

"I know that the count and Nastasia know you were a former prince," the Chosen One of the fairies stated, sneering at the jester. "But even they don't know who you really are, do they?"

Dimentio floated over to him as Trixie tried to jump in. She was stopped by Timmy's fairies and Turbo. Trixie stood back as Dimentio made it to Timmy.

"How do you know whom I really am?" Dimentio questioned, his tone sounding insane.

"I can see into other timelines - which I believe you refer to as a galaxy reset?" Timmy explained, his eyes solely on Dimentio.

Dimentio grabbed him by the throat, causing him to choke.

"Timmy!" Trixie cried out, running towards her boyfriend.

Mr. L stopped her, grabbing her by the throat.

"Trixie!" Timmy choked.

"Shall we get this show on the road, Mr. L?" Dimentio asked.

 **"Yes, we should,"** he answered, throwing Trixie to the ground.

Dimentio did the same with Timmy as everyone ran to their side.

 **"Then it is time to finally eliminate the Chosen One,"** the Destructiontator stated.

Mr. L boarded on the Destructiontator, making it super powerful.

Timpani whispered, "Oh my gosh..."

The jester explained, "The Dark Prognosticus says he's the ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart. And now I'm going to add in my own power into this spicy little concoction."

Blumiere demanded, "No... Stop!"

Dimentio waves his arms and teleported Blumiere, Timpani, the knocked out Nastasia, and the Dimmsdale population somewhere else. In an instant, he went into the robot to join Mr. L.

Mario finally spoke, "This battle is mine!"

Peach whispered, "Mario..."

Violet added, "No you can't!"

Bowser stated, "You can't do this alone!"

"Yeah, let us help," Timmy added, gesturing to his friends and his fairies.

"I can and I will," Mario replied, "This is between my brother and me."

With that, Mario went into battle alone against the giant robot, Dimentio, and most of all - Mr. L. However, like with Count Bleck, none of Mario's attacks did nothing. And all of his special attacks were absorbed by the Destructiontator. The three of them went into the space, Mario grabbing Mr. L and fighting with him.

Firebrand and Thunderhand clashed as everyone watched from below, helpless.

"I can't see up there!" Trixie groaned.

"We got to do something!" A.J. added.

"But everything we throw at him is thrown back at us!" Chester pointed out.

"Like Vicky's reaction that L was Luigi this whole time?" Cosmo asked dumbly.

"Don't help," Wanda commented.

"Poof poof," Poof said.

Suddenly, Mr. L got the drop on Mario as the red clad plumber fell towards the ground. Wanda poofed up a small bed, catching him.

"Thanks Wanda," Mario grumbled.

"Gonna let us help now?" Wanda asked.

Mario nodded as he answered, "Yeah but what are we going to do?"

* * *

In Dimension D; Timpani was still with the fallen Nastasia and Blumiere. The Dimmsdale population stood next to them, looking worried.

Timpani shouted, "We have to do something! We have to save Mario and the others!"

Blumiere pointed out, "We cannot. Without the Pure Hearts, there is no way to counter the Chaos Heart. All we can do is give up..."

Timpani stated, "What are you SAYING?! You promised that we would find happiness together! Was that all just a lie?!"

Blumiere replied, "It was no lie... But without the Pure Hearts, all worlds are doomed. What can we do?"

Timpani kissed Blumiere on the cheek and responded, "Blumiere, snap out of it! How can you think it can end here, after all we have suffered without each other? We found each other again because we stayed alive... How can you admit defeat?! I will not! I will not give up! You promised we'd find happiness. You PROMISED!"

"That's right, Count," said a voice.

Timpani and Blumiere spun around and saw Mimi and O'Chunks there.

Blumiere questioned, "My minions... How did you find us here?"

Mimi answered, "Gosh, I could follow your big smile anywhere, Count!"

O'Chunks stated, "Ah, she lies like a wee rug, this lass! Nastasia told us, Count, before she battled sacred violet ice. She said you'd come 'ere. Or... She said that she FELT you'd be here...or somethin' along those lines."

"Nastasia," Blumiere whispered, looking at his fallen assistant.

O'Chunks saw her and commented, "Talk about goin' the extra mile! She even sacrificed 'erself teh save yeh! Listen, Count, I promised me life as well, an' I'm not afraid teh live up teh it! So... Yeh gotta let me 'elp!"

Mimi added, "Yeah! I mean, there's no WAY Dimentio's getting away with this! He pulled a really dirty trick on you, but we'll always stick by your side!"

Blumiere lowered his hat over his eyes and replied, "My... My loyal minions..."

Suddenly, a flash of light caught their attention. The Pure Hearts that Mario and his team used on Blumiere were instantly revived.

Mimi asked, "What the...?"

Blumiere questioned, "Hmm... What is this? Pure...Hearts?! But why?"

Timpani answered, "Isn't it obvious, Blumiere? Pure Hearts are the very feelings of our souls. As long as we feel love, they live on! I will take these to Mario!"

With that, Timpani escaped - taking the Pure Hearts with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was panting from all of the fighting that they were doing. Nothing seemed to be working.

Dimentio commented, "Hmph... Let's stop wasting time and finish this, shall we?"

Bowser questioned, "What do we do?"

Peach answered, "I'm not sure..."

Violet stated, "We got to come up with something quick..."

Mario replied, "Yeah before we lose everything!"

A.J. commented, "Yeah, we know!"

Chester asked, "But what do we do?"

Timmy answered, "I would trick it into absorbing the missiles inside of the Earth. I have the detonator."

Trixie pointed out, "But L is too smart for that!"

Wanda added, "Sadly."

Cosmo groaned, "Fudge."

Poof said, "Poof."

Mr. L responded, **"Ciao, heroes!"**

Suddenly, flashes of light caught their attention. Pure Hearts appeared around the robot, freaking out Dimentio and Mr. L.

Dimentio asked, "What's going on?!"

Mr. L questioned, **"What's happening?!"**

Violet breathed, "The Pure Hearts?"

Peach stated, "I thought we used them on Count Bleck."

Mario corrected, "Blumiere."

"Whatever," Bowser replied, rolling his eyes.

That's when the Pure Hearts took away the robot's invincibility. The heroes were restored to full health as Timpani flew over to help.

Timpani told them, "Now's our chance... The Pure Hearts gave us power! Let's get him!"

"Right," said everyone.

With that, the heroes went into battle and started to attack Dimentio, Mr. L, and the robot without mercy. When the final blow to the Destructiontator, he exploded. The robot head was in front of the heroes. Mr. L was knocked out but Dimentio was badly hurt.

Dimentio questioned, "How did you do it... How could I have lost with the power of Luigi and the Chaos Heart... And the prophecy... Has it been undone?!"

Peach answered, "I think your prophecy was wrong all along."

Violet added, "Yeah, there was no way that we were gonna let you destroy all worlds."

Mario replied, "Not at all."

Bowser responded, "You believed your prophecy, and we believed in mopping the floor with you!"

"Yeah!" The Dimmsdale kids cheered.

"Whoo!" The fairies cheered.

Timpani commented, "Nothing is decided entirely by fate, you know... All things determine their destines. Good-bye now, Dimentio. We'll add a footnote to the prophecy about your failure."

Timmy whispered, "It's not over..."

Dimentio struggled, "You think this is the end? This isn't finished... You can't...stop this now... You can't escape... I've been saving one last surprise... Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ciao!"

With that, the robot head exploded - destroying the robot head - ejecting the Chaos Heart and Mr. L - who instantly turned into Luigi. Violet picked him up into her arms, Mario and Timmy right next to her. Luigi was badly hurt. The next thing that everyone knew, the Chaos Heart vanished.

* * *

 _AK1028: I hate when Timmy is right! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	26. Ending My Game with You

_Ending My Game with You_

* * *

Everything was shaking and all worlds were still coming to their end. It was utter chaos in other worlds right now.

"It seems the end of all worlds is really upon us," said the former Count.

"Oh no," Timmy groaned.

Timpani questioned, "So defeating Dimentio wasn't enough to stop it?"

Blumiere explained, "I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell... Dimentio...must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it. It won't last long...but it may be enough to ensure the end of every world..."

Bowser huffed, "Oh, GREAT! So what do we do now?"

"Good question," Trixie added.

Blumiere stated, "There is only one thing left that we can do." With that, he created a big enough door for everyone to go through. He added, "This way!"

Everyone nodded and went through the door as Violet barely managed to carry Luigi, who had yet come to. Mario took his baby brother and carried him. In this other door was the same chapel from before.

Blumiere asked Timpani, "Timpani... Do you still... Do you still love me?"

Timpani answered, "Yes, Blumiere. Of course I do."

Blumiere stated, "Then you must come with me."

O'Chunks spoke up, "'Ey, Count! What're yeh doin'?!"

Blumiere explained, "We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is true love... And that is something I am lucky to possess... But... With the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them... They may cease to exist..."

Mimi perked up and stated, sadly, "You mean you might go away? B-but I don't want you to go!"

Blumiere replied, "All of this is my fault. The price is mine to pay... I do not have long to live anyway. But you, Timpani... It pains me to know this may cut your game short... Still... There is no other way to end this."

Timpani responded, "I know, Blumiere... I know..."

"Timpani," Blumiere breathed.

"Don't say another word," Timpani commented, "As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."

Suddenly, the worlds trembled yet again - waking Luigi slightly. Everyone saw the condition he was in but before they could do anything, a shadowy hand appeared and went towards Luigi.

"Luigi!" Timmy cried out, getting in the path of the shadowy hand.

Luigi barely managed to say, "Timmy!"

The shadow of Dimentio appeared. Trixie, Chester, A.J., Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof tried to get over to the pink clad hero but Dimentio stopped them with his magic. He started to strangle Timmy but before the jester could end his game, Dimentio was tackled down by someone. And that someone was Luigi.

"Weegie!" Mario cried out.

"Luigi, no!" Timmy cried.

"Be strong, bro," Luigi stated, shocking himself and Dimentio.

With a flash of yellow light, both of their games ended. Everyone broke down in tears. While Mario was trying to be strong, Timmy was completely devastated.

"I don't believe this..." Blumiere breathed.

"P-please, r-revive h-him," Mario hiccuped.

"We will try our best," Timpani softly stated, as the two of them headed up to the altar.

Blumiere lowered his hat over his eyes and commented, "There were so many things I wanted to say to you...but I could not find the words."

Timpani responded, "Oh, Blumiere... Only one thing matters to me now. I never had the chance to return your question... Blumiere... Do you still love me, as well?"

Blumiere replied, "Of course... I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared... But I have caused you so much suffering..."

Timpani confessed, "Perhaps...my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true."

Blumiere looked up and stated, "But, I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that..."

Timpani smiled and replied, "I know, Blumiere. And I love you..."

"And I love you, Timpani," Blumiere responded, "Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed."

Suddenly, the Pure Hearts surrounded them and the Chaos Heart. The ground started shaking and bells started to ring.

Timpani and Blumiere both said, "I'll forever end my game with you..."

The destruction of all worlds automatically stopped and every world was instantly saved the minute the couple had said that. Even the destroyed Samurai Kingdom was restored as were all the lives lost there. Even Luigi was revived as both the Purity and Chaos Heart was banished into him. Nastasia was also revived as well.

* * *

"Timpani...do you remember that promise we made each other that day?"

"Yes, I remember... If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it."

"Will you come with me to that place now?"

"Blumiere... Of course... I will always be with you..."

* * *

A few hours later, everyone is at Peach's castle for a party staring Kiss. Jorgen and Nacey both agree for Timmy's friends to remember the events but that his parents have to earn the memories by being nice to Timmy. However, none of Timmy's villains would remember.

"That works for me!" Timmy gleefully stated, grabbing Trixie as he kissed her.

Trixie returned it, her face a bright red. Luigi laughed at his young friend.

"Wow, Timmy sure has some moves," Violet awed.

"At least he's happy," Peach observed.

"Like we are," Luigi stated.

"Oh very," Mario agreed, hugging his brother tight.

The green clad ghost hunter smiled as he returned it. Now he was happy.

* * *

"Thank you, Weegie." Timmy commented as they were in the Cave of Destiny.

"Thank you as well, Tim-Tim," Luigi stated, drawing Mario. He paused as he added, "You know, she would be proud of us."

Timmy smiled as he replied, "I think she watched over us that entire time."

Luigi was the one to smile now and responded, "I think you are right." He paused and asked, "Why did you say that what you said earlier to Dimentio?"

Timmy cryptically answered, "Be glad you never have to know."

* * *

 _AK1028: That ends our story! Be sure to stick around for the sequel! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


End file.
